<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching feelings. by LovingYouThatWay, tit4eto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514074">Catching feelings.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingYouThatWay/pseuds/LovingYouThatWay'>LovingYouThatWay</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tit4eto/pseuds/tit4eto'>tit4eto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger Management, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Seonghwa, Drunken Kissing, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, Hardcore, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mingi and San are in a relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other tags might come its just hard to tag this story, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Submission, Teasing, This is nasty alright, Unhealthy Relationships, Wooyoung is a bitch, Yunho is our vitamin of happiness, but we still love you, they have sex everywhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingYouThatWay/pseuds/LovingYouThatWay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tit4eto/pseuds/tit4eto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong's life turns upside down the night when he ends up in the room of a stranger, whose sexual preferences are nothing that he had ever experienced.</p><p>Or, Hongjoong sleeps with his boss and they make it a regular thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story is dedicated to MistOfDystopia who's being supporting us and motivating us to write more SeongJoong stories.<br/>Thank you so much and we hope that you will enjoy this fic XD<br/>We had intentions to make this a one shot, the most three shot but now .... we kinda enjoy the characters and what we came up with as plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being invited to a party on the first day at work was not something that either Hongjoong or Wooyoung expected. As if it was not perfect enough that the two childhood friends got the perfect jobs for the summer at the same luxury hotel, one that was preferred by celebrities - Lotte Hotel, but they were going to start the season with a blast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Literally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.”  A brown haired dude that introduced himself earlier as Jongho said, looking at the rest of the staff members that had gathered to drink at the beach bar that night, celebrating nothing in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung and Hongjoong were updated that such events were happening often between them, to gather up for a few drinks was a regular thing. The ones who weren’t having a night shift around the hotel had come, at least the fun members of the staff that loved to party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started the night with a game, thinking that this way they would get to know the new guys, in that case Hongjoong and Wooyoung. They were introduced to Jongho- the restaurant's chef; San, who was the guy who would train Hongjoong for his position at the reception, Yeosang - friendly dude who worked as a waiter (the dude was assigned to teach Wooyoung how to behave around rich people and what he needed to know for his job at the restaurant), Lisa and Jennie who worked as maids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A friendly group, one would say. But also a wild one. They had inside jokes that the two best friends couldn’t still cope with, but they tried to blend in, since it wasn’t like they were nerds or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them had made the decision to pick Jeju as their summer destination and had applied more than once at different places, saved up money for plane tickets, quit their previous jobs in Seoul, only to chase after their dreams. Dreams for which they needed to save up a lot of money. In the end they got a call back from the Lotte Hotel’d s HR - Song Mingi had called them back with the news that their CVs were covering up the criterias they needed. And that was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two plane tickets to Jeju and a long car ride to the hotel. That was how Wooyoung and Hongjoong got to be at this beach bar now, drinking shots along with their new crew members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The never have I ever game was proceeding rapidly, the thing that Jongho said made most of the people surrounding the table laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung and Hongjoong exchanged quick looks before picking up their shot glasses. Wooyoung looked at his left to check out that the handsome looking dude - San -  picked his shot, followed by Yeosang. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And were they all gay or something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck, am I the only straight guy here?”  Jongho laughed, staring at San and the two new boys as they cheered up with Yeosang and drank their shots. Lisa and Jennie just giggled from aside, waiting for their time to shine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who's next?”  Yeosang asked, eyes sparkling from the many shots that he had taken already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever had a nightstand.” Lisa raised her hand up, beaming like a sunshine as she made everyone around the table groan with frustration. They were all doomed to get drunk apparently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Lisa, that’s just cruel.”  San exclaimed rolled his eyes, picking up his shot glass and cheered everyone, including the sweetly looking Jennie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Hongjoong was emptying his glass, his attention was grabbed by a very handsome and tall couple that was slowly passing by their table. The emphasis was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly </span>
  </em>
  <span>since in Hongjoong’s slightly dazzled mind it looked like they were moving on slow motion. The duo looked kind of out of place, considering their outfit - it was clear that in the beginning of the day both of them wore suits, but somewhere along the day pieces of their clothes were tossed off. The taller eye candy had brown hair, lean body and a smile that stretched widely on his face while babbling with the person next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, that other person caught Hongjoong’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn.”  Hongjoong announced loudly on purpose. His mission was successful when the sexiest man on earth decided to look at him exactly then.           “Never have I ever refused a kiss.” His eyes kept the sexy stranger under their stare and he noticed how his scowl just deepened slightly while their eyes remained locked for longer than one would deep appropriate when meeting eyes with stranger. At that Hongjoong only raised an eyebrow in questioning manner and finally shifted his eyes on the group which he was sharing a table with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San was the only one who actually lifted his glass and cheered at him upon drinking the alcohol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tough one, dude.” Hongjoong laughed at his now favorite colleague - San - words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you having fun?”  Hongjoong turned to the direction of the voice, seeing the taller brown haired stranger stopping by their table, while his friend moved to take one of the  high chairs on the table right next to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa and Jennie started nodding their heads, obviously getting flustered by the man who put his hands on both of them- respectively their shoulders, leaning over to check out everyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The next shots are from me.”  The guy winked at San before pulling away to walk and sit next to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung noticed then that Jongho had zipped his mouth, looking at the rest of their group as they copied his move instantly, giggling quietly. Maybe it was another inside thing, so the new addition had to also follow the gesture without even knowing what it meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Secrets, huh?” Wooyoung managed to keep his voice quiet even though the music was loud enough to cover whispers. He also glanced aside at the two men and quickly figured that they were not meant to discuss that pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong followed his friend and also stared at the duo that occupied the table right beside them. The black haired guy’s eyes locked once again with Hongjoong’s ones and that made him smirk. It was clear that man was the definition of visual perfection. From what Hongjoong could see - from the rolled up sleeves until the elbows; the exposed neck, and what peaked from the first 4 undone buttons - this guy for sure was someone who he’d love to have fun with. And not to mention the lean body that he noticed while he’d been passing by them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His haircut was tossed on one side, revealing the undercut underneath. This stranger looked kind of fierce when on his face that slight frown still remained, and his eyes were narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa lifted her hand up again, wearing an evil smile this time.      “My turn again.”  She cut Hongjoong’s staring and made him look at her as she poured alcohol in each shot glass.          “Never have I ever got drunk.”  She said, making everyone groan again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for real? You must hang out with me then.”  Wooyoung said, picking his shot and Hongjoong’s before handing it to him.       “Cheers everyone.”  He said, downing the glass in the same time as the rest of the group did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we are gonna play dirty….”  Yeosang coughed at the nasty taste of the alcohol and raised an eyebrow, his eyes moving from one person to another.        “Let’s check who’s really the big deal here. Never have I ever had a friend with benefits.”  He said while smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t.”  Jongho shrugged. Lisa and Jennie followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Wooyoung smiled, rolling his eyes on his best friend and San who stood beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost everyone shook their heads afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Hongjoong also confirmed. He personally was okay with one-night-standings, but friends with benefits he deemed as too complicated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the surprise once again came from San, who snickered and emptied his glass once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong could not join and load roars that followed commenting San’s character, as his attention was once again enticed by the guy on the next table. The stranger obviously had received his drink while Hongjoong had been distracted because, his eyes were piercing him above the edge of his own drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are staring.”  Wooyoung mumbled close to Hongjoong’s ear and laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.       “Going for a fancy guy tonight? Dude, did you check his freaking watch? That shit cost more than my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want a souvenir or what?” Hongjoong did not deny Wooyoung’s accusation, on the contrary. Either way, he was sure that Wooyoung knew that by now Hongjoong was already scheming his net in which he intended to catch the sexy stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong ran his fingers through his freshly dyed blue hair and smirked. The stranger threw him a side smile and rolled his eyes on his friend, not looking at him again. Hongjoong got carried away with the game as Yeosang decided to say that ‘Never had he ever been in handcuffs’, which totally destroyed their game as everyone started laughing, throwing napkins at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all got wasted after that. At some point, Jongho started dancing with Lisa and Jennie, both of them pressed to him tight as the small beach bar got preoccupied and the sweaty bodies on the dance floor didn’t give much of a space to the group of colleagues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung on the other hand somehow managed to grab onto Yeosang and  at some point started eating his face fiercely, making out with the guy while being pressed on one of the high chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong and San danced to the hard beats as well, having a small dance battle around their table. They had no idea just when and how the two strangers from the table aside had left their spots and moved to them, putting their drinks on top of their table, but when the taller one leaned to say something in San’s ear, it was obvious that they were about to stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind us joining you?”  The same guy asked, looking from Hongjoong to San, because everyone else seemed distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His black haired friend didn’t wait for an answer and just hopped on a chair, still wearing an uninterested expression on his face while scanning the dancing bodies on the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right on time, Mingi. Thought you’d never get closer.” The playful biting over San’s lower lip did not go unnoticed by Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, now.. something’s definitely going on here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hongjoong thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was angry.”  Mingi bumped his shoulder into his friend’s shoulder, which immediately brought the scowl back on his face, but the black haired guy ignored the motion and just looked away again.       “Before the fifth drink. So, are you up for a dance or something?”  The guy wiggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you offering?” Hongjoong finally stepped into the game. For himself he already had chosen what’d be his prefered choice of the night’s continuation. And with whom. From the subtle looks that the other stranger had been giving him so far …….. he knew he had a chance. So there was no point of hiding his intentions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can wait and see how the night will unfold.”  The Mingi guy stated dramatically before he moved behind San, saying something else into his ear before he put his hands over the boy’s front and guided him into the rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just then, the black haired stranger averted his eyes from the dance floor and finally looked at Hongjoong. He pierced him with a look that seemed more relaxed, a moment after a smile creeped on his lips and he finally talked to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were looking at me.”  He stated the obvious, eyes wandering over Hongjoong’s face and body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I? Haven’t seen you before.”   Hongjoong playful replied while leaning on the table, eyes going up and down the handsome one’s body, of course only in order to return the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy slid down from the chair and just leaned against it, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he kept looking at Hongjoong in that same intense way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?”  He mused at him, raising an eyebrow.        “Then I guess I was the one looking at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong inched closer to the other and finally asked.       “What’s your name?” He reached out and ran his hand over the guy’s biceps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa. And you?”  He responded, eyes screwing at Hongjoong. He pulled away from the chair and closed the distance between them with a hand cupping Hongjoong’s chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong.” The blue haired one easily admitted, but it was not only due to the desire to exchange their names or the fact that the other was touching his skin. The thing that hit him hard was that from such close distance, he could take in the perfection of the other’s true visuals. His face was perfect, like … perfect. Not that he hadn’t noted it before, but being so close to him, staring in those dark eyes, that looked like lake waters during night time, luring you to get inside, skillfully hiding the dangers that might pull you down with ease, was doing wonders to his buzzed head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes saw the other one’s lips moving, but to be honest, his brain waves were short cutting at this point.               “I’m sorry, what?” He honestly did not comprehend what Seonghwa had said … his thoughts still lingering at those full lips, which were now stretched to full assed smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you to leave with me.”   Seonghwa answered, eyebrows jumping up on his forehead challengingly.       “If that doesn’t bother you.”  He leaned closer, making his intentions clear as he brushed his nose against Hongjoong’s cheek before moving his lips over his. The guy didn’t kiss him, his mouth was only ghosting close to Hongjoon’s parted lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong literally had won the lottery that day. New job, with the chance to work with his best friend, getting welcome party by the staff members. And what better way to finish the night than spending it with the guy that caught his attention from the second that he got close to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly for Hongjoong, the guy lead him straight back to the Lotte Hotel. The way to his room was also intense as the guy walked in front of Hongjoong, making it look like they weren’t together as they passed the entrance, but once that they got in the elevator, he was all over Hongjoong, pushing him against the wall, pressing a hard kiss against his lips while reaching beside him to press some button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that his hands were all over Hongjoong, moving under his vest, exploring his heated skin, lips quickly leaving his own as he sank his teeth into the gentle skin between his shoulder and neck, biting him until he heard a quiet gasp. One hand quickly left Hongjoong’s shirt and trailed along his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are gonna get it hard.” He warned, Hongjoong could literally feel the smirk on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna hear me complain.” Hongjoong took the moment to take the so much needed air, filling his lungs with oxygen just so Seonghwa could steal it from him, the moment he attacked once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator stopped and with that, the taller male pulled back, shooting him with a smirk. He didn’t say anything and just stepped out, leaving Hongjoong to do the same before he lead him through the quiet large corridor of the fancy hotel, stopping in front of a door. Seonghwa picked his card out and swiped it through, opening the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were in, he shut the door with Hongjoong’s body, hands getting on him in the moment when their lips locked for another heated makeout session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was out of his top rushedly and once that the guy tossed it to the side, he pulled back to take a look at him. He bit his lip thoughtfully, eyes roaming from Hongjoong’s face to his chest and abs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful.”  Seonghwa mumbled, moving back to him as he leaned down and sank his fluff lips on Hongjoong’s jaw, then neck, leaving peppering kisses along the exposed skin like he couldn’t have enough of Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then suddenly his hand hovered over Hongjoong’s jeans and he rubbed his growing bulge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was not one who liked unnecessary comments. He was aware why both of them were here and what they needed from each other. And that was quality sexy time, without strings attached. And by the looks how he was lead inside the room, the guy was on the same opinion as him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was biting his neck while rubbing his erection and as the excitement grew more and more for Hongjoong, he suddenly pushed the taller away harshly back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight, sweety.”  The taller one said, his voice going tones lower than it had been previously. The way that he looked at Hongjoong had switched from needy to dark as he smirked shortly, picking Hongjoong’s wrist so he could pull him from the door and a moment after he was harshly pushed on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa started undressing in front of him, starting from the white shirt that he was wearing, to his tight suit pants that he kicked off impatiently. Hongjoong had removed the last pieces of his clothes in the process and he was throwing his briefs aside when Seonghwa hovered over him again, making him move back on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips found Hongjoong’s again as he reached to the night stand on the right side of the bed, pulling some items out of it while he distracted Hongjoong with his intense kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe word.”  He breathed shortly, pulling back to look at Hongjoong’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startlement engulfed Hongjoong. He was not inexperienced or anything when it came to sex, he enjoyed experimenting and all, but safe word? Not ever had he dared to dwell into the BDSM world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seriousness in Seonghwa guy was too real. And somehow that reminded Hongjoong that in order for you to really be safe while practicing anything related to BDSM the most important thing was trust between the partners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Hongjoong literally exchanged names with the guy like 20 minutes ago? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An alarm was ringing inside Hongjoong’s head… but his body could not get the warning since the naked perfect body over him was making him ache for some action. Any kind would be okay really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You the Korean Christian Grey?” Hongjoong was not surprised by the confused look that Seonghwa was giving him, but that was Hongjoong’s own way of buying time to think about whether he really wanted to continue what had already been started. His mockery did not go unpunished since that comment won him a forcefully spreading of his legs, and by the time he could express any disagreement, the guy shoved a lubed finger into him without warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa sucked in a breath when Hongjoong tensed around his finger, but he didn’t waste time as he pushed another one after he put it out, bringing the two fingers so deep in him that he couldn’t stop the moan that followed the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation that shook Hongjoong was more of excitement than of dejection, and the hungry look that Seonghwa had stoned him. The fingers in him were moving with a speed which was not meant to provide pleasure, but only for the specific goal to prepare him for what was to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You serious?” Hongjoong gasped at a particularly rash push in from the other’s hand. It hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very.” the guy replied, giving him a look from beneath his long black bangs. He had no smirk to grace his lips anymore and he looked more concentrated than anything. Composed.       “You can still go if you want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... you try having two fingers in your ass and then leave.”  Hongjoong bit his lip at that comment. He for sure knew how to pick them up…. either they were crazy or worse.      “Just don’t break me… I have to work tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are gonna limp then.”  The amused tone of Seonghwa’s voice reached Hongjoong, but the guy got serious again as he pushed a third finger in, his eyes rolling down onto the action and he bit his bottom lip, thrusting his fingers in a way to stretch Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got no reply from the blue haired one, Seonghwa pulled his fingers all at once and moved himself so he could take the space between Hongjoong’s legs. Their eyes met when Seonghwa picked a condom, opening it fast enough to not waste time. The guy didn’t even asked to get touched by Hongjoong and he broke the eye contact as he rolled the condom down on himself, asking out that question again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Safe word?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ice-cream.”   From the depths of Hongjoong’s mind a very important piece of information made itself known. In such situations, where you willingly participate in that kind of sex culture, and you have to pick up a safe word, you have to chose one which cannot be easily misspelled during sex activities. So, ice-cream it was for Hongjoong. Damn it, did he even text Wooyoung where he was going before leaving that beach bar? Did he tell him to gather a search party if he did not show up? The last hour or so was in a blur for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”   Seonghwa cut his thoughts with a quiet laughter, but once again his expression coldened as he leaned down on him, sinking his lips into Hongjoong’s neck as he pushed his legs apart wider, guiding himself in him with a slow thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the guy accepted as enough for preparing one for man-man action, was clearly not enough. Hongjoong had grabbed Seonghwa’s arms as his body tensed due to the intrusion. The funny thing was that his mind was both excited and petrified. He got distracted by the way that the black haired guy started kissing him suddenly, his tongue moving between his parted lips and explored his mouth passionately, his hips thrusting again, slow, until he created some kind of a pace that was acceptable for Hongjoong. His lips were soft, his tongue persistent as he wanted to dominate everything that they were doing, leaving Hongjoong no chance to express himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like he wanted to devour him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good.”  The guy spoke, leaving a quiet gasp as he eyed Hongjoong’s face as if searching for clues.        “You good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” Hongjoong leaned again, chasing the other’s lips for another round of those mind blowing kisses, but he just remained purposely out of his reach. Suddenly his hands were pulled up above his head, keeping him in place. As if Hongjoong’s reply was the only thing Seonghwa waited for the the true game to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa kept kissing him fiercely, biting his bottom lip so hard that Hongjoong felt it rip at some point, but he couldn’t think about it because the guy started pounding in him hard, picking up his pace with every thrust, letting out quiet groans. He pulled back from Hongjoong’s body only to readjust his position - between Hongjoong’s legs with his knees on the bed. He grabbed the blue haired one’s waist and dragged him closer to himself over his thighs, getting back into him with a hard thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had absolutely no comprehensible thought in his head. This man knew what he was doing because the change in the position, magnified the pleasure which prior this was a mix with pain. Now no longer Hongjoong felt any stings of uncomfortableness. The other was changing paces like nothing else. First hard and fast, then he slowed down in order to extract displeased groans from Hongjoong, only to quicken the pace again so Hongjoong could purr in pleasure. He put one hand around his shaft and Hongjoong moaned, but then his free hand moved to Hongjoong’s neck and felt his pulse at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met for a moment and Seonghwa looked at him with so much concentration and lust like he knew exactly what he was doing and had control over it. His hand on Hongjoong’s neck moved, pressing him down against the bed. He used some force that shut every intake of breath that the blue haired boy tried to take, choking him in the most gentle way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know for yourself…”  Seonghwa gasped, slowing down his pace again as he tried to distract the other with the hand that started to stroke him fast, not really giving him a chance to complain.         “....when to stop me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was overstimulated from both Seonghwa’s thrusts and strokes, the hand over his neck was gripping him tightly. He had troubles breathing. His head was lightheaded. He knew nothing else. At the moment he felt like he depended on the other’s mercy. The reminder of the other that he could stop him for a second sounded funny to him, since he doubted that he could use his voice even if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the hold over his neck loosened. But only for few seconds. That was his chance. Seonghwa was giving him the opportunity to voice it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Hongjoong chose to use the time to fill his lungs with air since he needed it more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he opened his mouth to say something, the other choked him once again, stealing the opportunity away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy locked his eyes with him again and removed his hand from Hongjoong’s neck, moving it to his chest. If Hongjoong thought that he was going to rub his nipple, the guy pinched it instead, biting his lips. His look darkened when Hongjoong’s body arched on the bed and he hissed quietly, thrusting harder into him. The hand that was wrapped around Hongjoong’s member stilled at the base of it as the guy just fucked him raw, mumbling something quiet that he couldn’t hear at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong couldn’t hold it in anymore as Seonghwa started stroking him quickly again, finally having the mercy to even his thrusts in him and match them with his strokes. It was what triggered the blue haired one and finally he felt his climax coming. His body tensed and was so on the edge, it was like Hongjoong could feel every nerve and cell in his body. What this guy was doing with him was a first for Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa paid attention on him as he came, watching him shake with his release, not doing much to overstimulate him again. The hand wrapped around Hongjoong’s member left its place and he gripped his thigh hard, making his own final thrusts. He stilled after a moment, releasing a quiet grunt. Both of them were panting for a moment there and Hongjoong thought that the guy was going to move away from him, but he got him praising his trembling body with his two hands, moving along his thighs slowly, going to his chest, touching him  so slow that he felt those fingers like feathers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stubborn.”  The guy spoke after a moment, still panting.        “You are stubborn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s mind was as if completely shut down. His body was still shivering due to the other’s caresses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed a minute or so to come back to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” That was the only thing that could leave his mouth. He definitely did not expect such turn of events - at least not one which would leave him so thoroughly sated and in the same time he felt like a whole new world was presented to him once he opened his eyes.        “You really are Christian Grey.”  It was a joke, obviously. But Hongjoong once again was buying time in order to grab himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa did not comment anything though. He only looked at him and then moved, getting out of bed, removing the condom in the same time. Then he was out of Hongjoong’s eyesight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was Hongjoong’s cue to go. He gathered his strength, which was not that much, considering his long first day at work, partying - which included both drinking and dancing, and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Once he was up, he found his briefs and put them on carefully as every movement from his side was slowed down due to the aching of his body.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Seonghwa showed his face again, Hongjoong had managed to get fully clothed and was putting his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... it’s nice meeting you.” Hongjoong was not stranger to the awkward ‘I-gotta-go’ and ‘not-gonna-see-you-ever-again’ which were underlying from the moment that they left the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Seonghwa said, leaning against the door of the bathroom, watching over Hongjoong with calm eyes and nothing that radiated his previous urgeness and passion.      “Have a safe trip back home or whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” And with that Hongjoong was out of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“....And then all I know is how I was down to my knees, sucking off that Yeosang guy.”   Wooyoung was too hyped the next morning, filling in Hongjoong’s head with updates with what had happened between him and the blonde waiter. He didn’t even give Hongjoong a chance to talk, think, breath or pick clothes for himself. </p><p>He was throwing Hongjoong his working outfit as the two of them were preparing to go and have the second shifts of their work day in the Lotte Hotel. </p><p>“But… that wasn’t only what happened, you know? The guy brought me to his room and it got spicy. He was a bit drunk and his dick was dying every two seconds, but we still managed.”  Wooyoung filled in more details, looking at Hongjoong with a smirk lingering on his lips.        “We agreed to have a second round someday. But isn’t it awkward to fuck with a guy that you work with?”</p><p>“Never happened to me, don’t and won’t know.”  Hongjoong was a bit sour due to the fact that even if he unconditionally loved his friend, there was this side of him which he absolutely despised. And that part was - the hyped morning person that he truly was. Hongjoong on the other side needed hours in order to be presentable, both mentally and physically. It didn’t matter that he needed to be in his best work attire and with a smile on his face at the reception within the next 30 minutes. </p><p>“So who sucked your neck?”  Wooyoung asked after he finished dressing, coming closer to him to observe the damage. He pulled Hongjoong’s collar and whistled quietly, rolling his eyes at his annoyed expression.</p><p>“<em> Expensive watch </em> ringing a bell?” Hongjoong smirked at the other. The shake of head which Wooyoung did only made him chuckle.         “You actually won’t believe in what kind of stuff that guy’s into.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Some kinky shit? He really looked like that kind of a bastard, honestly. But you always pick them weird.”  Wooyoung picked Hongjoong’s chin and twisted his head to the other side, looking at more love bites.         “I guess it was intense, considering what he left here. I pity you. Now even the customers of the hotel will think you are a bitch.”<br/><br/></p><p>“What a bless, some smartass came up with creating make-up then.”  Hongjoong dismissed Wooyoung who tried to be funny but failing miserably. He moved towards the bathroom in order to hide every evidence his one-night-stand left on his body. Once he was in front of the mirror and applying layers of foundation, mixed images of the previous night rolled on the back of his mind. Now he knew that he experimented in that department even. BDSM was really not for him, he decided right then and there. If the guy was not so obviously gorgeous, Hongjoong knew that he wouldn’t have gone through the whole ordeal. But the memory of that handsome face …. <br/><br/></p><p>Hongjoong shook his head and knew that the memory was going to get locked down, even buried somewhere deep in his consciousness. <br/><br/></p><p>Today was a new day. New opportunity for him and Wooyoung to experience something different, meet different people and all of that shit. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey, Woo. You ready?”  He shouted once he was done with covering the marks which were going to remain on his skin for at least couple of days and once they were gone, the memory of Seonghwa was going to fly away as well. </p><p> </p><p>They walked out of the room and took the elevator as Wooyoung kept talking about his own affair from the previous night and then separated ways as Wooyoung bid him goodbye and walked towards the restaurant hall, while Hongjoong stepped towards the reception desk where San was waiting for him. </p><p>The two exchanged morning greetings and the training began. Hongjoong had worked different jobs before and even if all of them included direct contact with customers, none of it demanded so much from him as this one. Hence the bigger salary, so Hongjoong was more than happy to follow each advise and strive to keep his job intact. </p><p>During the first 2 hours of the work day, nothing much happened. San was patiently explaining what were their duties as receptionists, how to behave, how to deal with the demands that customers were making each minute and so on. During that time, Hongjoong found out a lot about San as well. He’d been working at the hotel for 2 years now. The hotel was not only open during the summer, but worked during all seasons, so the guy chose to stay and not to go back to his hometown, even if initially he’d come to this place for the summer break and to save enough money so he could continue his education in university. Apparently San dropped off in his 3rd year. Yet, he was not ashamed or troubled by that revelation. On the contrary, he was openly sharing that information with Hongjoong. </p><p>Lunch break came quickly, but once as he was about to go and play as a dead-cat - one that he really wanted to be right now, due to his previous night’s activities, he was stopped by San’s hand.</p><p>Hongjoong raised an eyebrow questionably, but San only smiled sweetly when a really tall man approached them.</p><p>What was happening with everyone being taller than him in this hotel?</p><p>“San, my precious, fuck off. You need a break.”  The guy didn’t even introduce himself, but just hopped on the desk, swinging his legs in the air as he looked all over Hongjoong and his face broke into a smile.      “You must be the new guy. You should know that the boss is very skeptic about new people coming on this position, since we had fired three people and I’m sure that San didn’t inform you about it.”  He shot a wink at the said guy and cleared his throat.       “I’m Yunho, by the way, the personal assistant of the bastard. Don’t ever tell him, I  love the guy but when we are at loss of workers he can’t understand the importance of that.”</p><p>Hongjoong was startled at the carefree attitude this guy was giving off, but since he was new, he at least had to appear as a reliable recourse. </p><p>“I’ll work hard not to follow the other’s destiny.” He bowed his head ever so slightly, but a slight hit over his head surprised him. </p><p>“Stop it, Hongjoong. Yunho is our guy for everything. He is cool and defends the staff members in front of the monster.” San laughed and Hongjoong really doubted that he started working in the so much advertised 5 star luxury hotel that was so expensive that only rich and richer could afford it. </p><p>Everyone around was too lay off. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” He agreed. </p><p>“The boss will arrive ….”  Yunho checked his expensive watch, smiling to himself.       “I guess now. So you two pretend that you are working.”  He hopped down from the desk and pulled his suit top while having his eyes on the doorway.     “So your lunch is going to get postponed, Joong. Can I call you Joong? I like giving nicknames.”</p><p>“Yes, sure.” Hongjoong agreed, not having any problem with what the tallest person on the planet had said. He was the definition of vitamin of happiness with that big smile plastered on his face even when he was pulling his suit in order to be more presentable that a minute ago. That made Hongjoong wonder how come some old guy chose such a sunshine as his secretary. Before arriving on the island, Hongjoong used the flight time to read magazine, and guess what, there were at least 10 articles of the hotel with a picture of the owner - Mr. Park Jihyun. There was a short story of his life attached under one of the articles even - one of those inspiring stories where a very poor guy defeats all odds and creates an empire of hotels all around of Asia. An honorable man that was given as an example of what one can achieve when the mind is set and has a purpose. <em> Yeah, right </em> . <br/><br/></p><p>“Heads up.”  Yunho announced and spread his arms, welcoming someone with a bright smile on his face.        “Welcome to Lotte Hotel, may your time here be pleasurable.”  He said with amusement striking his voice and whoever just entered was probably going to laugh. <br/><br/></p><p>Instead of that, Hongjoong heard a very familiar voice. <br/><br/></p><p>“You are too loud.” <br/><br/></p><p>Hongjoong’s head snapped right that instant. He could not forget that voice. Not that soon, at least. </p><p>There they were - the duo of tall ones - wearing matching suits once again, however, this time they were covered from head to toe in black, no pieces of clothes were missing. They looked as if they just got out of some television show or at least photo-shoot, presenting the newest designer line or something. </p><p>It was not like Hongjoong was not aware that Seonghwa was a customer of the hotel, since they fucked into this hotel’s room. But seeing the guy so soon was making Hongjoong’s insides swirl. </p><p>The guy looked at Yunho at first, then his look moved to the side and their stares met for a moment. He could swear that Seonghwa’s eyes widened a little when he recognized him, but he composed quickly, turning towards Yunho again. </p><p>“Where is the schedule for the week, Yunho?”  Seonghwa said, frowning to himself as he paid attention to the taller male who still acted carefree, stepping from one foot to another. </p><p>“Let me guess. He forgot.”  The Mingi guy snickered, stepping past by them so he could lean above the reception desk and blow a kiss right at San’s face.       “Now my day is better. After I saw you I mean.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Cheap flirting.”   Yunho mumbled, trying to hide his smile and then he made the whole situation clear for Hongjoong as he turned to Seonghwa with a bow.       “I  am sorry boss, but I have forgotten about the schedule, so it is still not even written.”</p><p>“It is what?” Seonghwa’s eyes narrowed at the guy and he took a deep breath, laughing angrily.         “Get out of my sight.”</p><p>“This instant.”     Yunho bowed again and left the scene, turning around only to shout for one last time.        “The new guy’s name is Hongjoong by the way.”</p><p>As the situation came absolutely clear to Hongjoong he felt bemusedly shocked. </p><p>There was this sentence repeating in his head. His own words coming back to bite him on the ass. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Never happened to me, don’t and won’t know.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong truly believed that the universe was listening to each word and whenever it wanted to screw you over, it happened in the most ridiculous ways. </p><p>Per example his. He’d screwed his new boss apparently. Correction, the guy screwed him, choked him and afterwards Hongjoong fled the room as it’s gonna be the randomest fling ever. <br/><br/></p><p>Now, he knew that was not going to be the case. <br/><br/></p><p>The awkward silence that followed was almost suffocating. And then Seonghwa cleared his throat, cutting off whatever Mingi and San were doing with their intense glance exchanging. <br/><br/></p><p>“Come to my office.”  He told Hongjoong, sparing him a sharp glare before turning on his heels, heading to somewhere. </p><p>Mingi pulled back from the desk then and stared at Hongjoong for a moment, as if trying to remember his face.     “You look familiar.”</p><p>“Babe, you met him last night.”  San helped him out. </p><p>Mingi’s eyes widened a little at the realization and he brought a hand up to his lips.         “ Just go, go to the left, the office has his name tag.”  The guy said and laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong still could not comprehend the suriallity of the situation, but followed the order. Not commenting anything aloud. However, in his mind he was internally screaming. He wondered whether if there existed a lamer reason for someone to firing him than screwing him? He couldn’t come up with anything else. </p><p>He followed Seonghwa exactly as he had done the night before. Yet, this time there was no elevator where they could make out, nope. There on the length for a staircase through which lead to a place of the building which was customer-free, it was where the administrative department was, he figured. And exactly as Mingi mentioned, he found a name tag. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Park Seonghwa. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The picture of the old dude from the magazine came to his mind. He could not find anything common between the gorgeousness that Seonghwa represented with the greedy looking man. There was this thing in the father’s eyes that was captured in pictures even. Hongjoong could not say anything else, he never met the owner of the hotel. </p><p>The door to the office was not closed, but Hongjoong didn’t get inside immediately. He knocked two times and when there was an uncompehandable sound which he took as acknowledgement to enter, only then did he step inside.<br/><br/></p><p>“Close the door and sit down.”  The black haired guy said, watching Hongjoong enter and when the wooden door got shut behind his back, he pierced Hongjoong with a glare.    “So you work here?”  He asked right away, playing with his fingers nervously. Once that Hongjoong sat down on the chair in front of his desk, the guy started shooting him with questions.       “Who accepted your CV? Mingi?”</p><p>“Song Mingi, yes.”  Now, Hongjoong was really no stranger to the awkwardness right after a crazy night with someone, knowing he wouldn’t meet him ever again. But meeting, conversing with someone who’s aware what you did the previous night, and that exact person was the one who you did it with, being your boss apparently …. now, that was new level of awkwardness which Hongjoong honestly had no idea how to handle. <br/><br/></p><p>“Your contract is not even signed yet.”  Seonghwa said sternly, looking at some papers down in his hands.      “Before you sign it up….”  He looked up at Hongjoong, meeting his eyes again.       “How much do you want?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Excuse me?” He intentionally missed the ‘sir’ part since he was damn sure that the guy wanted nothing else in that moment. Hongjoong felt how irritation and offense mixed and he was sure it was more than clearly written on his face. He never mastered covering his real emotions in the first place. </p><p>Seonghwa sighed, leaning back on his fancy office chair.       “How much do you want to shut your mouth about what happened last night?”  The guy openly asked, frown playing on his forehead.     “You…. obviously lured me, I know what happens next. The media will hear about it, the news will fly around the frea…. the island and I want it to be over with. So how much do you want me to pay so you can keep it for yourself?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Wow.” Hongjoong did see now the relation between the old guy and the one standing in front of him. The look in their eyes was exact match and it disgusted him.   <br/>“Look, I don’t know you and I have no intention of doing any of the things you suggested.” Never in his life had he been that offended.              “How exactly did I lure you though? I didn't know who you are until like 5 minutes ago.” <br/><br/></p><p>“So was that why you had your eyes on me as I set foot into the bar?”  The other looked skeptically at him.       “Lies.”<br/><br/></p><p>Hongjoong didn’t even know how to comment on that. So he went for the truth       “Yeah, right. And if you’re such a big boss don’t you even know your employees? I was with that Mingi’s boyfriend or whatever these two are.. didn’t you put two and two together? And you just assume I’m some bitch going for your money? If you’re so stupid, then you deserve it.” Hongjoong was infuriated. He was up on his legs and ready to go for the door once again. <br/><br/></p><p>“Come back and sit down if you wanna work here.”  The other demanded, staring at his back with a frown.        <br/><br/></p><p>There was something in that voice that made Hongjoong cease all kind of movement once he turned around. Flashes of last night's’ events started pulling one after the other in his head and he really didn’t need them right now, but Seonghwa was staring at him with the same level of concentration which he showed him last night. <br/><br/></p><p>“What do you want, boss? A massage or something? Would the salary raise up if I do it? Or first I have to blackmail you?”  He might not leave just yet, but he was going to give the other a piece of his mind and character. <br/><br/></p><p>“San has many friends.”  The other started in clear irritation, watching over him the whole time.      “I don’t care what my employees are doing or who they do it with. It’s not my business. You have no right to judge when you conveniently followed me in this hotel.”  He explained fast, gripping the papers in his hands.        “If you are not going to open your mouth about that night, you can go back to your work and sign your contract later. Since you clearly won’t beat your ego to do it now. Leave.”<br/><br/></p><p><em>Conveniently followed</em>… Hongjoong bit the inside of his cheek. He was sure that his face was all red from both embarrassment and anger. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>sir</em>.” He could not stop the obvious mockery that dripped in his voice before he turned and left the office. </p><p>The easiest thing for Hongjoong would be to leave the hotel and never look back, but that was a unrealistic wish of his. He needed the money which the salary offered. He was not desperate but in order to achieve what he wanted with his life, he needed this work. </p><p>So Seonghwa’s last comment would never be correct- that he couldn’t gulp his ego, because he had to do it in order to continue fighting for what he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“My day was literally shit.”   Wooyoung entered his shared room with Hongjoong looking like shit. His hair was covered by a ridiculous white hat as if he was the chef and not a waiter at the restaurant.<br/>Once that he was in, he threw the hat on the ground and dramatically walked to his bed, looking at Hongjoong, who wasn’t paying attention to him and was currently doing something on his laptop. </p><p>“Earth to Hongjoong. I am talking to you.”  He started waving, being his annoying self again as he moved from his own bed to Hongjoong’s and interrupted him rudely.      “What's with you now? Bad day?”</p><p>“I am screwed.” Hongjoong admitted easily to his friend. </p><p>“What did you do?” Wooyoung asked, frowning at him as if he expected to hear something really bad.</p><p>A deep sigh left Hongjoong’s lungs.        “Remember Mr. Expensive watch?”  The blue haired one didn’t even wait for the other to confirm and continued.         “He’s the big boss’ son.” </p><p>Wooyoung’s eyes widened.        “He is what?”  His voice raised at the end, but he burst into laughter instead and he was getting more like excited than frustrated from the information.        “Really? You never gave me details. Does that mean that you are gonna screw him again? I mean, you probably liked it. You said he’s kinky right?”</p><p>Kinky was the exact word for the man. Who’ve thought that someone who looked like has just walked out of some classy magazine cover would have such specific desires in bed? And on top of that would screw Hongjoong over? </p><p>“The dude offered me money to keep my mouth shut.” The offence was still lingering in Hongjoong as bitter aftertaste. His anger had passed at this point, though.  “And that’s not the worst.” </p><p>“Offered you….”  Wooyoung’s jaw dropped and he stared at his friend like he was crazy. But how was that happening to Hongjoong?       “Are you fucking kidding me. Dude you should start picking ugly bastards for your next one night stands. No, you should stop fucking around. Tell me more, what’s worse than offering you money?”</p><p>“Well, he basically accused me of luring him to bed, so I can blackmail him later?”</p><p>Now, Hongjoong did not have the fancy life. Had never had even the smallest form of luxury, and everything that he possessed now, he had to work hard to get it. Wooyoung was the same, they were just some penniless losers who had no other choice than to start working once they graduated. When their peers got into universities in order to follow their dreams, the two of them had to switch shitty jobs, so they can earn money. </p><p>Sappy story, yes. But it was <em>their</em> sappy story. </p><p>However, neither of them was so low to go to such extends in order to get paid. And what Seonghwa accused Hongjoong of was exactly that - of spreading his legs for money. <br/><br/></p><p>“So…”  Wooyoung spoke up after a moment.          “Did you take his money?”<br/><br/></p><p>And here Hongjoong thought that both of them at least had their principles.         “Seriously?” He hit Wooyoung over the head.         “I can’t believe even you think I’d get money for sex?” Hongjoong over-dramatized for a second there as he had no doubts that Wooyoung was messing with him.         “No, I told him to fuck off.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Literally?”  the other asked again and laughed.          “No, you have no balls to say that. But if you did, my friend, you are probably fired. Hongjoong, sorry that I’m laughing at your story, but this is just…. I can’t believe that of all the guys there you fucked with our boss.”<br/><br/></p><p>Hongjoong did not get in details when he shared what really had happened between him and Seonghwa. However, he continued to express his frustration over the whole situation. He surely knew how to pick them up when it came to sex … he really had no luck in that department. Because he always slipped for the pretty faced ones. And you’d think he’d learnt his lesson after his previous fling where the guy was that crazy that started following him for weeks. Wooyoung and his noisiness were enough of an earing to his ear afterwards. He forbid him of ever partying without him - since he had to approve of him hooking up with someone, as he believed he had more common sense than Hongjoong. </p><p>
  <strong>Ha-ha. </strong>
</p><p>Hongjoong clearly remembered the stars into Wooyoung’s eyes last night when he caught a glance of the fancy look that Seonghwa had last night. Of course, that had been pure mockery, yet still Wooyoung was aware that Hongjoong was interested from the beginning and did not disapprove in any way. </p><p>So, Hongjoong was not to be blamed by his best friend this time. </p><p>The duo were so tired after their second day at work, and not to mention the way both of them spent the evening before. They had no energy even to talk to one another. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the next day, Hongjoong still could feel the aftermaths of one night into Seonghwa’s bed. And that discomfort only reminded him of who caused it. That lead his mind to their last meeting, which only brought his anger back.</p><p>The fuck this guy did to him in order to feel like shit for second day in a roll?</p><p>Hongjoong made his way to the staff break room where San was going to brief him on the tasks for the day. Once he opened the door, though, an interesting sight welcomed him for good morning. At 07:45am.</p><p>San was with his back towards the door, plastered onto someone’s lap. They were intensively making out and Hongjoong could clearly see how the other male’s hands were already into San’s pants, grabbing his ass. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ahem,”  Hongjoong made himself known awkwardly. Wasn’t it kind of too early for such activities? And on top of that somewhere where anyone could walk in. Typical for Hongjoong to be one to draw the short stick.   <br/><br/></p><p>“Shit.” The guy pulled his hands out of San’s pants quickly and started buttoning himself, looking over San’s shoulder. It was the Mingi guy, whose hair was ruffled hard and his look was so disoriented while he tried to acknowledge the new presence in the room. He shot Hongjoong a smile a moment later.        “We weren’t doing the naughty. You can … you know, grab a coffee or whatever.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Alright.” Hongjoong said and made a step inside the room, when San turned around and basically shooed him back.         “Right. Will have that coffee later then.”  Hongjoong closed the door quickly and was not sure how to take in the situation, but when he turned in the direction towards the reception, he was met with the Yunho guy's face - a big smile was already shining there, sharing doses of positive energy just by looking at him. </p><p><em>Damn it</em>, he was an early bird as well. Just like Wooyoung - full with energy and positiveness.  Hongjoong really needed his cup of coffee to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. <br/><br/></p><p>“I was just looking for you.”  Yunho said and pointed at the staff room.        “Let’s get in and sign your contract before I get murdered, okay?”  He said and reached for the door.</p><p>Hongjoong instantly reached for the taller one’s hand and pulled him towards himself, stopping him from opening the door.          “In case you want to see something that can’t be erased from your memory … I suggest you don’t do it.”  He snickered awkwardly but the look of realization that followed onto Yunho’s face probably indicated that he successfully got what Hongjoong meant with that. </p><p>“O-okay. Is it Mingi inside?”  Yunho asked, getting a single nod as reply.       “With San?”  Hongjoong nodded again and that made the taller male sigh proudly. He stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm over Hongjoong’s shoulders, leading him down the corridor as he started talking about random stuff without even being asked to.        </p><p>“So the two of them are together since last summer. Mingi was switching boyfriends like crazy, typical player.”  Yunho said, slowly walking as he was holding a folder with one hand and Hongjoong with the other.          “San on the other hand hates rich bastards, so it was a bit hard for Mingi to step on the ground. Is it okay if I update you on several matters? You seem lost and this hotel hides many secrets.”</p><p>“Oh, do share.” Hongjoong laughed at the way Yunho could not stop blabbing. This guy really was like born with excessive vitamin of happiness. Once they made it to the reception, both of them moved behind the desk and sat down.         “What’s the dirties secret around here?” Hongjoong probably had a good guess what and whom kept the medal for dirtiness, but he preferred to hear what Yunho was going to come up with. </p><p> </p><p>Yunho laughed, looking around quickly to see that the hall was empty. Only the security guards were walking around, but those bastards were deadly bored, so they rarely paid any attention. Once that he was assured that it was safe, Yunho leaned to Hongjoong’s ear.</p><p>“So just like you probably ran into San and Mingi, the big Boss ran into them in his office and trust me, I can’t even consider that a secret since he yelled so loud that everyone understood what had happened there.”  Yunho said and laughed hard, bumping his fist on the desk.       “God, I remember his face when he showed up in front of me and told me to kick them out before he kills Mingi. I got to see some asses as well, you know, Mingi decided to finish before getting out.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Bold.” Hongjoong laughed. He didn’t need any additional images in his head, not after <em> that </em> look that San threw at him when he showed him the door. The insolent brats.         “What else?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, there was another time that I was walking with the Boss, sorry if my stories are always connected to him, but I do spend my days with that asshole and he is freaking hilarious.”  Yunho said quickly, looking at Hongjoong with a weird sparkle in his eyes.         “We caught two girls, customers, doing the nasty on the balcony at the second floor. He was holding a cup of coffee and died when he saw the scene, spilled his coffee and cursed me of course, for not catching it on time. The girls gone wild, it was a mess but we agreed to keep it a secret.”  He was talking fast, excitedly and all his stories seemed to be connected to sex, probably because Hongjoong asked him to speak of the dirty secrets.        “I caught Mingi jerking off in almost every office here, this is my experience. In the end, the ones who are always messing up are quiet about their bullshit, but I always know.”<br/><br/></p><p>Poor guy, Hongjoong thought. He had to witness so many things and be always with his boss. Now that was for sure pure luck of misfortune. <br/><br/></p><p>“Well, I would not have expecting anything less, considering this is a hotel.” Hongjoong finally commented. When he saw that Yunho was about to say something, he included.      “I mean, don’t people come here so they can hide and do silly things?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Sometimes they wanna be seen.”  Yunho shrugged.       “By the way, you will probably get hit on every hour because you are pretty.”  He said and smiled at Hongjoong.          “San is immune to that since he is really into Mingi. Mingi is the boss’ cousin and is basically useless but he hangs here all the time, taking care of the faces inside the hotel. As you can see, we hire good looking people, just because Mingi convinced the boss that the staff must look like models and he wasn’t against it. But he tends to fire people a lot, calling them dumb and stuff. Speaking of him….”  Yunho paused for a moment and looked around again when the automatic doors opened and Seonghwa entered the hotel, wearing another white shirt, blue jeans, holding his suit top in one hand while he spoke on the phone with someone, wearing black glasses. His hair was styled the same way that Hongjoong had seen on the night of their hook up and by his tensed posture, everyone could tell that he was nervous.</p><p>“....I completely forgot to fulfill his wishes, so hurry up.”  Yunho pushed the folder into Hongjoong’s hands and opened it.         “This is your contract. The underlined part of it is specifically about you, having to keep your mouth shut about everything that is happening in the hotel. Confidential information and all. Sign in or else I’m dead.”  He pushed a pen in his hand as well and grinned.<br/><br/></p><p>Hongjoong started listing the papers of his contract and quietly mumbled to Yunho.            “Can I read it first?” <br/><br/></p><p>“No, we don’t have time for that. Read later.”  The other insisted with puppy eyes directed to Hongjoong.<br/><br/></p><p>Hongjoong threw the puppy man a look - even youngsters knew better than to sign something without reading it. His eyes moved back to the papers and quickly skipped through the paragraphs. What immediately caught his attention was the amount noted down as his salary - it was at least 10 times bigger than the initially agreed one. </p><p>“Are you sure those documents are for me?” He asked the PA and looked at him expectantly. Yunho nodded while shrugging down, lower on the chair in obvious attempt to hide himself from Seonghwa who distractedly passed by them. </p><p>The guy had great luck that his boss was talking over the phone, not giving a damn for the normal human beings that were politely greeting him when he passed by them. Even if Yunho was scrunched down and had no visibility over the people in front of the desk, that didn’t mean that the ones against them could not see his big form, curved unnaturally under the reception desk. </p><p>Yunho rushed Hongjoong to sign the papers and only after the blue haired one double checked that indeed that was his contract, with his personal information and all, only then had he put his signature on the papers. </p><p>Once Yunho happily thanked him and moved away, only then could Hongjoong quietly read what he signed exactly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's up, babies?!!!  We know, we know... it's filler chapter and not that intense, but still we have Yunho presented for the first time. And believe us, he is hilarious one! You'll absolutely love him in future xD<br/>Oooh, what about Seonghwa and his assumptions?<br/>Hongjoong has a point to be offended, right? RIGHT? Poor baby... but don't you worry... in the next chapter a specific someone will make things better for him xDDDDD<br/>So, yeah... tell us what you think so far!<br/>XOXO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weeks passed and finally Hongjoong successfully passed his training period. He was finally giving night shifts and he waited for them as warm piece of bread. </span>
  <span>He was damn sure that if supernatural stuff existed he was going to be a vampire. He really preferred night over day. Somehow everything was more at ease, there was no rush, no stress, no traffic. Everything was better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And most importantly the <em>interesting things happened at night time.</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, gorgeous.”  Came the regular greeting. If Hongjoong had to say that he didn’t enjoy all compliments that he was getting recently, he had to lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the contrary, he bashed into them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How may I help you?” He slurred into the most polite way that he could master. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When does your shift end?”     The man was indeed attractive. Hongjoong heard the maids - Jennie and Lisa -  comment that he was recently presented to the business model. A <em>handsome</em> one. With lean body. Hongjoong could sneak through his wide shirt and see his abs <em>if</em> he just leaned a little over the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s confidential.” The blue haired one easily replied back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” The guy leaned onto his elbows and made the decision for Honjoong. He could clearly see 6-pack over there and tanned skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it, why did he have to sign those papers? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sex? In the hotel? The fuck? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What kind of contract was that? <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was caught breaking the rules then he had to pay 10 times his salary and be disgracefully released from duty. </span>
  <span>However, that didn’t mean that he could not set himself dates with the hot, eager customers. And thank God, Yunho had become somewhat close with him and showed him the ‘back door’ of those contractual rules. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Can I really help you with something or you just want to chit-chat?” Hongjoong raised an expectant eyebrow at the guy who blatantly was checking him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the customer could reply a rather nasty looking lady showed up out of nowhere and hugged the man’s right biceps. Protective girlfriend? A sponsor? Sugar mommy? <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, what’re you doin’ here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin, gorgeous. Just complaining about my air-conditioner in the room. You said it’s not working last night, right?”   The man smugly lied while his eyes were still locked with Hongjoong’s ones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here it was the perfect example why you should not mess with rich and spoilt customers. It didn’t matter that the guy was basically striping Hongjoong off until a few seconds ago, flirting with him, there was no real intention there, just playfulness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, Hongjoong was left in peace to continue his shift. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours passed and nothing much happened. Four lost cards - Hongjoong provided duplicates and explained the importance of not losing them again, but the tourists were only listening without really paying any attention to what he was telling them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However once Hongjoong noticed the glass doors sliding aside, in order to let someone inside, his breath hitched.</span>
  <span>He swore, the perfection of that person’s appearance was out this world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Park Seonghwa was going straight his way during the ungodly hours. He was not wearing suit this time - which was a surprise, as Hongjoong hadn't seen him out of that attire during all that time - long sleeved red shirt, which was at least 3 times sizes bigger than it should have been, neatly tucked into tight leather pants.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong had to gulp down at the way this man looked - h</span>
  <span>is hair disheveled, as if someone had swept it numerous times aside, or ran his fingers though its bangs,  in order not pull it too harshly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it, Hongjoong had to get laid soon. </span>
  <span>His imagination ran dosen inappropriate images all Seonghwa included. Some of them were pulled back from his memory of their one-night stander but others … others were purely made up. He had vivid imagination, okay? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And on top of that, once Seonghwa stopped right in front of Hongjoong and hit the desk with both of his hands, only then had Hongjoong realized that this behavior was not usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa leaned over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From such close distance Hongjoong could smell alcohol on him. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lost my card.”  The guy stated, bursting into laughter as he bumped his head against his arms, killing his giggles there.           “It’s not a regular one. Deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we have duplicates that are being kept here just in case of an emergency?” Hongjoong was conveniently informed by San that Seonghwa had a room always available for himself in the hotel, but this was the first time - not considering their night together - that he was seeing Seonghwa coming to the hotel during the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hongjoong was on day shifts, he had to see him every morning passing by, not even glancing in his direction. </span>
  <span>They haven’t talked after that memorable meeting he had with him in Seonghwa’s office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, seeing the guy drunk, right in front of him, was not a normal thing for the blue haired one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably.”  The other replied, lifting his head just so he could look at Hongjoong.          “I had a meeting.”  He stated randomly, obviously feeling in a mood to talk that night.          “There is a friend of mine who isn’t exactly a person who loves to be at such meetings without… a pill or two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oookay.” Now, Hongjoong really didn’t want to know more of what this man had been up to.       “I will find your spare card. Wait for a moment.” He started typing on his computer when Seonghwa once again opened his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hit my car while parking.”  He started recalling stuff to himself, watching over Hongjoong’s every move but not really paying attention to what he was doing.      “Also left the keys inside. Can you hurry up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you call the police? Are you hurt, need me to call a doctor?”  Hongjoong asked right away when he heard the about the accident. And a comment such like ‘I hit my car’, coming from a drunk guy absolutely could not be believed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong carefully looked over the other’s state trying to find any hints of damages over his body, but could not see anything.              “Are you okay, Seonghwa?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other looked like he was about to slid down on the floor and that was exactly what he did. He just casually sat down, bursting into another wave of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mark, what’s up tonight?”  Seonghwa started to talk casually to the security guy, who was standing across the hall, trying to obviously ignore what was happening, until his boss called out his name. Then he politely smiled and approached them, throwing Hongjoong a glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him the hell out of here. The guy will fire us all if someone walks in and sees him like that.”   The Mark guy whisper shouted at Hongjoong and kept ignoring Seonghwa’s blabbering while he was explaining more stuff about his eventful night.         “I’m gonna stand here, can’t leave my spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, because I can leave mine, right?” Hongjoong snapped right away, quickly gathering the card duplicate of Seonghwa’s room from the hidden safe under the desk.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the security guy.”  The older man told Hongjoong and rolled his eyes to his boss when he started to rise up from the ground.        “Just go, Hongjoong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He crashed his car at the parking, send someone to see it. The key is still there.” Hongjoong quickly explained to Mark and then moved towards Seonghwa. He circled an arm around his shoulders and started guiding him towards the elevators. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you drove your car while you’re… intoxicated.” Hongjoong disapproved quietly, but the harsh push which followed made him stumble aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my first time doing that.” The other said wisely, looking like he was about to fall asleep as his sharp eyes were lidded, his hair sticking to the sides of his head. When the elevator opened, the guy must started having hallucinations that he was in his room, or he just didn’t care anymore as he started undoing his shirt, resting his back against the wall once he entered it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong tried to ignore Seonghwa from that point on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was at work. The other male was his boss, the owner’s son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue haired one’s eyes were fixated on the small screen showing the floor number, silently praying time would quicken and he’d complete his task of escorting Seonghwa safely to his room. He did not date to move his eyes from the electric screen, otherwise even if he didn't directly check upon Seonghwa, his eyes were going to catch his reflection in the mirror walls. And that was a big<em> no, no.</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reached the desired destination, the elevator door’s opened and he guided Seonghwa once again out of it. Somewhere during their short ride up - Seongwha had managed to undo all his buttons and remove the cloth from his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong actually had to go back into the elevator and gather the shirt from the floor where the other had tossed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My card?” The bossy tone could not be ignored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong swore now he knew what Yunho was talking about. You could see almost anything when you work at such places …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a swift move from his side, Hongjoong checked the card and the door unlocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you annoyed?”  Seonghwa had a curious expression over his obviously drunk features and he kind of didn’t wait for an answer. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Hongjoong’s work shirt and dragged him into his room, kicking the door closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong remembered that room. Well, it was not a normal room, but a suite, and he knew that because he walked the walk-of-shame when he had to leave it the previous time he'd visited the animal's lair. Seonghwa did not put the card into the slot beside the door, so once the door was closed, they were engulfed in darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put the card into the slot, so the light can turn on.” Hongjoong reminded Seonghwa what he had to do, since he obviously was that wasted that he couldn’t remember where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know where it is.”  Seonghwa said; a second later Hongjoong heard the quiet thud of something being dropped on the ground. How sly of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was intense warmness coming closer to him in the darkness and before he could react, Hongjoong got pair of hands on his waist, moving slowly to their final destination, which was his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me make it up to you.”  Seonghwa spoke right into his ear, leaving a kiss over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The receptionist was shocked and with a good reason. He didn’t even want to think about those hands which already were working on his pant’s zipper, not to mention that mouth which was currently covering the side of his neck with kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Hongjoong grabbed those sly hands and gripped them tightly with his own.       “You are drunk and I’m at work, so I’d better…”  </span>
  <span>He couldn’t finish, because Seonghwa left his neck quickly after, sliding down. Hongjoong’s breath hitched as the guy roughly pulled his working shirt up once that he was down on his knees and started spreading his poison there, leaving heated kisses over the exposed skin, his other hand already working down in pulling his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His next move came like a hurricane as he pressed another kiss on top of his clothed member, snickering quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you like having me down like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that very moment, Hongjoong was grateful there was no light and he could not clearly see what Seonghwa looked like that down on his knees, sneaking up at him through his disheveled bangs. Unconsciously, he dragged his hands into the other’s hair and pulled slightly at those strands that mingled between his fingers smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was mistake. Big time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was sex deprived, okay? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And those lips were once again on his skin, following random patterns on his belly, while ghost fingers were striding up and down his sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong was turned on since the moment Seonghwa whispered in his ear. <em>You cannot just ignore that voice</em>, Hongjoong thought - mentally redeeming himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you like.”  Seonghwa’s next words sounded like a demand. Once that he said that, he cupped Hongjoong’s member and still kept his briefs on as if purposely ignoring to slid them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When did his pants go down even? </span>
  <span>Hongjoong had no memory of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, he had to think fast or he was going to submit to his own needs, but from experience he knew not to continue anything with the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanilla sex.”  Hongjoong was sure that this was his card out of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dick doesn’t work like that.”  Seonghwa said lowly, pulling his briefs finally with a sharp pull. His lips moved on Hongjoong’s erected cock almost instantly as he used one hand to hold the base of it and then guided it all the way into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever thoughts of leaving the room Hongjoong had in his head, flew right from the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could not stop the shiver that ran down his spine the moment when his cock slid inside the hot, skilled mouth of the other. He felt nothing but pure bliss when Seonghwa ran his tongue along the shaft’s length. He pulled up only to go down harshly on his cock once again, and a moan slipped his mouth when the tip of his dick hit his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa went on deep throating him just like that. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong could not stop his moans from that moment on. <br/></span>
  <span>And while he was in that state of daze, he couldn’t pay attention to anything that was happening. Until the warmness disappeared and he got lifted up suddenly, guided towards another place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything after that started to happen in full speed as Seonghwa threw him over the bed and hovered over him, pressing a hard kiss against his lips. His body straddled Hongjoong with an ease and he was scratching his bare skin wherever his fingers touched it. Hongjoong could think that this was Seonghwa’s way of worshiping him if it wasn’t completely rough. He was distracting him with kisses, using the moment where Hongjoong’s lips parted to release a moan, to slid his tongue into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the other's hand over his cock again, palm rubbing it slowly and then Seonghwa left his lips again, sliding back to where he previously had been. Hongjoong’s knees got forcefully pulled up and he felt the warmness of Seonghwa’s tongue touching his neglected member again. Hongjoong could hear him murmuring quietly, silent whispers of how good he was and what Seonghwa wanted to do to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move.”  Seonghwa spoke and left his side again, giving him a moment to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s whole body was shivering from the attention it was getting. His mind was a mush. He just knew that he <em>wanted</em> whatever the man was <em>offering</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of desperation… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Seonghwa got back onto the bed, he popped something open. Hongjoong could literally hear every step he took until he reached the bed, each intake of breath due to the silence that had taken place between them. And then the other was back down on his body, lips kissing the inner side of his right thigh so soft and slow that it got him shaking again. One slick finger pressed against the walls of his hole and his legs tried to close around the other, but he didn’t let him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said don’t move.” Seonghwa ordered, punishing him as lubed finger slid in harshly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud groan, on the verge of moan slipped through Hongjoong’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to me. I wanna hear how good you feel.”  Seonghwa kept talking, no sign of his previous condition where he was falling against the reception desk, bursting into laughter. As if the intoxicated man vanished into thin air once they entered his dark room and started this. The finger that he had in Hongjoong pulled out, only to slid back in the company of another one, this time Seonghwa used no force and let his fingers glide into Hongjoong slow enough to drive him crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After couple of thrusts into his body, Seonghwa twisted his fingers while in the same time slipped them deeper and then a louder moan got ripped from Hongjoong,. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my … there… it feels so good.” Seonghwa had found his sweet spot so easily that it was almost no fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where did the crazed guy go? Hongjoong didn’t know and didn’t care when Seonghwa blessed him with a few more thrusts in the same way, only to edge him more and more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels good, huh?”  Seonghwa snickered, wrapping his free hand around Hongjoong’s cock and stroke it fast only to make the feeling build up in the pit of his stomach. He stopped all movements at once then, his fingers stilling into the blue haired boy and his other hand stopping his upcoming release.         “Too fast, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noo…” Hongjoong whined once his brain functioned enough to realize that Seonghwa was once again playing with him. This time though the game was going to be far more intense for Hongjoong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue haired one desperately tried to reach out for the other and pull him in a kiss, to provoke him into action, but his attempt was complete failure when Seonghwa shrugged away from his reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this? Just fuck me.” Hongjoong was beyond the point where he needed his pride, he just wanted to release the built up tension. Tension which Seonghwa purposely brought and magnified for him. On top of that, Hongjoong had became too sensitive due to the denied orgasm, to the point he could feel in HD the fingers that were still immobile but buried in him… including the ones that were locking his cock in tight grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was breathless. He needed something, anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so sexy when you whine.”  Seonghwa said, ignoring his previous words as he slid his lips around Hongjoong’s neglected cock, taking him deep again. His fingers started moving in the addition to a third one. He started finger -fucking him faster than before, trying to edge him again and it happened easily as he rubbed his sweet spot with each thrust of his hand.      “Right there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A prolonged whine easily slipped through. If whines was what the other wanted then Hongjoong was going to whine as long as it gave him what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He confirmed vocally, just so the other wouldn’t stop suddenly. And he didn’t. On the contrary Seonghwa roughly continued to finger-fuck him while his lips once again started playing with the tip of his cock. But what finally made Hongjoong lose every connection with the world was when Seongwha leaned in to deepthroat him once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The best orgasm in his whole life followed only to leave him boneless. He felt as if he was levitating right then and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong was not aware how much time he spent into the neverland, or how long his body shivered, experiencing the aftermaths of such an orgasm, but by the time he could sense the world around him once again, the lights were on and Seonghwa was sitting on the side of the bed and staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong blinked right back at him as if he was seeing him for the first time in his life. His brain could not assimilate still what had happened and what lead to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They just exchanged looks, staring into each other’s eyes. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…”  The other broke the silence quietly, moving his eyes along Hongjoong’s body.      “.......I guess you had fun on your night shift.”<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong wanted to slap himself. Hard. Couple of times. Dozens. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… it was good.”  He confirmed awkwardly not knowing how to behave or what else to say. Did he have to say anything else at all? From the position on the bed, he could see pieces of his clothes on the floor and rejected the idea of raising up, only to start disgracefully dressing up and riding the walk of shame once again. And in front of Seonghwa of all people. At least the previous time, he had the dignity of dressing while being on his own. Now he had to do it in front of the guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope, he was not doing it yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.”  Seonghwa spoke again as if reading his mind. He stood up, showing signs of his still drunken state, as he tried to balance his posture for a short moment and headed towards the bathroom, throwing Hongjoong a nasty smile.      “You can take your time.”  With that he got in and closed the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a gentleman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With hectic routine Hongjoong did not even realize how a week had passed since the night he had to escort Seonghwa to his suite and what happened afterwards. He could clearly see the knowing looks which the security guy was throwing at him every time they met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong didn’t know what to think of what triggered Seonghwa to initiate that second session of theirs. Imagine the shame that he had to live through whenever he met Mark on their shifts - since yeah, they were in the same shift. And it was getting worse whenever Seonghwa was showing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately for his sanity - Seonghwa was once again back to ignoring Hongjoong. <br/></span>
  <span>Unfortunately for his dignity and pride though, Hongjoong was getting moodier after each such event. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucker.” Wooyoung who remained true to his supportive best-friend character, cursed at the man every change he got. Hongjoong who had no desire of keeping secrets from his childhood friend, had narrated short summary of how he had been thoroughly fucked into oblivion.            “He’s the one who specifically prepared the contract for you and he was the one who made you violate it.”<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically I did not have sex.”  Hongjoong argued and realized that he actually was disappointed by that fact.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For one reason or another Hongjoong felt like he overstepped a boundary which he shouldn’t have. The first time was a surprise - it was new, it was out of his normal conception, but could he say it was awfully bad? No, he couldn’t swear on his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time though - now Hongjoong realized that Seonghwa only teased him. He teased him with what he could have but never would be worth of getting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he felt small. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not like the blue haired one had low-esteem, but each day that passed in which Seonghwa was passing by him, with chin raised up so high as if it was aiming for the sky, Hongjoong felt like he actually made up those memories of them kissing, of Seonghwa controlling him, of him pushing him down onto the mattress and dominating over him. It felt surreal and blurry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And once the marks which were all over his body faded … Hongjoong wondered if he could once again experience something as thrilling as what he had while being with Seonghwa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had adapted to the routine of rotating shifts. Working on 24/7 shifts was nice - 2 day shits, 2 night shifts and then Hongjoong had four days to spend however he liked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he preferred the night time for working, Hongjoong could not deny that it was funnier during the day, since he could chat with Wooyoung during his breaks. Or whenever he was hungry, he just snuck into the restaurant (once again courtesy of the almighty Jung Wooyoung and how easily he succeeded in wrapping Yeosang around his finger). And the biggest plus was, of course, Yunho and his positivism. Sometimes on the day shifts he doubled with San and he could entertain himself with jokes about him and Mingi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, he liked his job so he’d preferred not to lose it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day he saw a message from his bank for his salary transaction, he felt like he had hit the lottery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, and not to mention the constant flirting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s ego was growing with each encounter he had with the arriving customers. They always commented that the advertising did not lie and the staff of Lote Hotel was chosen with intention to please the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not all the time, but the hit on comments from both males and females were making him speechless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And currently, Hongjoong found himself in the exact predicament.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Your lips would look so damn sexy wrapped around my dick tonight.”  That comment came out of nowhere. Hongjoong was completing his last tasks for the day, as he was impatiently waiting for San to come and step in, so he could finally call it a day and blissfully start his weekend, when an absolute stranger came up directly to him with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How one could answer to that? While not losing his job? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong measured the guy up and down, noticing that he was not exactly awfully bad, but that was not the point. He was at work and he had to smile politely and reply something, anything back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of that, behind the man there he was Park Seonghwa with a raised eyebrow. He looked like he’d heard the same absurd comment and stopped in his tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be glad to help you out with any complains if you have regarding our services, however we do not offer such … entertainment.”  He tried to muster a polite smile on his face, but he was sure that the awkwardness had beat it up to his face and made him look ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s attention was more on Seonghwa than the customer, but once he saw him continuing his stride towards his office, the receptionist finally looked at the customer for real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy your stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four free days that he had were gone in blink of an eye. Without him realizing, Hongjoong was once again in his uniform behind the desk counter and dealing with the daily dose of complains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not even lunchtime and Hongjoong felt like his head was going to explode. Today was not his day and that was it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, sunshine.”   Oh, the irony. Hongjoong felt more like the darkest cloud ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How may I help you, sir?”  He tried his best his tone not to waver and express the displeasure of seeing the same customer that had tried hitting on him on his last shift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now… is that an offer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Hongjoong was starting to see red. Maybe because he was out of it, or because he just didn’t like the look the other man was giving him - as if Hongjoong was someone who was expected to get down on his knees and beg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just skip this righteous pretence of yours and just go for the fun, huh?” The man leaned on the counter and smirked at Hongjoong - a gruesome view, but Hongjoong could not stop from looking at the man’s face. He wondered how someone could be so disgusting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My room is 8746. Come visit me tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone else joined them, but Hongjoong was too busy to glare to notice the one who put his elbow against the reception desk, his back facing Hongjoong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Seonghwa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should he visit your room, excuse me for the interruption”  He said, lowering his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose while his eyes locked with the nasty ones of the other guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are?”  The stranger asked boldly, clearly not enjoying the third party in the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa smiled, but his smile wasn’t the usual polite one that he was giving the customers of the hotel.        “It doesn’t matter who I am, he is at work. If you’ll excuse me now, I’m gonna ask you nicely to fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy frowned, releasing an angry laugh, pulling back from the desk.        “Do you know who I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that was amusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim NamJoon, the son of Mr. Kim Jaemin. Mr. Kim is a very close friend of mine.”  Seonghwa said, raising his eyebrows while skeptically starting all over the guy over the edge of his glasses.        “Was I clear enough now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy kept frowning, but backed away from them, sparing Hongjoong another glance before he turned on his heels and left the scene, heading towards the elevators. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Hongjoong could tell that Seonghwa enjoyed his victory, because as he turned his profile to him, he wore a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate this asshole.”  He said quietly, since the guy was still standing in front of the elevator, talking to someone over the phone.        “His father is technically a millionaire, but his son is a waste of life. Literally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Hongjoong was still taken aback by the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seonghwa handled the situation. All macho and all, but fashionably modern one.  Hongjoong could not stop himself from smiling at the other, seeing that he was not hiding his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa sighed, pulling away from the desk, turning his head back to give Hongjoong a stern look.         “Don’t let anyone talk to you like that.”  He said for last and headed towards his office. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo... what do you think? The boss got drunk and decided to play. Seonghwa's carefree side flashed and Hongjoong just happened to be there and see it. <br/>To everyone who spared time to comment and give kudos to the story so far - THANK YOU so much! It means a lot to us. You can't even imagine the motivation your comments give us! </p>
<p>XOXO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another three days passed and Hongjoong was counting the hours behind the reception desk. He’d been briefed by San that during the day most of the hotel’s visitors had left, so an easy shift was awaiting for him. Of course, on the next morning they were expecting a big group - around 150 people, who’re coming for a medical conference, to check in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was damn glad that he was not the one who had to welcome the group and work with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, San’s prediction came true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even one lost card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even one complain that there was not enough alcohol at one of the bars around the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even Mark was lingering around to keep him company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Traitor</em>, Hongjoong thought. What if some terrorist decided to attack them? There was not going to be nobody on the front door to take the first bullet. Usually in the movies, the security guys were the first ones to fall down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was boredly sitting down, when he noticed how that Kim NamJoon guy stepped closer to the reception desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Here he goes again</em>, Hongjoong mentally braced himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have something to complain about?”  Hongjoong had learnt his lesson not to wait for that man to greet him first and use ‘help’ in a sentence directed at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of what bitch you are.” The man was clearly drunk, as alcohol was reeking out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to call for security to escort you to your room?” Hongjoong was adamant on not losing his cool in front of that person. The way the customer was looking at him reminded Hongjoong of a haunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just escort me to my room, you little whore?”  The guy kept on going with his insults, looking at him with his distant look.       “Last time you had a backup, now you are all alone here. So….”  the guy leaned over the desk.   ”How much for a night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s boredom flew out the window. It was replaced with anger. All rich bastards were the same. Using their money to get what they want, without thinking who they were stepping upon onto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have so much, babe.” Hongjoong forgot that he was at work, that he needed to be polite and serve the customers. He was a person, a man who would not just accept what that drunken and possibly drugged spoiled bastard was throwing at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy scoffed at that, doing something that Hongjoong wasn’t expecting him to do. He reached out, slapping him across the face as he broke into laughter after that, gripping the collar of Hongjoong’s shirt to pull him towards himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know your place, bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s surprise lasted couple of seconds. He was not that fragile, even if his appearance gave such vibe. He pressed the button which was right under the desk plot, put there specifically for such situations where someone felt endangered. His action just alerted not only the security guards all around the hotel, but also the management that there was a situation going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me.” He pushed the bastard back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna show you how I deal with stubborn bitches like you.”   The guy hissed, not minding Mark as he appeared from around the corner, wearing a scowl on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then everything that played in front of Hongjoong’s eyes was again like in the movies. Mark reached out for the guy and tried to reason him, only to get a punch on the face by the other. Two more of the security guys showed up from the elevator just when Mark wrapped his arms around the guy and tried to prevent his next action, depriving him from any movement. He looked professional for the first time since Hongjoong knew the guy, but the other two men who arrived at the scene weren’t so nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them stood on the side, talking on the phone with someone as the other guy joined the messy scene, grabbing the Namjoon guy by the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa joined the party with a blast, reaching the guy who still held his phone and mumbled something to him before walking towards the crazed guy and the two security guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he drunk?”  He asked loud enough for Hongjoong to hear even from afar, looking like he was holding back, but his eyes were angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong will give you the details, sir.”  Mark answered, keeping the guy still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nodded, not sparing Hongjoong a look.       “Get him the fuck out and make sure that he won’t sleep here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But where…”  Mark obeyed the order, taking a step back with the struggling guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care where he is going to sleep.”  Seonghwa said and his jaw clenched angrily.         “Get him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You again? I’m gonna get you, motherfucker.”  The drunk guy spat at his face before he got yanked back harshly by the two guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not.”  Was all that Seonghwa said before spinning on his heels, walking straight at Hongjoong. Once that he was there, he put his hands over the desk, drumming with his fingers angrily. A second later he ran his hands through his styled hair and frowned at Hongjoong.        “What did he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried to buy me for the night and slapped me.” Hongjoong’s anger was still there, but the scene which enfolded in front of him brought satisfaction to his hurt pride. The guy was brought out of the door by the security guards as if he was nobody.            “That’s it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nodded, still frowning at him.       “Do you want me to call the police?”  He asked, glancing aside to check out the situation outside and the drunk guy was still yelling around, but Mark and the other guy were staying in front of the doors, not letting him in.        “Had to kick that fucker out earlier. Give me the registration book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong did as he was told. While Seonghwa was going through the book, he wondered about his boss’ offer to call the police. Yeah, right. As if that would help anyone. The guy was filthy rich, so even if he filed a report, Hongjoong was sure that it was going to be dismissed with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not involve the police.” Hongjoong finally opened his mouth, while staring at the book which Seonghwa was flipping through.         “You handled the situation, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.”   The other mumbled thoughtfully, finding what he was searching for quickly and grabbed a pen from the stand on the desk, writing something down on the page.         “And I like to keep my staff protected. If you start feeling insecure while being here, then I have failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I call you then?”  The question was out of his lips before he could actually think whether it was proper for him to voice it out. Hongjoong mentally cringed at his own boldness. The only time when he actually pronounced that name, knowing that the person in front of him was his boss, was when he was drunk. Beside that brief moment of stupidity, he avoided to use names or anything with the other. Not that he had the chance to do so, since there was no common ground between them where they can meet, not to mention talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s hand stilled and he stopped writing the moment when the question reached him. He rolled his eyes up at caught Hongjoong’s eyes curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a name.”  He replied sternly, but something in his eyes sparkled dangerously and Hongjoong could swear that the air around them suddenly got few degrees hotter.         “I’d like you to use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s heart didn't just skip a beat at the way Seonghwa was looking at him. No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blood did not get hotter inside his veins, nope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it then.”  Hongjoong got challenged out of the blue by the other and he could barely notice the slight pull of the edges of his lips. </span>
  <span>Confusion swirled inside Hongjoong but there was something too luring in that man. Something that the blue haired one could not ignore or deny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa.” The air around them became heavier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The said guy bit his bottom lip, holding Hongjoong under his gaze for a while, but the moment when a voice sounded in the distance, he got distracted and looked away to see that the security guards entered the hotel, chatting between each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fill in the report for you. I hate bastards who think they can do whatever they want.”  Seonghwa spoke again, as if he wasn’t trying to dirty talk Hongjoong seconds ago, just because Mark was approaching along with the other guy.        “Trust me, I can handle you good.”   He said without even looking at Hongjoong and greeted the security with a frown, pulling away from the desk.        “Tell the maids to gather up his stuff and bring them outside. Mark, you stay here the whole night. Junho, go back up.”  He quickly ordered around, nodding at the man who still stood beside Mark.        “Let’s go to check the cameras, Max, I want the details. Not gonna let some asshole play the boss here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Mr. Park.”    </span>
  <span>And with that Seonghwa and the buff guy left the entry hall, their shoes echoing after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a boring night, indeed. Hongjoong sat down on the chair and just …. dwelt into his own confusion over Seonghwa’s dual behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, the staff members went on a wild party, or at least the ones who weren’t having night shift and were cool enough to join the small company of San, Yeosang, Jongho again along with Lisa. Of course Hongjoong and Wooyoung were there, but there were more faces from the staff amongst them, Hongjoong knew only Mark. This time they occupied many tables, the party began when the DJ announced the birthday of someone that the two best friends had no idea worked with them, but when all of the hotel workers started cheering the person, they tagged along just for the fun of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then shots of tequila were ordered for everyone, ten for each person, which was a nice start of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally something good after so many bullshits.”  Wooyoung said, cheering his friend with a small shot glass, leaning his head on Yeosang’s shoulder. Hongjoong had no idea how intense their repetitive hookups were, but Wooyoung was very certain that he wasn’t going to date the guy and just had fun with him. Literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, just to tell you in advance,”  San started after he ambitiously ordered the next round of drinks.             “my man is coming later, so …. hands off.” He laughed loudly as he cheered everyone and emptied his glass in one shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had come to the realization that San had no shame. At all. He’d worked with him for more than a month now and he’d caught him and Mingi in provocative situations dozen times. But he was a definitely cutie when he wanted to be one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands off you or him?”  Hongjoong challenged right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, no talking about Mingi and San around me.”  Jongho raised his hand up in the air and laughed, wrapping an arm around Lisa when she slapped him on the shoulder and told him to shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they are domestic. Let them have fun, loser.”  Yeosang yelled at his friend and Wooyoung was about to add something when a hand landed on his ass and surprised him. The look that he threw at him made the poor blonde laugh awkwardly and he removed his hand, later on left them altogether and walked to the table beside theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several eyes looked at Wooyoung and he frowned.       “We are not boyfriends.”  He stated for everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa was the first to disagree with that statement         “Yeah, right. If you think San and Mingi are bad… try working with <em>them</em>.” She tilted her head into Wooyoung’s direction and the whole table erupted in laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re busted, dude.”  Hongjoong snickered at Wooyoung as well. Not minding the look that his best friend threw at him. </span>
  <span>An unfamiliar for Hongjoong face showed up from behind San and rested himself against the boy casually. Probably some friend of his or another employee of the hotel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nailing one of the bosses is fun, but the one who gets the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real deal</span>
  </em>
  <span> is gonna get a whole ass reward in the end.”  The guy said and his unpleasant remark didn’t get unnoticed by Wooyoung, whose eyes rolled at the stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?”  He asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Park fucking Seonghwa. I've heard rumors that don’t just flow between the hotel walls.”  The guy replied, getting shrugged off by San.        “The guy is picky. Doesn’t like the easy catch. I had a friend who tried flirting, ended up getting his ego smashed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I guess you wanna try your luck too?” Wooyoung shot him with another glare, not really having a reason to argue, but probably wanted to take more information from that guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong loved his best friend. The noisy side of his character came in handy in such situations. What this man was saying was of utmost interest for Hongjoong and judging by the looks that everyone at the table were sharing, he was not the only one. </span>
  <span>What did he mean with that Seongwha was picky? Hongjoong wondered how they just exchanged glares, exchanged their names and the rest is history. And not to mention, Seonghwa’s reaction when he realized that Hongjoong was someone who worked for him and how he tried to pay him to ‘keep his mouth shut’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was still bitter on the matter, when he actually remembered about that part of their shared moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, the last one, just from a night ago was enough to change Hongjoong’s opinion on the guy. Not only had Seonghwa thrown the Namjoon guy out but he really blacklisted him as well, banning him from ever entering the premises. San also confirmed that when they met earlier today, so he got him informed of what had happened. Mark had told him that Seonghwa really filed report on his behalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong shook his thoughts to the back of his mind once the new guy raised his voice to comment on something that he could not just ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, who doesn’t?”  The guy laughed and Hongjoong saw with the corner of his eye that Mark was shaking his head from the spot that he was standing, obviously listening to that conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it from someone who actually knows <em>him</em>,” San butted in       <em><strong> “he’ll break you for breakfast, lunch and dinner. In between, as well.</strong></em>” He laughed afterwards raising his glass once again.            “Are we here to drink or what? Raise your glasses bitches.” That last part of course was shouted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally someone who knows how to play this game.”  Jongho bumped his glass against San’s one and drank the shot, as everyone around the table took their drinks and sipped or dawned them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The random guy who came to talk bullshit left them as fast as he came, disappearing somewhere around the other tables. And then a familiar face stood above the crowd, happy smile spread on his entire face while he was making his way towards them, followed by Mingi and Seonghwa, who were talking to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And those are the prettiest babies on the planet here.”  Yunho said while appearing behind Jongho and Lisa, wrapping his arms around them both and squeezing them hard for a second, only to release them and do the same with San and Hongjoong once that he made his way through literally everyone else so he could stand between them.        “Before Mingi comes”   He said and turned to San.         “You look stunning. He’s gonna lose his shit.”  He prised the boy with another grin and then turned to Hongjoong, looking at his outfit and then face.         “Damn, you are a snack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop your big hands, dude.”  Wooyoung told the guy, obviously not knowing who the fuck he was and he was a very jealous friend when it came to strangers, who were hugging his bestest friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was not taken… you were gonna be all mine, Yunho.” San snickered, while Hongjoong laughed out at the comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least now, we all have a chance to share him.” Hongjoong added and turned towards Wooyoung.        “This is Yunho, the gossip man.” He was sure that this was going to ring a bell in his friend’s head, since every time Yunho came to slip some new ‘secret’, within the end of the day every employee in the hotel knew about it. Hence why everyone both loved and feared him. With that deceiving smile on his face, Yunho could ruin you within a day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so this is Yunho?”  Wooyoung finally relaxed, pointing at the said guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho waved back.       “Nice to see you, sweety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is Yeosang’s boyfriend.”  Jongho pointed at Wooyoung, only to receive a kick by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Í am not.”  Wooyoung argued and started hitting Jongho, who ran for his life as the other started chasing him like a kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stubborn guys are my favorite.”  Yunho informed them and rolled his eyes back on Hongjoong.       “But you look so good, don’t think I am flirting now, just stating a fact.”  </span>
  <span>While he was saying that, Mingi nd Seonghwa already filled in the empty spaceon their table. Mingi was all over San almost instantly, greeting him with a kiss that got prolonged for too long as San turned towards him and wrapped his arms around the taller guy’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa on the other hand was talking to the waitress, wearing something different that night. His clothes were all black, black sleeveless shirt, having several buttons undone, his arms exposed for everyone to look at or drool over. His hair was pushed to the side again, revealing his sexy undercut and as Hongjoong was observing him, his eyes caught him watching, while he was still talking to the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment when they stared at each other, Seonghwa’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he looked back at the girl shortly, dismissing her with a wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My God, I swear that one day I will come to work dead because of them.”  Yunho whined, sticking to Hongjoong’s side when Mingi started grabbing San’s ass shamelessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes no sense.”  Seonghwa didn’t even look at his cousin and just raised an eyebrow.          “You can come in my shoes for a day…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hell no. Just not that. I have enough Mingi and San for my days here. I can imagine what is happening in your house.”  By that statement Hongjoong understood something else - Mingi and Seonghwa were living together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s body tensed once Seonghwa moved in order to readjust his position beside him and place his elbows on the table. By doing that, the sides of their thighs were slightly brushing against one another. Such innocent move ordinary would not make Hongjoong tense and alert, but coming from the man who literally had made him see stars two times already… it made him anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi pulled back from the heated kiss that he shared with San and laughed.       “I’m here you know.”  He stated the obvious and reached to mess his boyfriend’s hair sweetly before he took the tall chair beside him and greeted Lisa with a wink.        “‘Sup, sweety?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, just trying to find out if Jongho is dead or not. Let me check.”  The girl said and turned around, getting amused by the scene of Jongho and Wooyoung who were still fighting each other like kids around the third table to their left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was gone, Yunho clapped his hands hard enough to get everyone else’s attention on himself.       “So. I see a bottle of whiskey here and hundred shots of something. Let’s play a game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s how you’ve been crowned as the ‘gossip man’.” San chimed in right away, however he eagerly nodded to the suggestion.          “I’m in.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I reveal all secrets with my methods.”  Yunho responded and Seonghwa scoffed beside Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all secrets can be unfold easily.”  He stated, getting challenged by the tall boy who shot him a wink and lifted the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get you wasted then, boss.”  He said confidently and started filling up the empty glasses around the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s drink to that then.” Hongjoong needed the drink now more than never, since he started to feel the warmth that Seonghwa’s body was emitting, and that only recalled memories which right now were not needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yey.” San cheered Hongjoong right away, not wasting the opportunity to get more alcohol into his system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not at work now, so all formalities are dropped here and now.” Yunho said, specifically looking at his boss, who returned the look with mockery, blowing his dark bangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not my father, if you are trying to say that.”   Seonghwa replied, leaning back so he can fold his arms in front of his chest as he kept his eyes on Yunho.        “What’s the deal tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare”  Yunho shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa frowned.        “The fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, we played that when we were teens, even at your 22nd birthday, I remember. How we were throwing up together out of the balcony since we picked dare too many times.”  Mingi said, looking so hyped about that stupid game that it was ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Seonghwa looked like someone who didn’t like to be embarrassed in such way.          “You are exaggerating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi smirked.       “All the time and about everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay now, let me start then.”  Yunho turned to his left and patted Hongjoong on the shoulder.        “Truth or dare, handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare.” Hongjoong was not that crazy to pick truth in such audience. Not with Yunho’s carefully prepared ears, and especially not in front of the guy sitting by his side.       “Do your worst.”  Once his words were out of his mouth however, and he saw the smug look over Yunho’s face, he was not sure whether his choice was the best one. On the other hand he noted to himself that if Yunho didn’t direct his dare to him, then Hongjoong was going to remain silent for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not a quiet person, on the contrary. He preferred to be in the heart of the party, but right now…. he was the opposite of whom he usually was. And all of that because he felt disturbed by Seonghwa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the man was not even looking at him. Just sharing his space, nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three drinks then. Take them like you take these shots here.”  Yunho said and while talking, he pushed three full glasses of whiskey and pushed them towards Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can hold your hair later, don’t worry.”  Mingi said, wrapping an arm around San while watching the scene that was about to unfold in front of their eyes.        “Yunho is a nasty player, I’d pick truth if I was you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesson learned. Never choose dare when it comes from Yunho. By the time Hongjoong emptied the second glass he felt like he was going to throw up. Not because he was drunk, at least not yet, but because of the burning feeling when the alcohol slid over his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his third glass was down, Hongjoong felt like a hero. Tipsy one, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare, San.” The boy was ready for him with awaiting smile. As if he knew that he was going to be Hongjoong's target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth. I’m the only man here.” He laughed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the biggest lie you’ve ever said?” Hongjoong bit his bottom lip while he waited for the other to speak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The biggest one? Wow, nice one.” San laughed and pretended he was thinking the question over.            “That I’m homeless and needed someone to take me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.” Hongjoong easily laughed out, the 3 whiskey drinks catching up quickly to him.   “It’s a lie - drink”  San eagerly followed the command and snickered at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you playing something here?”  Wooyoung showed up out of nowhere, hopping on a chair right against where Yunho was sitting, looking at everyone excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare, the newcomer has to restart the game.” Hongjoong quickly replied and challenged his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other picked his drink first and started sipping from it, raising his hand when an idea popped in his head. He shot everyone looks, obviously trying to pick his target and for some reason, Hongjoong could tell that his best friend was also tipsy, probably had taken some shots here and there before returning to their table, considering his sly smile and heavy look.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed at Seonghwa, and the guy raised an eyebrow in return.        “Truth or dare.” he said, receiving a sigh in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit me up with a question.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Wooyoung didn’t even think.       “What are your top three turn-ons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good one.” Mingi laughed from aside and Yunho nodded in addition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I wanna know, but I will eventually.”   He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s eyes were boredly looking at the naughty boy who picked his first question very precisely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t get in details.”  Seonghwa warned him, to which Wooyoung shrugged.        “Neck, abs and ….”   He rolled his eyes for a moment.         “... the obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dick?”  Wooyoung asked curiously, making Yunho to take a shot from the table and drink it quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your imagination.”   The other replied, rolling his eyes on Hongjoong for the first time that night. Right when he thought that Seonghwa was going to challenge him, he picked Mingi and dared him to take 10 shots. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The game somehow managed to keep going with ridiculous questions and dares such as Wooyoung’s dare from San to pick up an ice cube and use it against Hongjoong’s skin for 15 seconds, which was sight to watch, since Wooyoung had no worries to make out with his best friend whenever they were in a game such as that, so he put a lot of effort to make sure that all eyes were on him as he trailed that ice cube along Hongjoong’s neck and dropped it while laughing. Another dare was from San to Mingi to make out with him hard and that escalated quickly as all of them were getting wasted without even being asked to drink, so the heated kiss prolonged with time, Mingi stood up from his chair and spread San’s legs, getting between them so they could deepen their kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Hongjoong had dared Yunho to pretend being a stranger and try flirting with him which failed miserably because Yunho was just too funny and he couldn’t stop laughing at him. Right after that Yunho dared Wooyoung to turn around, find himself 10 guys and make out with them, for which his presence was needed. Of course Wooyoung started with Yeosang, pulling him by the hair and smashed their lips together with no warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that left Hongjoong in the company of Seonghwa and the couple that couldn’t stop making out on the other side of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa, truth or dare?” Hongjoong finally mustered the guts to ask. He was wasted, yes, but still could think. And what he was thinking about all revolved around one person. Who has been acting damn strange from the beginning. He was ignoring him, yet whenever his eyes were on him, he made sure that Hongjoong would literally <em>feel</em> the glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare.”  The other picked that for the first time that night, turning to look at him. And the slightly drunk look on his face matched the one in Hongjoong’s ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong just had to lean in, so he could whisper into the other’s ear.        “Your dare is …” his tongue slipped to leave a small lick over the other’s earlobe        “to have sex with me and make me scream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s eyes screwed at that dare and he let his look wander all over Hongjoong’s face for a moment. A small smile crept on his lips and he used one hand to grasp over the blue haired boy’s thigh. His eyes left him again as he stared into the crowd, biting his bottom lip thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Your room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong took a sharp breath at the realization that this dare was actually going to work. He took his phone out and quickly typed a message to Wooyoung not to come to their shared room. Without further notice, he just tilted his head to Seonghwa who did not get his eyes off him during the whole ordeal. Hongjoong was the first one to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was intoxicated but the thrill was intense once he was out the bar and looked over his shoulder. Seonghwa was following behind. Hongjoong quicken his steps as he turned ahead and made his way towards the staff living quarters in the hotel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to Hongjoong’s room without meeting anyone who could recognize them, and even if they did Seonghwa was always at least 20 meters behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hongjoong opened the room to his room, he did not close it. He just waited for the other, and as he showed up he wasted no time in pulling him closer and sealing their lips into a passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the next morning, Hongjoong was going to put all blame on the alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered what Seonghwa had replied to Wooyoung about his turn-ons so once Seonghwa broke the kiss, Hongjoong changed his strategy and started smooching his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa kicked the door closed and pressed his back against it, leaving Hongjoong a chance to have more of that experience as he didn’t push him back on the bed. His hands moved to pull Hongjoong’s black vest up so he had to break his game for a moment so they could release him from it and as his lips sank back into Seonghwa’s neck. Hongjoong’s hands reached under the other’s shirt and dragged his fingers over the heated skin on his sides. The quick intakes of air that Seongwha was taking only encouraged Hongjoong to continue. His hands slipped down to his pants and undone them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, Hongjoong succeeded in pulling Seongwha’s pants slightly down, alongside the briefs. He knelt down with determination to return the favor from the last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up only to check on Seonghwa’s reaction of his actions. His eyes showed lust. Hongjoong took the half hard member into his hands and started stroking it to its fullness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was beyond thrilled at that point, whatever made him act like that, he liked it. The tip of his tongue met the head of the other’s cock.  When he felt that fingers into his hair and a determined push down, then he opened his mouth and took the other slowly into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”  He could hear the quiet curse that slipped and then Seonghwa’s fingers gripped his hair hard, pushing him to take him in deeper. His mouth got fucked by the other until he pulled his hair back, detaching his lips from the leaking cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want me?”  He was asked that, but a moment after he was picked up by Seonghwa, carried to one of the beds and thrown down at it. The black haired guy started stripping from his clothes, obviously getting impatient from all the teasing. As he joined Hongjoong on the bed he got him in a familiar position where his arms got pulled above his head and his legs spread to get his body in between. Without waiting for an answer, Seonghwa attacked his neck, biting it hard, his lips moving away from that spot too fast only to explore his chest. He released Hongjoong’s wrists from his hold and headed south, going from sucking over his left nipple, to biting the soft skin on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Hongjoong’s jeans got undone. Seonghwa’s lips left his heated body as fast as they surrounded it with bites and kisses and he busied himself with pulling his jeans and briefs away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, Hongjoong was already impatient. His hands were roaming over the other’s naked back and when Seonghwa aligned their bodies together, he started humping against him. The feeling was even more intoxicating than alcohol and it made Hongjoong moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing me.” Hongjoong wanted more action. He initiated another messy kiss, which involved more tongue fight than it was necessary. It was clear who was in control yet Seonghwa was playing with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always this impatient?”  The other said between the kisses, pulling back to show him a flash of his smirk.         “Give me protection, I wasn’t planning to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong pushed the other aside and as he reached towards the nightstand where he kept the condoms, he realized that they were not on his but on Wooyoung’s bed. He almost laughed at the realization, but instead of doing it, he pushed Seonghwa from himself so he could stand up and go to his own bed. He wasted no time in finding the lube and condom, and once he made it back to the bed, Seonghwa was already stroking himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired one straddled the sitting man and seated himself over his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another kiss followed when he pushed the lube into the other’s hands. He pulled back and smiled at Seonghwa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a dare to complete.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other returned with a startled look, but concentrated quickly enough to open the condom first while keeping him under his stare.         “This is your second time fucking with me.”  He said that as a warning, but none of his actions were really meaning the words as he leaned in to kiss him again, distracting Hongjoong good enough to not mind whatever the other was doing. He could hear him sliding the condom on himself, felt his left arm wrapping around his waist as the other was about to prepare him, but he didn’t. Instead of a finger, Hongjoong felt him pushing his cock into him which was too much for Hongjoong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” The painful order came but Hongjoong instead of making the other do as he was told, actually made him push further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whine was ripped from Hongjoong’s lips. He started pushing Seonghwa away from his body, but the other’s arms kept him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess…”  The other replied in a quiet gasp, locking his lips somewhere on Hongjoong’s collarbone.        “....It’s already late for foreplay.”  Seonghwa sounded mocking, but he pulled his cock out, just to let Hongjoong breath for a moment. He spread some lube over it and pushed back in, this time thrusting slowly so he could let Hongjoong adjust to him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was tightly gripping Seonghwa by the shoulders ,while his lips somehow found its way between the other’s neck and shoulder. His whole body was shivering from the intrusion but in the same time he couldn’t deny that he felt more intoxicated by the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa picked a pace which Hongjoong was comfortable with and eventually that eased him to the point that the pain which he previously felt got mixed with pleasure. And once his whines switched to groans and finally to moans then Seongwha fasten the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I still have to make you scream?”  It was a serious question thrown at him when Seonghwa pulled back from his shoulder that he was intensively abusing before that, and looked Hongjoong in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s mind was not in right state.            “You really break people for breakfast, don’t you?” He couldn’t get that sentence out of his head ever since San had casually thrown it at the table. And in a way, Hongjoong wanted to experience it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slap against his ass followed and Hongjoong hissed in return.  Seonghwa shook his head, using one hand to pull his neck down and crush their lips together. He let Hongjoong control the game from then on, ride him as hard as he wanted, fast or slow, the guy showed no clue of his previous aggression and that let the blue haired boy experiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that realization empowered Hongjoong. He broke the kiss abruptly only to push Seonghwa back, so he was laying on the bed. He pressed the palms of his hands on the other’s abs and started moving the way he liked it. He swirled his hips and that won him a moan out of Seonghwa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired one was looking at him through half lidded eyes. His hands were gripping Hongjoong's thighs until one of them harshly gripped his cock and started stroking it in check with his own movements riding Seonghwa’s dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleasure consumed Hongjoong from that point on. He indeed screamed when Seonghwa suddenly switched their positions and literally flipped him on the bed, so he could be the one on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shivers from ecstasy made his whole body shiver once he reached his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that made the other move even more erratically, chasing his own climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was once again ravishing his neck, leaving marks and bites all over it, over his collarbones, over each part of his skin that he could reach and by the time Seonghwa tensed, a clue to Hongjoong that he was on the edge, the blue haired guy pulled him down for a rough kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired one came with a prolonged groan, biting Hongjoong’s bottom lip as he thrusted into him several more times before his arms gave in and he literally collapsed on top of the younger one, knocking his breath out instantly. The guy released a breathless laughter, not doing much to move away from him like he needed time to regain control over himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did, he pulled out of Hongjoong and rolled himself on the side, breathing hard and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know.. it was rude of you to say that I had sex with you for money.” Hongjoong suddenly said. He was still gathering his thoughts, but his head was still dizzy and as he was not sober enough, he blabbered the first thing that came to him.            “Don’t do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t my point.”   Seonghwa answered to his accusation and looked aside at him, looking wasted but still full of energy.       “I don’t trust you.”  He said and frowned, sitting up on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that in your room then? Why did you do it?” Hongjoong was referring to the night when he had to escort Seonghwa back to his room. The first time was a mistake, it was clear that both of them acknowledged it. The second time, Seonghwa took Hongjoong by surprise. Now, Hongjoong initiated it. Literally he asked for it. And none of those three times had anything in common. It was like each time Seonghwa was <em>different</em> with him. And that confused Hongjoong to the point that it made him interested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just wanted to.” The other said, wasting no more time in staying there and explaining himself. He stood up from the bed and started picking up his clothes, dressing himself with a thoughtful frown on his face.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’re even,”  Hongjoong slurred. He was tired and still drunk, so he felt like even if the world was about to burn out, he wouldn’t have any strength to move from his comfortable spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that we are.”  Was what the other said and left his room, leaving him to fall into the world of darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, we know... we know... Hongjoong doesn't know what is happening, but is attracted to Seonghwa. The next chapters are better, we promise!<br/>The smut was necessary because ... yeah, 1 time is mistake; 2 times is a lets say having fun?!.... but 3 times, that's the start of a roller-coaster for Joong and soon you'll find out what we mean. <br/>As a warning though, the BDSM tag is just for awareness, we do not intend to dwell too much into that! So for the ones who're either concerned or thrilled about it - please, do not be disappointed when you find out why it's actually there.</p><p>Ooooh, and in the next chapter you'll finally see Hwa's point of view. Hehe. <br/>THANK YOU for the comments, guys! You're the best! </p><p>XOXO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman who stood in front of him on a chair was looking sternly from above her pointy glasses, holding a folder in her hands. She gave him a weird vibe with all that radiating calmness, but he didn’t open his mouth, not before he was asked to speak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a cut on his bottom lip, caused by the fight that he’d just walked out of, his hands were slightly shaking and the anger inside of him was molding, but still remaining there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Park Seonghwa, you know why you are here, right?”  The calm voice filled up his head, but he was still shaking almost visibly, breathing deep and shaky, as if someone had stepped on his chest with a heavy booth, making it hard for him to grasp for air.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded, looking up to meet the eyes of that woman, who was standing behind the desk, ready to listen to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he didn’t want to talk… he was in a daze, a quiet, dark demeanor that he had for awhile now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His black eyes stared calmly at her and she smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know the politics of the school. You turned 16 two days ago. It is now my duty to take things in my hands. If you do something like that again....” She said and leaned over the desk, staring at him like she wanted to see his soul. Well, she probably couldn’t.         “You cannot beat up your schoolmates, not like that. This is violence, Seonghwa.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was aware, he wanted to say, but he was shaking, still angry and never satisfied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This boy has a lot of damages over his face, do you realize this? Do you hear it well and does it make you feel something?”  She asked and his face finally trembled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she implying that he was crazy? He wasn’t, he just couldn’t relax.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” He said and gulped down the lump that was stuck in his throat.         “It makes me angry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to suppress this anger, Seonghwa.”  The woman said and he really wanted to ask her a question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she getting paid good in order to repeat the same bullshit to different students? Was she getting great salary for just talking, without really helping the kids who had anger issues at school?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”  He said shortly and lowered his head, staring down at his hands that were clenched in fists. Weirdly, he wanted to punch her too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We will meet every Tuesday and Friday, so you can start talking to me about your problems. About this anger that you have stuck in yourself. There must be something that is triggering it.”  She said calmly and he wanted to agree with her, but he wouldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was. The constant notes in his locker, calling him gay, describing how he deserved a hard dick in his ass. Typical teenage problems, right? Jay deserved to get his face smashed on the pavement, damn, he deserved more…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Do you realize that your behavior is dangerous, boy?”  She kept her voice even, but when he looked up to act polite towards the older woman, he could see it in her eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The judgement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do, Mrs. Kwon.”  Seonghwa said and locked his hands together to stop the shaking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is not your first time being part of a fight.”  She stated. He nodded.      “You are the one who start those fights, aren’t you? Why are you doing it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa couldn’t recall himself from 20 minutes ago. It was brief. Someone pushed the tray away from his hands, called him names and he just…. he had no memory of what exactly happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know. I was angry.”  Seonghwa said, looking down at his hands again.        </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you feel when you are angry? What are you thinking about, Seonghwa?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kid shrugged casually.         “I don’t think. And I think that I feel lost. Scared.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you hurt other kids because of that fear? You hurt them because you are scared?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to be stronger. I do it because of that.” He said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We will direct your anger into something else. You will learn how to express it into something different. Something positive.”  The therapist said and promised him that with a smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex was positive. Seonghwa had figured out that after he graduated, his anger started following him everywhere. There weren’t fuckers at school to trigger it, but there was always someone who wished to feel his punch. Seonghwa started going to clubs, he started drowning that anger in alcohol, dismissing every warning that came from his father. He wanted something, but he had no idea how to achieve it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he figured out how to really maintain balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was holding back whenever someone irritated him, he started to learn how to ignore, dismiss the problem, avoid scandals, he wasn’t fighting, wasn’t yelling. The balance seemed to be safe as long as he could burst that tension into someone who could handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There weren’t many who could do that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first one was Jinyoung, a college student who taught Seonghwa how to tie up people on the bed and when exactly to release them in order to satisfy his own and the other person’s needs. The second one was Jaebum, who taught him how to use toys and fuck up people, bringing their worst sides out when they were most vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Seonghwa was sent to study abroad, a desire of his parents.  He flied away from his hometown, going to a new place, to meet new people who weren't aware of any of his problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa met Jin in university when he thought that he was at peace with himself and started dating that cheerful wild boy, wasting his time with him. It had been two months until Jin dropped down on his knees and sucked him off for the first time. Even back then he couldn’t fit Seonghwa in his mouth and that was pissing him off so bad that he always ended up forcing himself until Jin’s mouth relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had no idea why they were together for more than a year, but Jin  was calm enough to keep his anger asleep. At least in the beginning. But the habit of causing pain came back too fast and with every heated moment, Seonghwa was exposing his secrets, showing them one by one, until one day Jin told him to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did. He graduated for the second time and flied back to Jeju to fulfill his father’s strongest desire - to make him a heir of the Parks hotel line. He gave him a small hotel at first, testing him as if he expected Seonghwa to still be that reckless and wild kid. He expected him to fail, but Seonghwa was stronger, managed to hold back the anger and learned how to get rid of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his father trusted him enough, he assigned another hotel under Seonghwa’s care. Having to take care of one of the biggest hotels in Jeju - the Lotte Hotel, was another level of power that Seonghwa didn’t know he could handle. The management was crazy, he was spending day and night in his office room, reading documentation until his head ached and he often couldn’t even move to his room upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how he got Mingi to help him. The two 25 years old cousins took everything in their hands and two years later, Seonghwa thought that his life was heading in the right direction with his mind busy with work all the time. He had no time for hookups that couldn’t handle him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tried several times, two of which ended up tragically when his nameless partners couldn’t handle it when he slapped them across the face and mistreated them. One actually managed to satisfy his needs. It was a guy that he met at a party, celebration of his father’s deal last year. Seonghwa could remember vividly how he took that guy against the wall, wrecking his believings about the strict guy Park Seonghwa, who promised him a good time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Seonghwa had no time for sex at all. Months had passed and he was keeping the balance in himself in check. Until he met that blue haired boy at the beach bar and dragged him to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was too reckless with Hongjoong from the start, showing him things that clearly got the boy off guard. He attacked him, choked him, sucked him off, fucked him again and again, slowly luring him into something that Seonghwa wasn’t sure he wanted him to be a part of. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>His stress relief. </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa rubbed his forehead thoughtfully, sitting in his office room in a very hot morning with his mind wandering back to times when he was still allowing his anger issues to overcome his rational thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t afford that anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You okay after last night, dude?”  Mingi asked, leaning on the doorway of his office. The air conditioner that day broke down due to some malfunction. Seonghwa had left the door open earlier, so he could let the chill air from outside come to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a lot of stuff to do that day, but the fact that he couldn’t collect his mind probably became his excuse to just sit down on his office chair and do nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just busy. We have to open up a conference hall for the medic group at 4pm today. Is Yunho here, I can’t deal with this now.”  Seonghwa rubbed his temple, trying to think of something that wasn’t Hongjoong related, because whenever his mind went back to the previous night, he wanted to bang his own head against the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi chuckled, looking around the usually dark room. Today Seonghwa had all windows open and he was still sweating, his hair sticking to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna text him to deal with it, but I am sure that he already is taking the matter in his hands. You know that Yunho is never lazy.”  Mingi reminded him and Seonghwa nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho was their golden duck, he was literally doing everything that Seonghwa couldn’t manage to do to himself, so that was why he appreciated the guy so much and paid him good enough to keep him beside himself forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa trusted Mingi, but he was still going to text Yunho by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you gonna stay here and boil, or you will just come with me?”  Mingi said and Seonghwa looked at him, noticing several things at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi was wearing his swimming shorts while a towel was hanging around his shoulders. Seonghwa figured out that his cousin also decided to drop his assigned work for the morning, only to go for a swim. The thought of doing the same was so tempting that Seonghwa spaced out for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, he could be surfing now, riding waves and drop off some tension, but instead he was dying in his office room, waiting for some loser to come and repair the air conditioner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until they fix my fucking air-conditioner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi suddenly grinned.      “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me change quickly and grab my surf.”  Seonghwa replied and dropped all of his work, putting everything behind, just because the thought of some beach fun was tempting enough to make him reckless again.        “Just for an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you need breaks too.”  Mingi tried to act like his dad on their way to the elevators and as the doors opened and they got in, Mingi asked Seonghwa something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…. with whom did you leave last night?”  He asked randomly, observing Seonghwa as if he was trying to find a clue. Seonghwa was never leaving clues. At least not on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody. Just went back to my room after you started eating San’s face.” He said mockingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi only scoffed.     “Yeah, right.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice being plastered on a chaise-longue, sipping Mojito and sunbathing. Hongjoong's tan was nowhere close to what he wanted it to be. Chocolate like.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life is perfect.” San almost moaned from his left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive.” Hongjoong agreed right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What animal did you so good last night? You’re covered in marks from head to toe.” San snickered, but the blue haired one chose to ignore him. There was no point of him covering any of the hickeys and teeth marks on his skin as he was going to be naked all day, sweating under the sun or swimming in the sea. So instead, he pretended that it was like the most natural way of a man’s body to be like after a wild night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t call me in the morning, I was going to stand you up.” Hongjoong had completely forgotten about his deal with San of spending their day off on the beach. When they met in front of the hotel, San couldn’t stop talking about the private beach which he was going to take him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>The privileges of being Song Mingi’s boyfriend</em>, San had laughed out when Hongjoong reminded him that they could just go to any beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. Don’t be like that. Give me some details.” San rose up from his laying position and turned towards Hongjoong. A pleading expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I ask how Mingi fucked you last night or what?” Hongjoong was not used to sharing such things with anyone who wasn’t Wooyoung. Unfortunately for him, his best friend couldn’t join them today because he had to cover one of his colleague’s shifts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raw against the wall.” San instantly replied back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong cringed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t need to know that. I was sarcastic.” He knew that most of the people loved sharing their personal matters with anyone who was eager enough to listen, however Hongjoong was not of the same kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just expect me to ignore all those … “ San gestured towards Hongjoong’s upper body.     “Was the guy sex-deprived or what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just stop it?” Hongjoong felt embarrassment hitting him hard. What San was doing was only bringing flashes of the previous night and it was not like he couldn’t still feel Seonghwa in him whenever he moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can, but won’t do it.” San apparently didn’t have any mercy in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to the bar.” Hongjoong raised and quickly moved to the said place, so he could take next round of drinks. He of course had to ignore the judging glares that he received while he waited for the bartender to prepare the drinks. He had to literally stop himself from turning around and ask what was those people's problem was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his way back, Hongjoong found a big surprise waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There on his chaise-longue Seonghwa was sitting. In shorts only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi was sitting right beside San and already sharing kisses with him. That answered his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no choice but to join the party and make himself known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” The awkwardness was more than evident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard his voice, Seonghwa looked up, eyes widening a little.          “What’s up?”  He asked in return, which made the kissing couple stop and turn their heads towards the two of them. Seonghwa didn’t wait for a reply and just stood up, figuring out that the place that he was sitting on was already taken.         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the sexy one is everywhere nowadays.”  Mingi smiled up at Hongjoong and let his hands rub San’s scalp gently like he was a cat.      “Not complaining though, it’s not a mystery for anyone that I pick our staff for their looks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was not sure how to react to that, so he just smiled and passed by Seonghwa in order to sit down. He couldn’t stop himself from ogling the guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, during the daylight he seemed even more perfect than before. He couldn’t put his finger how it was possible for someone to be that sexy. It should be illegal. Those abs were poking his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I mention that Mingi’s joining us?”  San snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told that it would be just me and him.”  Seonghwa showed San a sarcastic smile before looking at his stupid boyfriend.       “I don’t know why would you lie. I’m not 5 years old, Mingi.”  He said more seriously than he intended and just leaned down to pick up up his surf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to set you two up. You look nice together.” San stated sincerely, but his tone was slightly disheartened.            “But as you can see… there’s an animal in his life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If embarrassment was a token then Hongjoong was going to wear it until the end of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi peeked over San’s shoulder, missing to see how Seonghwa dropped his surf while fighting with something stuck on it, and just looked at Hongjoong, immediately noticing the hickeys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I said no boyfriends when I spoke to you over the phone, right? What is this? People will think bad stuff about you now.”  He said mockingly, pouting at Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, that was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, shut the fuck up.” Seonghwa hated cursing, because it reminded him of times that curse words were the only ones that he was using and he preferred to think that he was more educated now. Mingi was just freaking him out, combining powers with San because they thought that he and Hongjoong looked good together? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m joking.”  Mingi shot his hands up in defense.      “Not my fault that Hongjoong is a snack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going in the water.” Hongjoong fled the scene. Literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you two…”  Seonghwa watched him disappear into the waves and then paid more attention to the stupid couple sitting down on the lounge.         “.... say one more thing and it’s gonna get heated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi started laughing at that point.        “He was joking, come on.” He tried to save his boyfriend and grabbed the sun tan lotion, splashing some of it against San’s back.        “Take care of your skin baby, it’s gonna burn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take care of me.” San reminded him sweetly. But as Seonghwa made some kind of disapproving sound, the receptionist turned to him            “And you should open your eyes, mister. The boy is a catch. Do something or you’ll stay alone forever.” The seriousness in his voice was almost comical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa scoffed.      “That’s my life goal.”  He picked his surf again and headed towards the water as well, letting it touch his feet as he walked in, shaking his head of the bullshits that San and Mingi managed to say and still act as if it was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the water reached his shorts, Seonghwa put the surf flat against the surface of it and pushed it further, locating Hongjoong’s blue head showing up after a long diving session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t want to do this. To be at the beach and pretend that nothing was going on again. The previous times that he had done the same created a good chilly atmosphere between him and Hongjoong, but it was too early to see him now. On the very next day after they ended up being together again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, jumping up on the surf when he was in deep waters. He tried to balance himself and focus over the big wave that was coming, but he was still looking at the swimming boy as he was walking towards the beach again, brushing his hands against his face, looking like he was coming out of some nice commercial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wave hit him hard in the back and Seonghwa lost the balance, falling away from the surf and mentally cursing himself for staring too much. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was distracted, and he was thinking about either putting an end of this madness or just finding a solution to fix things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a full hour of swimming, surfing, sunbathing for San and Hongjoong, Mingi and Seonghwa kind of parted away from them, doing their own thing. Mingi wasn’t complaining until he got hungry, letting wave after wave to crush him down while he was whining about food and in the end Seonghwa had to agree that they could use a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that break meant that they had to go out of the water and meet the other two. The thought of that was giving him headache before it even happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time that Seonghwa let himself be stuck in a situation like that and he wasn’t taking it in his hands at all. It seemed like Hongjoong had no idea how to deal with him as well, so the only reasonable thing was to just… <strong>talk</strong> to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go out, you give me headache. It is worse than dying in the office.”  Seonghwa pushed his cousin towards the beach, Mingi looking excited to finally walk out of the water and go back to his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can chill at the restaurant over there.”  He pointed behind the beach bar at their favorite place to have lunch after a long swimming session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San used to complain about that place in the beginning, feeling bad because the prices were higher than his monthly pay, but Mingi was a gentleman and never let him worry about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa honestly didn’t care about any of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, tell them.”  He said, dropping his surf on the sand and just headed towards the said place after he picked up his towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, babies, lift up your fine asses. We are having brunch.”  Mingi started clapping his hands in order to tear the duo that still sun bathed on the spot where they left them before. When they didn’t respond quickly enough, the taller one started dragging both of them towards San’s most hateful place.         “I’m damn starved. That asshole can stay in the water until he burns alive, but you know, I’m too lazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without him realizing, Hongjoong found himself into the most expensive restaurant in the whole world, he was sure. Just by looking at the menu and he felt like the poorest guy ever. He couldn’t afford even the cheapest drink there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I have the same look of astonishment when you first brought me here?”  San commented and brought Hongjoong out of his thoughtful glare at the menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a bit cuter.”  Mingi responded and kissed the side of his head, wrapping an arm around him as he pointed at several things in that menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they sat split on pairs on the two couches surrounding the table, it was very obvious that Mingi would sit next to San, so he could feed him the whole time, and make the other two die inside along the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa didn’t even need to look at the menu, so he boredly looked around, ignoring the kissing couple only to see that Hongjoong was frowning down at the menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?”  He asked randomly, hoping that Mingi and San would not step in the conversation with some stupid comments. When they didn’t, Seonghwa leaned closer to Hongjoong and listed through the menu in his hands, pointing down at a name of a dish that he liked to have.        “This is good, you can try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa then. Their plan to ignore each other was going pretty fine until this brunch thing popped up. Now they had to share each other’s space and dine together. Yet, the blue haired one could not complain when Seonghwa was sitting close to him, or when he leaned in to assist with choosing a dish for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll believe you then.” A small, awkward smile pulled on his lips and noticed how Seonghwa caught it almost instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always like this?”  Seonghwa asked quietly, using the moment when his cousin and San started laughing at some lame thing that Mingi just said. His eyes caught Hongjoong into a hard glare and he didn’t plan leaving him before he gets and answer.        “Wanting something to happen and then stay awkward because of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that Hongjoong expected of Seonghwa to talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the company of other people with them, would be understatement. The guy continued to confuse him with each encounter that they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my boss.” Hongjoong answered easily. Yeah, he wanted Seonghwa last night, while he was drunk. And honestly who wouldn’t? Hongjoong could see all lingering eyes of the people around them when they joined Seonghwa on the table, as he was the first one to occupy it. While Hongjoong walked there, he couldn’t get one word from his head - <strong><em>unreachable</em></strong>. That’s what Seonghwa emitted with each pore of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The said guy scoffed beside him and tilted his head to look at Hongjoong’s face.        “But I wasn’t your boss last night when you…”  He paused, just because Mingi and San became quiet for a moment. But when they started talking again being their usual loud selves, he continued.        “When you dared me to have sex with you and make you scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt himself blushing. That was too direct. Too straightforward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alcohol helped. “ He could not take the other’s stare any longer, so he had to turn his head to the front. Big mistake, since the cringe was real again with Mingi cooying at San’s cuteness. That was gross, for real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had to look back at Seonghwa, who still had his eyes on him. His expression was one of calmness.            “Do you really … want to talk about this now?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hate looking at your face.”  Seonghwa replied, keeping his voice even.       “It makes me think that I’ve done something bad. That’s why I ignore you whenever I can. But it’s hard, considering what happens when I don’t pay attention. I mean that asshole Namjoon and how he mistreated you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was more than startled at the other and he was saved by the waiter who came up to take their orders. The first to speak up was Seonghwa who ordered for both himself and Hongjoong. Then Mingi and San voiced out their preferred dishes as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired one couldn’t say whether he was thankful to Seonghwa or not for ordering for him. On one hand, he spared him from embarrassing himself with misspelling the complicated name of what in the end appeared to be pasta with seafood. On the other hand, he gave him no choice at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to keep doing it?”  Hongjoong was quietly eating when Seonghwa spoke up once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” His eyes were focused onto his fork, before leading it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa left his food untouched and instead stared at Hongjoong.       “Keep ignoring you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, that was a good question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still think I want your money?” Hongjoong lost his appetite. He turned fully aside and faced Seonghwa, not really caring in the heat of the moment whether San and Mingi would hear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be this closed off all the time?” Seonghwa ignored the question and returned with the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That question made Hongjoong wonder what to reply to it. Just then San pulled Mingi chastely up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry guys, need to use the bathroom.” It was clear what they were going to use the bathroom for if their rushed behavior was one to judge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple was out of the picture within seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so confusing,” Hongjoong finally spoke up. His thoughts were not in line, but he knew what frustrated him at least.        “How do you expect me to behave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the problem, wasn’t it? What happened the first time was supposed to be one night thing. They were supposed not to meet again. And then Seonghwa just happened to be his boss. And things got even more complicated with the other’s accusation of him luring the other for money. Then just like that Seonghwa was all over him during his drunken state and this time, their positions were reversed. Seonghwa was the one who lured Hongjoong into his bed. The third time though, it was Hongjoong’s doing, purposely. He didn’t mind Seonhwa being his boss the previous night, he just wanted him. And to be honest, he knew why. It was because of how he handled the situation with the Namjoon bastard. It was almost like he acted as his hero and all. Drama plotted. So, yeah… how should he behave around the other after all of that? Keeping in mind there’s no communication between the two of them at all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa sighed frustrated.        “We can at least talk to each other.”  He had no idea why he said that, but it was the only thing that he wanted. He wasn’t planning to complicate anything by offering Hongjoong to keep hooking up with him, but if they were going to meet occasionally like this, then they had to at least be able to handle conversation with each other, without one of them to freaking out.           “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong only then realized that Seonghwa was actually trying to converse with <strong>him</strong>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re talking now. And don’t worry I don’t expect anything.” He said harshly. Maybe a tad too much, judging by how Seonghwa looked at him.          “I mean… I’m not that stupid to think that this …. what happened means anything.” He wasn't’ that delusional.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other nodded and leaned back on the couch.       “So we are good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are good.” Hongjoong confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my reasons to be like this.”  Seonghwa let him know and finally reached for his fork, ignoring any further conversations. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think of Seonghwa's POV? From this point on we'll reveal more of him and what he wants with the other. Or what he doesn't want.<br/>And San? He's just .... fire xD<br/>The first attempted adult conversation was kinda failure, but in the end they manage to handle it. <br/>PS: The next chapter is authors' favorite .... so stay tuned for it, okay? </p><p>THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS! </p><p>XOXO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Hongjoong met Seonghwa for more than a second, was when he entered the elevator. His shift was almost towards its end when he received a call that there was a safe which was not opening. Apparently the old couple that summoned him to their room had just forgotten the pass-code and entered the wrong combination. Hongjoong politely had to explain to them how to use the safe padlock and with that his work was completed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his way down to the reception, he had to share the time of descending to the lobby on the first floor in Seonghwa’s company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three weeks had passed from their conversation in the restaurant. It made difference, though. Whenever Seonghwa was coming to visit his office or when he was leaving it, he’d either great or acknowledge Hongjoong in a way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t go unnoticed by Mark, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how are you?” Hongjoong was the first one to open his mouth when he joined Seonghwa. The man was once again dressed as if he was going to an important meeting. His black suit was spotless, his hair brushed to the side. He had a briefcase in one hand and in the other he held his phone, while scrolling through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when Hongjoong spoke up had Seonghwa realized who exactly had joined him in the closed proximity of the metal box. Hongjoong was standing right in front of him, but once the elevator started descending down, he moved beside him. The blue haired one briefly checked his own appearance in the mirror walls, he looked okay. His white shirt had some wrinkles but it was fine since he had been wearing it all day. His hair was even more blue-ish, darker than their last meeting as he’d dyed it the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired.”  Seonghwa said shortly, looking at him curiously.       “Is there a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was referring to the fact that it was not usual for Hongjoong to move inside the hotel that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just an old couple that forgot the passcode for their safe.” The receptionist explained to the other. It was nice to see that Seonghwa actually wondered what must be the problem in order for the receptionist to go resolve customer’s issues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They always do that and blame someone later.”  Seonghwa rolled his eyes and watched how the floors were passing by on the electronic screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were nice, actually. I can’t imagine spending 37 years with someone.” The story was still fresh in his memory, since the old lady couldn’t stop blabbing about their vacation. Or rather that it was a surprise from her lovely husband for their 37th anniversary. Such dedication was admirable, actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. It’s frightening.”  Seonghwa replied, not really thinking about what the other was saying, because his mind was preoccupied with stuff that he had to plan down. Yunho was going to wait for him downstairs and enlighten him of other things that they needed to take care of and he just realized that he was desperate for a damn break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator stopped abruptly and Seonghwa’s first instinct was to press his back against one of the walls. He frowned and looked around, reaching towards the board beside Hongjoong and pressed a button. The elevator wasn’t working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now this thing broke.”  He mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes on the screen above their heads to see that it wasn’t working anymore. He last saw that they weren’t that high up anymore, but it would take time for the technician to arrive at the hotel and fix it. And Seonghwa had no time to waste. He still smiled to himself and turned to Hongjoong.      “We are gonna be stuck for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s stomach was squeezed in a ball, while he was gripping the railing for dear life. Uneasiness settled in him. He wasn’t that fond of elevators in the first place, but he wasn’t that crazy to climb 20 floors up and down. He understood the need of using the metal boxes but he feared them, as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we really stuck?” He felt how his voice wavered ever so slightly. His eyes caught those of Seonghwa who was already dialing a number, probably to call the maintenance team.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He mumbled, keeping Hongjoong under his eyes while he was talking to Yunho, informing him of the incident and asked him to call their technic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly for him, Yunho told him to not panic, as if he was stupid to think that he could die inside the elevator, but one look at Hongjoong and he was already amused. The boy’s eyes were looking at him as if he was a hero who was about to save his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa ended the call with Yunho after a while and dropped his suitcase on the ground, since he was aware of how elevator repair worked. It was a damn slow process and he had already made up his mind to leave all work for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you actually scared?”  Seonghwa asked the other since he went deadly quiet and his hands were gripping that railing so hard that his knuckles were white. He studied the fear on the other’s pretty face and decided to be good to him for once.       “Here.”  His hand moved on top of Hongjoong’s one and pulled it out of the hard grip so Hongjoong could squeeze it instead.        “You think that in this hotel you can fall down while being in the elevator and die? Do you have any idea what’s the cost of this thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s touch was helping, while his words - definitely not. Hongjoong felt how his legs started trembling down from all the tensing he was doing in order to keep still and not freak out. He hated elevators. He had watched a movie where a group of people were stuck and they tried to get out only for one of them to get cut in two when tried climbing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was grotesque sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to fall down.” Hongjoong mumbled quietly and unintentionally moved closer to Seonghwa, squeezing tightly his warm hand. It was way better than the railing, as it was providing human warmness and not cold metal, which was only reminding him of the metal box and how they were going to get smashed to the ground if the elevator fall down for real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong.”  Seonghwa said, trying his best to stay composed, but it was just ridiculous how a grown ass guy like the other was actually thinking that he could die in the safest elevator in that century. Instead of calming his mind, Seonghwa was kind of naughty as he leaned closer to Hongjoong’s face and tried to fake compassion as he stared at his pretty eyes.       “Do you have any last wishes that you wanna share with me? Since we are gonna die and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong clearly was not getting the mischievousness that Seonghwa was expressing, because he took the question seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With widened eyes he started       “I want to make my own photo exhibition. I want for my parents to approve of my dream..” Once he started, he couldn’t stop himself         “I want to go to China and take a walk on the Great Wall. I want to live not die here with you.” The last part came out too desperate.         “I want rooftop sex. To try it in the sea, too. I’ve never done it in the water.” His thoughts were completely random. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was slightly amused, but he was staring the whole time while Hongjoong’s lips were moving, speaking out his last wishes. He was done pitying the boy for thinking that he was really going to fall. But damn, those lips were getting bitten nervously every now and then and Hongjoong looked like he was really going to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Seonghwa’s balanced thoughts went all over the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to kiss you.”  He shared his last wish as well, eyes roaming from Hongjoong’s worried face, to his short figure and the fact that he started clinging onto Seonghwa, made him weirdly turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looked at the other disbelievingly, yet once their eyes locked, he just urged for Seonghwa’s lips. His heart was pounding fast in his ribcage from fear, but once Seonghwa’s tongue started playing with his own, it was beating for something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired one’s hands started pulling Seonghwa’s jacket hastily, in order to take it down. Seonghwa did not have time to react when Hongjoong removed his tie as well. His moves were rushed and obviously desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we…?” He started asking when Seonghwa shut him up with a kiss and pressed him hard against the opposite wall. The elevator shook for a moment and Hongjoong’s hands pulled him towards himself. When their lips locked again and a brief thought crossed his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened to ‘Never reach for Hongjoong in that way again’? His intentions were clearly nasty as he started pulling the boy’s shirt out of his pants and removed it fast enough to lock their lips together again and shut him from any comments. He passed through Hongjoong’s jaw quickly and found his favorite place, seeing that his last marks there were already gone, so he started creating new memories as he bit the soft tanned skin hard, one of his hands slipping between their bodies to touch Hongjoong’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…”  Seonghwa gasped, hearing the other’s quiet moan when he rubbed his member through the pants, having a handful of ideas how that sex was going to proceed.       “It’s not like I cary lube with myself while going to meetings. So I’m gonna have to... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of what Seonghwa could mean with that started rolling in his head but then surprisingly a funny thought erased everything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that you used it properly the previous times.” That comment got him a hard bite on his collarbones. Hongjoong’s fingers did not stay on one place as they were unbuttoning the other’s shirt. He wanted to touch the other and feel his skin beneath his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once no more obstacles were on his way, Hongjoong’s hands roamed Seonghwa’s chest while they were passionately kissing once again. The other was an excellent kisser, Hongjoong had to admit. Seonghwa was no longer stroking him, but pulling his pants down. And then he brutally turned him around to face the mirrored wall and Hongjoong felt a hard slap on his bare butt. The action made him hiss and he tried to turn and look at Seonghwa, but the guy pushed his face against the mirror as well and his cheek pressed against the cold surface of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you look so good like that.”  Seonghwa’s mind was fogged by lust. He could make excuses later when it was all over, but he focused on the fact that he was alone with Hongjoong in the dysfunctional elevator and the other was willingly letting him do whatever the hell he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wanted a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa slapped him one more time and his own head started spinning. He bit his bottom lip and pulled back just to undo his own pants and pulled them down along with his briefs, preparing himself for what was about to follow. Even though that he wanted to waste no time in foreplay, he remembered how badly he had taken Hongjoong last time, so he sucked two fingers at once and brought them down to the other’s body, gripping his hair with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bend over.”  He spoke, smirking at their reflections in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong moved as he was ordered to and took a stern grip over the railing once again. This time there was no fear in the action, but pure anticipation. As he looked up and his own reflection met him. The embarrassment was even greater when Seonghwa smirked behind him exactly when two fingers fought his own body to get inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of the intrusion, accompanied by a hard bite on his shoulder while their eyes were locked into the mirror, made Hongjoong moan loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was moving his fingers purposely, stretching him when a third finger joined the others. The action was brief, because Seonghwa’s smirk only grew bigger and Hongjoong could not stop the shivers that shook his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had enough, according to Seonghwa’s urge to get him faster, so as he worked him up, he pulled his fingers out and took a grip over himself, guiding his cock without using more saliva to make it easier for the other. The whole ‘lets have sex in the elevator’ idea was making him freak out more than usual and since Hongjoong was willing to take it hard again, he gave it to him with a thrust that got him balls deep in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong.”  He mumbled, feeling how his hands gripped the other hard and it rang a bell in his head quickly.       “Safe word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired one was panting at that point. He couldn’t think straight, especially when Seonghwa started moving behind him, thrusting into him as if there was no tomorrow. From all the excitement that was swirling inside Hongjoong’s body, he could not feel anything else. Just the thick shaft moving in and out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the other repeated his question and gripped him harder, Hongjoong had to lean his head onto the mirror. He needed the support. His brain was a mush, but he came up with something in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word rolled into Seonghwa’s mind but his eyes were closed and he wasn’t concentrated at all. He knew that the sexual frustration was going to come at him one way or another, but it was weird that it happened while being stuck in a freaking elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from Hongjoong’s shoulder and kept pounding him, using his left hand to trace the other’s back prisingly in the process, but then it reached Hongjoong’s neck and his eyes snapped open so he could focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he gripped the back of it, initially hurting the other while thrusting into him, making his head bump against the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good?”  Seonghwa managed to ask, surprising himself with how kind he sounded with his shaking voice and the slipping out groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’d head was pulsing from the hit that he had to take, but the pleasure which the other was giving him was a tad more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeahh.” He was moving his hips in time to welcome the other’s trusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nodded, barely thinking of his reply as he had his eyes down and how good the sight of his cock disappearing into the other was. Damn, Hongjoong was something different. He wasn’t whining a lot, he was accepting Seonghwa’s rough actions and tried to adjust. It was something that impressed him in a way, otherwise he was never going to go back to the same person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He figured that he wanted Hongjoong, and his harsh thrusts were proving that now. Seonghwa felt himself tense, his muscles flexed as he held Hongjoong, realizing that he didn’t need any safe words. Hongjoong became a moaning mess, he could be probably heard if someone was staying on the floor that they were stuck right now, but none of them cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa felt how a trail of sweat crossed his face and just now realized how breathless he was. The mirror was getting fogged by their short breaths and Hongjoong moved his head up to look at his reflection again, receiving a hard slap on the ass again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Series of hard thrusts followed and Seonghwa’s body was shaking by the time that he pulled out of Hongjoong and turned him around again, asking of him to go down and take his load into his mouth. When it happened, he was staring down, stroking himself fast until he spilled into that pretty mouth, sucking his breath in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The view was stunning. Hongjoong was licking around the head of his cock, urgently cleaning it from his release and instead of hitting him like he’d loved to do, Seonghwa just caressed his face, admiring him from above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent after that and the realization that Hongjoong was still undone made Seonghwa pull himself together. He was still panting when he pulled Hongjoong back on his feet and pushed him against the mirror, making the elevator shake again. Their mouths locked into a passionate kiss and Seonghwa started stroking the other again, mumbling quiet praises into his mouth until Hongjoong was done as well. He came with a hiss, bit him on the lip and it came naturally for Seonghwa to press another kiss against his lips when they were both done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was on cloud nine from how hard he had come. His body was pleasantly shaking from the intense session that they had. His mind thoughtless, blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was keeping him standing, and without him knowing Hongjoong leaned in and wrapped his arms around the other, head snuggled into the taller one’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa frowned, closing his eyes for a moment. His heart made a weird flip and he put his hands on Hongjoong’s waist, pushing himself back from the other in order to start dressing up. He didn’t look at the blue haired one as he looked around the mess of clothes on the ground and first reached for his suitcase, taking out napkins to wipe Hongjoong’s release from his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was standing up to button himself and put his shirt on quickly, he glanced over his shoulder to see that Hongjoong was doing the same. They silently tried to put themselves back into the appropriate look that they had before they started this and when everything was done, Seonghwa felt like he wanted to make another fucked up statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wasn’t planned.” He said, despite the fact that he was the one who initiated it first.      “We can…”  he wanted to say something else, but the electronic screen above their heads lightened up again and the elevator started to move down suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong freaked out for a second there from the vibrations that the elevator was giving out, but as he looked at Seonghwa for guidance, he noticed the calm expression on his face. Hongjoong realized that they were not falling, but the elevator only proceeded with its decreasing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re saved.” He mumbled quietly. Then another reason for panic occurred.        “And we just fucked… in the elevator. Oh my god..” He put his hands over his face, embarrassment hitting him hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do look very fucked.”  The other said randomly, scanning the flushed face and messy hair. No matter how good they tucked shirts into their pants and got back in shape, the fact that they were still flushed and Seonghwa’s hair was sticking to his face was going to give a clear idea of what had happened here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could tell Hongjoong to fix his hair, the doors opened and they were facing a very happy looking Yunho, who was about to wave at them, but his hand just froze in the air as he took a good look at him and Hongjoong, eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?”  Yunho’s jaw dropped, eyes roaming from Seonghwa to Hongjoong and that was the moment when Seonghwa really needed to fuck off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a meeting.”  He said, rushing to get out of the elevator and held his suitcase hard, escaping the situation before Yunho could comment anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?”  This time the question was directed to Hongjoong as Yunho pulled him out of the box as well and put his hands on his face.        “Tell me that you were just sweating there because the air was magically sucked out of the elevator. And the mirrors are not foggy for another reason that I really don’t wanna say out loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word.” Hongjoong hissed out at the other before pushing him away from himself. With all the dignity that he could muster, Hongjoong limped his way back to the reception. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In a late dinner at the hotel’s restaurant, Seonghwa could finally breathe. His mind was full of the new building project, the construction of it and all the people that Seonghwa had to talk to in order to get informed about the whole plan. He felt like everyone around him was stupid. Plain dumb, complaining even when there was nothing to complain about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of that… Mingi’s birthday was coming and he was talking about it like it was the most important thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa honestly needed a break. Or just a lonely steamy session under the shower, where he could stroke his problems away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you look like a mess.”  Mingi stated the obvious and Seonghwa started to wonder if he really looked that bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his outfit before sticking a piece of meat into his mouth.        “I do.” Came the short affirmative reply and his cousin looked at him from across the table, shifting on his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to ease you up?”  Mingi asked and Seonghwa shot him a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just busy.”  He said in the same closed off way and looked down at his dish. He was so tired that he didn’t even want to talk to anyone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was about to ask you something.”  Mingi said after a moment and frowned a little.      “I wouldn’t mess into your shit if I wasn’t spending much time with Yunho, but you know the guy…. he talks a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa wondered what Mingi was up to now, but just casually shrugged at him.       “He does I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi sighed. When their eyes met, Seonghwa could tell that his cousin looked bothered by something. Whatever it was, he was going to talk about it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho mentioned something about dysfunctional elevator few days ago and you, leaving it with Hongjoong.”  The guy said, his voice reeking of suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Seonghwa put his fork down and frowned.         “Yunho needs to stay out of my life.”  He replied, but Mingi kept looking at him curiously and he started to feel nervous.        “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had sex with him, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, can we like, not talk about that here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember that day ….” Mingi started and Seonghwa already wanted to shut him off. He knew that his cousin was aware of his past, his relationships and the way that Seonghwa was keeping control over his anger. Mingi managed to understand him long time ago and wasn’t on the opinion that Seonghwa’s way of suppressing his negative emotions through sex was a bad thing. He was open up to listen to Seonghwa’s stories without cringing at the stuff that he was sometimes hearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Seonghwa was sometimes sharing with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you about Hongjoong. Yes, I’m aware of what I speak.”   Seonghwa said and his eyes narrowed at the other.        “And to whom I speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Yunho didn’t mean to say anything bad. I just connected the dots. You had sex with the pretty one again. Does it mean, you know, that you chose him?”  Mingi’s curiosity was reaching the ceiling and Seonghwa felt how he just lost his appetite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to protest instantly, but Mingi beat him to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That time when we were together at the beach. When we went to that restaurant…. were you telling Hongjoong about, you know, your thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, can you stop?”  Seonghwa was ready to go now, feeling worked up all over again just because Mingi picked the worst time to corner him about that. He wasn’t in a state of mind to think about himself or Hongjoong but the fact that he was messing around with the boy was clear to nearly everyone who was close to them. And no, Seonghwa was not letting himself to dwell too much into his own intentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just curious, man. You don’t act that careless around anyone. I mean, sex in the elevator?”  Mingi laughed, making Seonghwa glare.      “Not that I judge, San and I pick up the worse places when we are horny, but this is not important now. I was just curious. If you two are together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together?”  Seonghwa scoffed.        “Enjoy your dinner, Mingi” He said and pushed his chair back, which made dramatic sound as it scrapped the floor. He stood up and straightened his clothes before taking his leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi followed, of course, catching up with him when they left the busy place and headed towards the main hall. If he didn’t hurry up, he was going to lose his chance to dig his nose into things that Seonghwa didn’t want him to, so he intentionally headed towards the reception, knowing that Mingi wouldn’t have the balls to act so bold in front of Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think that it’s unusual how you two fuck around? I mean, your idea of a one night stand is kind of messed up.”  Mingi was talking low now while Seonghwa was acting as if he wasn’t even there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until his cousin stopped him right at the corner of the hall and faced him with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already drag him in it. My point is, if you two spoke about it or not. San is asking me questions and you know how  he…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep San out of my shit, okay?”  Seonghwa snapped at him, raising his voice at the end and several heads turned to look at them. He tried to maintain his outburst with a smile but his eyes were still glaring at Mingi.        “What is your goal? To gossip around over bullshit that Yunho shared with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To make you talk to me, loser”  Mingi said and frowned.      “What’s bothering you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just say it. You don’t trust him?”  The other asked again and he thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was acting way too carelessly in the company of someone that he barely knew. Yes, he didn’t trust Hongjoong. They were just having sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you still fuck him? What if he doesn’t trust you as well?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are pissing me off now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is how you usually understand how your actions look from aside.”  Mingi said, heading forward. Seonghwa followed him with a frown on his face. What did he mean with that? He was making sure that nobody was going to hear or see anything. But maybe Mingi was right, he was being too careless lately. So he stepped after him curiously, trying to listen this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how does it look?” Seonghwa asked meanly, acting as if he didn’t care about the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi shrugged.      “Like you need to talk to the boy, but you just don’t know how to. Let me help you.”  He said and before Seonghwa could stop him, Mingi was already at the reception, patting the top of the desk until Hongjoong didn’t get startled and looked up at him with curious eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That stupid asshole Mingi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings sexy, is everything good?” Mingi greeted the blue haired boy with a wide smile. Seonghwa was just standing behind him, pondering over whether to leave the hotel or just stay. Just in case Mingi said something dumb, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was definitely staying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just waiting for your stupid boyfriend to come, so I can leave.” Hongjoong’s voice was playful, clearly not minding joking around with Mingi. His eyes darted between Seonghwa and Mingi.          “What’s up with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually came to invite you to my birthday party.”  Mingi said and Seonghwa’s eyes widened a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected some sort of a bullshit, but to invite Hongjoong to his stupid party was not what he expected. Was that Mingi’s attempt to hook them up again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to stay aside and listen to that, so he approached, snickering behind Mingi.      “Like a 12 years old who wanna invite someone to his pool party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, I’m just being polite here.”  Mingi scoffed, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was clearly surprised by the sudden invitation, but a small smile was lingering on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need pretty faces at your party, so the guests won’t make fun of you?”  That question hit Mingi and he grabbed comically his chest, acting as if in pain.          “I should save you then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, then San will give you the details.”   Mingi replied and retreated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was a bit caught up in staring at Hongjoong, realizing that his cousin already headed towards the automatic doors, so he snapped out of his daze and greeted Hongjoong with a short smile before strolling after Mingi.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be honest the elevator scene is one of authors' favorite so far. *snicker*<br/>The craziness begins right now and Hongjoong would be in trouble very soon. </p><p>Thank you for enjoying the story and leaving comments! They give us motivation to continue!</p><p>Good night now xD <br/>XOXO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 7</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>San gave him the details, alright? But the lovesick puppy had conveniently skipped to inform him of the magnitude of this ‘party’ - it was more like celebrity-only, private gathering. One for which Hongjoong was so not prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see, when someone invites you to a party, you instantly think about a wild night partying in a club or something, right? (Somehow, Hongjoong did not imagine Mingi inviting friends over at his house over couple of beers.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong knew that it was going to be grand, impressive and so on. But never in his wildest dreams would his mind come with the idea that Song Mingi was going to chose celebrating his birthday on a fucking yacht, which worthed millions in the middle of the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your mouth.” San snickered on his left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does my jaw reach the floor?” Hongjoong could not avert his eyes from the view that was presented in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier the same day San had made sure for Hongjoong to be ready for a fancy party. He advised for Hongjoong to stick to white and black dress-code (safest choice for someone as penniless as him), but mentioned nothing else.  San had driven to the marina and from that point on it was pretty obvious where they were going, but still Hongjoong was mesmerized by the yacht and its interior once he laid his eyes on it. When they boarded on, it was still daytime and there were no people strolling around. Mingi was even not there yet, but by the time San provided information of whom was invited and who was not, Mingi joined them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong felt kinda underdressed when Mingi’s guests started coming. San’s information was insufficient, but at least covered the guest list - only rich acquaintances of Mingi, politicians’ heirs and even musicians showed up. Each one of them looked like they were wearing the latest fashion, the same that Hongjoong made fun of whenever he switched channels and came across Fashion TV - from weirest to absurd outfits were strolling the deck up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired one was grateful to San’s advice to stick to something that never was going to get out of fashion. His white shirt was nothing much; bought from the closest mall near the hotel just a few hours earlier. His black leather pants however were tight and made him look even more petite - effect he surely seeked from his outfit. The hems of his loose, oversized shirt were tucked into his pants and he was perfectly aware how small that made him look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hunting tonight?” San’s animated voice distracted Hongjoong from his thoughts. He looked aside and stared at his colleague - who was wearing black from head to toe, outfit similar to his own, the only difference was that his shirt was a tight one, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He sure knew how to dress himself and scream ‘sex’. His dark bangs were falling over his eyes, but Hongjoong knew that a playful look was thrown at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With such attendance list, who wouldn’t?” Hongjoong leaned back on the pillow cushions that were neatly placed on strategic places all over the cushioned sofa that was circling the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone particular?” San moved closer to Hongjoong and the later clearly glanced at a smirk stretched onto the other’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Hongjoong rose from his comfortable as heaven seat and left the noisy one. His eyes were scanning his surroundings and appreciating the </span>
  <span>interior that revels in the informal atmosphere of a beachside villa. This yacht had everything one could imagine: San informed him that there were two helicopter pads but he still did not have change to actually see them; a swimming pool with artificial current which was on the deck above and as per the birthday plan they had to go up soon to try it out; there was even a spa pool, and apparently an owner’s suite with 180-degree panoramic views that opens to a private deck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How fucking rich Song Mingi exactly was? Hongjoong could not grasp his head around that since the dude was only as acting HR for the Lotte Hotel. He must have very, very, very rich parents then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired one actually successfully blended with Mingi’s circle. He managed to handle a few conversations with some random to him people, but judging only by their posture, Hongjoong knew that they expected of him to show recognition and laugh at whatever they said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Hongjoong did exactly that. At every question directed at him he replied vaguely but flirty. That combination only made him look confident and self-centered, but he didn’t pay attention to that. He was at a party for god damn, he was going to make the best of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashing lights and loud music was bringing the mood on. The birthday boy was changing conversation partners with the speed of light, but it did not go unnoticed for Hongjoong, how every five minutes or so, his eyes would quickly search around and did not stop until they found San. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A funny sensation swirled in his chest - mixture between envy and adoration. Hongjoong was not one who experienced long-lasting relationships, or ones that involved investing deep feelings. So just by observing the couple from aside, he could not stop himself from wondering what would be to have someone who searched for him in a crowd full of beautiful, interesting, powerful people, but not minding them until his eyes found </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an intriguing thought, but he erased it from his mind quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was satisfied with his life how it was. He had a purpose - to pursue career as photographer. Not one in front of whom models had do undress and for him to catch the best angle so the light was covering most of the imperfections that those people were born with. No, he didn’t want to be like this. He preferred more to be someone who’d be able to conceive emotions just in one shot. But for that he needed experience, he needed expensive equipment, knowledge, wisdom. He needed to travel around the world and meet different cultures, to get himself into impossible situations but capture them in shots that were not going to be forgotten. He wanted so much more, but as everyone who wasn’t born in filthy rich family, whose parents didn’t own business empires or mingled into politics - he had to meet ends and make his way out of his impecunious situation, work hard and win his own money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need that much, anyway. You see, Hongjoong had a plan ever since he was teenager - start working young - age 18 - gather reasonable amount of money and then ‘life-is-life’.  He was going to achieve his dreams. Even if he was not going to become someone famous or recognizable, he wanted to do what he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point during the night, the DJ - of course, Mingi had summoned DJ for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>party - had started playing some sensual pieces of music and the mood raised up. Hongjoong was casually swaying from side to side, feeling the rhythm with his body while enjoying the tipsiness, which the alcoholic drinks that were being served from the yacht crew, brought him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San had dragged him on the second deck where </span>
  <span>the swimming pool with artificial current was and damn, Hongjoong instantly felt challenged to undress himself and try it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are swimsuits in the dressing room. We’re prepared.” San once again snickered. His voice had gradually went down. And for a moment there Hongjoong wondered why the other behaved like that, but his answer was soon provided.             “Want to join me?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah.” Hongjoong laughed out. He loved how carefree San was, they actually matched pretty well. So without further ado, they quickly made their way inside the yacht - it was more like a big open space which if it was a house he could name living room, but Hongjoong was clueless with terminology when it came to boats, so… He couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming the place - there were sofas all around it, in order to make the spacious area more cozy. But what caught Hongjoong’s attention were the big windows which were presenting the night view of the sea, illuminated with the lights which were coming from beneath the yacht itself. The lights were colorful and beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, dude… I want to get inside the water.” San pulled him once again and navigated him through a corridor that lead them to a dressing room.         “Pick whatever you want.” He said hastily as he started undoing his pants. No shame at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within few minutes the couple were making their way back to the swimming pool area, which was surrounded from all sides with lounges. In that way the people that were comfortably sitting on the soft material could have a clear view of whoever was inside the pool. The pool itself had two parts - two round jacuzzis inside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The architect of this fancy yacht certainly had something for the round shapes, Hongjoong ironically thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For him and San to get into the water, they actually had to crawl over the sofas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sudden trill ran through Hongjoong when he realized something weirdly erotically. They were so damn exposed at the moment, crawling on their knees in swimsuits, with their behinds for everyone that occupied the cushioned seats to ogle over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong actually had to gasp when he lowered his body into the hot water. The jacuzzi was the better option, so he and San nested themselves comfortably and let the bubbling sensation to do its wonders on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s exciting, right? To do what you want without giving a damn?” San broke the silence first. Hongjoong had his eyes closed and concentrated over the low tuned music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… this for sure looks like the beginning of an orgy porn.” Hongjoong couldn’t stop himself from commenting. There were people strolling around, others were drinking their drinks, conversing with each other, and every few seconds laughter would reach Hongjoong’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be. If you want.” San hummed beside him. The jacuzzi was not that big, it could fit 5 or 6 adults the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not into polygamy.”  Hongjoong replied once someone from the crew crawled onto the sofa, in order to hand over each one of them a drink. Even the drinks tasted expensive. Hongjoong couldn’t wrap his head around the fact where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you into then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously offering something here San?” Hongjoong was playing it cool, but for some reason he was not comfortable with the way the other persisted on the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wondering…” San smirked, while ruffling his hair. With this action, he made his strands wet and that magnified the sexiness the other emitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d be interested in sexing Seonghwa again?”  Hongjoong raised his eyebrows at that question. Days had passed from his last encounter with Seonghwa and everything was back to normal. They were polite to each other whenever they met, but did not converse more than the necessary. Seonghwa was his boss, while Hongjoong was an employee in his hotel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surprising that they hadn’t bumped into one another on the party so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Exactly how much San knew?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elevator rings a bell? Yunho told Mingi.. and Mingi can’t keep secrets that well. Especially when I know he’s hiding something from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” San turned aside and placed his elbow onto the edge of the jacuzzi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oooh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was not like he was embarrassed or anything now that San knew about what happened in the tiny metal box that got stuck days back, but he was taken aback of the fact that the other was so casually talking about his personal matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy now. I have to admit, I really think you two look nice together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thanks?”  Hongjoong was kind of lost of words, so he decided to finish his drink and just get rid off the glass. With that, he was also to get away from San and his direct approach of extracting information. It was surely not good for him to continue this conversation. However, his plan was ruined when the same staff member got close and politely took the glass for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I think?”  San suddenly moved even closer to Hongjoong, leaving couple of inches between their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just by the way he was looking at you for the last thirty minutes, I think he’s into you.”  San snickered and snuggled into his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Hongjoong awkwardly laughed at the other’s antics. Not knowing how to behave around such provocative version of the San who he’d known so far (he only had seen him acting this way with Mingi in the back rooms of the hotel or whenever the two of them were together actually), Hongjoong grabbed the other by the waist and slowly pushed him from himself. Now they were facing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving him a show. One that won’t be able to ignore.”  And just like that, Hongjoong’s lips were caught up in an innocent peck. His head was getting dizzy. San was kissing him in front of like 20 people, one of which was his fucking boyfriend. And apparently Seonghwa was there as well, just Hongjoong hadn't seen him so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he looked up from San’s face, while their lips were still pressed together, Hongjoong noticed Seonghwa. He was walking straight in their direction. He actually sat down on the sofa right in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way that Seonghwa was observing him and San was such a turn on that Hongjoong couldn’t stop the gasp that followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San used the opportunity to part Hongjoong’s lips and push his tongue between it. His hands were already onto Hongjoong’s nape, pulling the short strands of hair there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fuck’s sake, San, what is this?”  Hongjoong pulled back from the enticing lips of the man in front of him when Mingi’s raspy voice rang from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look Song Mingi had over his face was one of bewilderment and anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting in the mood?” San rose up from the water and without acknowledging Hongjoong in any way, he moved towards his boyfriend.           “Since you’ve been ignoring me for quite the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that Mingi pulled San by the hand and both of them were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong remained on his place in the water - both confused and entertained. Now, that was something he did not expect.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you have fun.”  Seonghwa stated then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Hongjoong replied easily. Another glass of something was offered to him, but Hongjoong didn’t have the time to react since Seonghwa gestured to the crew member to stay away. Hongjoong’s eyes squeezed on the other’s frame - he looked dashing as always. Did Seonghwa had stylists working for him or what? How could he look so impressively handsome while sitting casually on the cushioned sofa, hair once again brushed to the side. He was wearing attire similar to his own - white sleeved shirt, black pants. However his clothes did not look like ones bought from the closest mall, you know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had enough drinks.”  Seonghwa said that and confirmed San’s words. There was slight annoy expressed in his eyes when he said that.          “But you looked so bored.”  At the end, the guy just laughed.       “I can’t judge you, most of the people here are just pretending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are you having fun?” There was no point of denying Seonghwa’s words. It was painfully obvious that Hongjoong did not belong amongst those people, but still he’d decided to make the most of this evening. Well maybe, San had a big part in that, but still.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, no.”  Seonghwa said and sighed, turning around to check the atmosphere. The DJ was playing a slow song and some of the rich gentlemen were inviting the ladies to a dance. How stupidly romantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what San told me?” Hongjoong was once again braver when he had alcohol in his system, otherwise he was never going to spell out his next words, without waiting for Seonghwa to regard him in any way.            “He said … that you were looking at me tonight.” Hongjoong moved from his position which was the farthest side of the jacuzzi from where Seonghwa was sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was right in front of the other’s knees he stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that you’re into me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised that he said that.”  Seonghwa said and leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees and stared right at Hongjoong’s dark eyes with such intensity that Hongjoong could literally feel that look.          “Why don’t you walk out of the jacuzzi and follow me to my suite?”  He suggested, raising an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong understood what the other meant right away and the anticipating thrill was once again making his skin itch. Without saying anything else he raised up from the water. Droplets fall down from his action and soaked through Seonghwa’s clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s eyes were right where a moment ago stood Hongjoong’s face and a smirk broke down his stoic expression as he moved his right hand and let it touch the wet skin on his abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was all over him again once that they got inside of the suite. His hands roamed all over Hongjoong’s body as he got him pinned against the door, his lips hungrily exploring the bare skin between his shoulder and collar bone. He was biting, abusing, sucking in the remains of water over his skin, hands already on Hongjoong’s ass. With a harsh grip, Seonghwa pulled him up and carried him to the king sized bed in the middle of the room, not giving him a chance to look at his surroundings as he pulled Hongjoong’s head towards himself whenever he tried to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Hongjoong to look at him only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how good you look.”  The praises started as Seonghwa leaned down and pressed his lips against his in a brief kiss. He gripped the edge of Hongjoong’s swimsuit and he tried to rip it unsuccessfully, releasing a quiet grunt when the clothe slapped back against Hongjoong’s hip.       “I wanted to fuck you right there, but then San got you first.”  He kept talking, moving his lips to the side of Hongjoong’s neck and bit it hard, definitely leaving his mark on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s head was swirling from how turned on he already was by the way Seonghwa was devouring him while dirty talking him. His hands started roaming over the other’s clothed body but pure disappointment engulfed him when Seonghwa brushed his hands easily and pinned them both with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to touch you.” Hongjoong almost whined at the other’s lips when he moved in attempt to lock them together once again. Seonghwa accepted the kiss and with savageness bit his lower lip, breaking the skin and making it bleed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa licked the spot before pulling back, his eyes already fogged with lust.       “We need to talk.”  He said, leaving Hongjoong needy as he sat back on the bed suddenly and put his hands on his face, rubbing it shortly. When he looked at the blue haired mess on the bed, he bit his own lip.      “Come here.”  he picked one of Hongjoong’s hands and pulled him to sit across of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weren’t they about to have sex? What was this now? Hongjoong was more than confused but followed the other’s actions. He sat, his legs folded under him. He was heavily breathing in and out, the level of turn on the other brought to him could not be suppressed that easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Talk</em>?” Hongjoong voiced out his confusion then, his hands on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. About <em>this</em>.”  Seonghwa said and made a motion between himself and Hongjoong. His face looked controlled, composed, as he tried not to acknowledge the bulge in Hongjoong’s swimsuit. It was hard to lead him through a conversation like that when just a moment ago the two of them were all over each other. Seonghwa caught himself quickly as he shut every action that Hongjoong wanted to initiate by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still hard to go through that conversation, simply because he had never held any kind of speech prepared that was going to explain too much and in the same time nothing at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about Hongjoong was complicated and Seonghwa was able to feel the buzz in his hands by just staring at the boy. Mingi was right, they really needed to talk it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we are going to continue hooking-up like this…. you need to know several things.”  He started calmly, not giving any clue of his inner trembles or the itch to just reach out and bring Hongjoong back on the bed.          “You probably have a clue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s mind was clueless at first, but the way Seonghwa was looking at him, expecting of him to just get it without him voicing the words out, was enough of a trigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like to dominate?” Was it awkward to keep such conversation going - kinda, but Hongjoong could not do anything to avoid it.            “I know that.” If he just tell Seonghwa that he knew about his preferences, that meant that the sooner they were going to get back where they stopped, so he inched a little closer to the other, thinking that this was it and they could continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t know.”  Seonghwa could lie if he said that he didn’t like the call that the other was giving him. He himself couldn’t resist it and leaned closer, breaking his own promise to talk and then do the work as he kissed the abused lips of the other, but as Hongjoong got empowered and his hands tried to reach him, Seonghwa stopped him again.        “Are you sleeping around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong whined at the point.            “Seriously?” He was getting bitchy when he was left hanging out of nowhere.          “What does that mean? And now? You have to bring it now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, <em>now</em>.”  Seonghwa snapped back at him, pushing him on the chest because his own boner was making a mess out of his brain and he needed to be balanced for a little longer. His chest was moving frantically, as if he just ran a marathon and they haven’t even started anything. But just by the mere thought of taking Hongjoong inside that room specifically was making him freak out faster than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shivers ran through Hongjoong’s spine by the tone Seonghwa used on him.       “No.” He admitted finally.         “Since I slept with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”  Seonghwa said and tilted his head, studying the other’s face or more like concentrated over it.         “Me too. I wasn’t planning to keep doing this, but you…. I have no idea what you are even thinking.”  He said and laughed at his own realizations. It was too early for such conversation, considering that they had nothing in common, they barely had conversations and this was something too personal for Seonghwa.          “We can keep doing it. Without fucking around with anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Seonghwa kept it simple …. he still was confused over the other’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like being exclusive?” Hongjoong seeked confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was surprised to hear a question instead of rejection. He felt curious for a moment but didn’t let it reach his face.         “Yes. Not a relationship, just sex. I guess that you feel the same way. You don’t actually like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Hongjoong was going to accept whatever Seonghwa offered him, as long as he continued what he’d initiated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah. Cool.” Hongjoong nodded and stared at the other meaningfully.       “Now… can we…???” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you mentioned earlier, I’m dominant.”  Seonghwa said, completely ignoring Hongjoong, because it was clear that the other was really not in a state of mind to talk about it.          “It’s…. I won’t get in details, but if you wanna be with me, you should at least get a clue of what my intentions are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, that was it.           “Seonghwa, why don’t you just show me what you mean. We’ll talk later.”  Even though annoyance was already dripping from his voice, and he wanted nothing else to reach out for the other and pull him over himself once again, the vibe that Seonghwa was giving out clearly showed him that this was out of the picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point is that I don’t know how far I’m gonna go with you.”  The other ran a hand through his hair and laughed, giving Hongjoong a warning look.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really into hard-core BDSM?” Hongjoong straightforwardly asked. There was no reason for him to beat around the bush. He’d been with Seonghwa numerous times and even if the other surprised him the first time, he didn’t really hurt him. And the thing that Hongjoong connected that sex culture was one - pain. But Seonghwa had brought him only pleasure so far, and the pain that he got into the action was kinda worth it for Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why the hell not?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa sighed.        “Find out by yourself.”  since Hongjoong wasn’t really taking him seriously, he decided to drop the conversation and give the boy what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He undid his shirt in front of the hungry eyes of the other and threw it to the side, raising an eyebrow at Hongjoong.         “You can sit on me. No touching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong noted what the other said and crawled his way towards the other’s lap. Before maneuvering his legs, so he could straddle the other, he got rid off the last garment of cloth that was in the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?” He asked for guidance since Seonghwa only watched him in the process, not doing anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ask too much.”  Seonghwa just filled the silence with his voice as he pulled out a condom out of the pocket of his pants, struggling a little since he had the other over his lap. Hongjoong looked down at his hands, probably questioning his actions and the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>conversation and then act </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing started to bother his mind more than he wanted to. It felt too intimate and out of his comfort zone, so he shoved the boy down on the bed, changing his mind.        “Turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired one was once again left confused at what he did wrong when he basically did nothing, besides what he was told to. He turned around and as the other didn’t specify exactly how he wanted him to remain, he just crawled onto his four and looked over his shoulder so he could see Seonghwa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that.”  The other said with a smirk and then smacked his ass hard, looking at it with lust in his eyes. It was hard for him to stay composed when Hongjoong was provoking him with everything that he was doing, so he let go of the worries that he still had in his mind and stripped himself out of his pants and briefs, joining Hongjoong again. The first desire that he had was to literally stick his tongue in the other, so he surprised him as he leaned down, spreading his cheeks and teased the rim of muscles with the tip of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong lost his balance from the intense sensation that shook him from what Seonghwa was doing to him. His arms shivered and he had to lean his head on the pillow below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No..” The way he protested was combination between whining and moaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be loud.”  Seonghwa said and licked him several more times, feeling how Hongjoong’s body tensed by his actions, so he didn’t give him time to adjust to whatever he felt now and pushed two fingers at once, thrusting them deep enough to explore his insides. The boy whined louder, even though it got muffled by the pillow and suddenly, Seonghwa wanted to hear more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his fingers in and out until the other stopped clenching around him and the sight of his fingers disappearing deep into the other finally made him lose control. He pulled his fingers out and Hongjoong whined again in protest by the loss of them. But Seonghwa quickly replaced the fingers with his cock as he put the condom on himself and brought it to the other’s ass, getting into him with a hard push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them moaned, Hongjoong biting the pillow this time as Seonghwa didn’t let him breath and started thrusting into him, gripping his waist in order to drag his body closer to himself. He felt tensed from the start as the sight of that boy, standing in front of him just like that, ready to give him what he wanted made him so turned on that he didn’t think of mentioning anything about words of protection this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands moved along Hongjoong’s back and he closed his eyes, fucking him raw and deep, earning approving sounds from the other as he kept going with the same pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some twisting feeling started to make Seonghwa breathless and he trailed his nails along Hongjoong’s back, scratching his skin so hard that he left a red angry trails wherever he touched him. But it wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his bottom lip hard, reaching out for the other’s head and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back so he could hear him. It wasn’t enough as Hongjoong released a startled moan but didn’t protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa quickly figured out how he wanted Hongjoong when he pulled out of him and pushed him to lay on his back. The pair of lusting eyes that met his own made him lean down and he left a slow peck over the other’s parted lips, moving to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so good when I fuck you.” Seonghwa mumbled there and left him hanging again, moved back and sat on his folded legs, then he pushed back into Hongjoong’s body while reaching out to his neck. The boy gave him a startled look but he didn’t say anything when Seonghwa’s right hand wrapped around his throat and pushed hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s brain was almost malfunctioning even before Seonghwa grabbed him by the throat. This position was exactly the same from their first time together and that was the only thing that filled his mind when he felt the other’s fingers squeezing him slightly harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired one couldn’t take in enough air to fill his lungs, but the sensation only made him more aware - aware of the other still drilling in him as if there was no tomorrow. Hongjoong squirmed from the way the other handled him, the shift of his body only accompanying Seonghwa’s thrusts. The other was hitting his sweet spot, but the black dots that covered Hongjoong’s eyesight were making him dizzy. His whole body was a mess, along with his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s movements became erratic as he thrusted more, chasing his orgasm without informing Hongjoong about it. His eyes were only at his face and the way that he struggled to breath while his body was arcing because of the pleasure. It was devastatingly beautiful to watch him struggle. The sight of Hongjoong, having no power or use of his hands was such a turn on that Seonghwa hit his climax fast, pushing into him until it was all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment to catch his breath, letting Hongjoong do the same as the hold around his neck loosened for a moment. But it still wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn.”  Seonghwa said and felt the smirk that formed on his lips before he pulled out of Hongjoong and replaced his cock with three fingers, fucking him hard with them. He bent his head down and closer to his twitching member and took it all in his mouth. Seonghwa’s hand that still rested on Hongjoong’s neck pushed the bulb in his throat and choked him again, harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensations became too much for Hongjoong. Having Seonghwa’s mouth on him, his fingers abusing his prostate and the hold over his throat became too much for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body tensed and Seongwha felt it. He knew that Hongjoong was just about to come, so he welcomed it without any complains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hongjoong was allowed to scream, he would’ve done it, but the hold over his neck was depriving him of that. The broken sound that left his abused lips was nowhere as expressive as it was meant to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was seeing black and white dots behind his closed eyes … then everything became too much and he just fainted. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little Hongjoong just jumped into an unhealthy-not even- relationship xD <br/>without thinking at all. So what do you think about this chapter? ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 8</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need safe words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had trouble remembering where he was for a second there. He woke up and was met with the sight of blue everywhere. The sheets covering his body were blue. The curtains were not tightly shut, as the glass door leading to the private deck on the yacht was opened and the blue sky was peeking into the suite. Hongjoong was mesmerized by the way one could not say where the sky ended and sea began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s words however had to bring him out from his morning lethargy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue haired one turned on his left side and stared straight at Seonghwa who was laying on the enormous sofa (one that Hongjoong was sure could fit at least 5 people rolling on it), and stared back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning to you too.” The way the other was looking at him was thoughtful. As if a lot of things were running in his mind. But by the whole expression over his face, Hongjoong doubted that he’d be enlightened on the matter.            “Did you sleep there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I actually hate sleeping here.”  Seonghwa said while looking around the wide room, his eyes stopping on the scenery outside.           “You passed out.” He stated just in case Hongjoong had no memory of what happened last night.       “I brought your clothes here so whenever you feel ready…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mood was not awkward at all. Right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong noted how the other had this particular way of expressing himself, to remind him something or made a point with only one short sentence. However the meaning of it was lingering so Hongjoong either had to play dumb or act upon what’s expected of him. There was no point for Seonghwa to worry about whether Hongjoong remembered, he was not that wasted. He could clearly recall their conversation and more embarrassingly how desperate he had been for the other’s touch. The deal that was being offered to him intrigued Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not going to lie, his whole body was aching from their late night encounter, yet he felt light and sated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a shower.” It was time to experience the morning after though. Until this time, they never shared even a few minutes together after they were done with satisfying their needs. So to have Seonghwa staring at him first thing in the morning was not something Hongjoong could stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?”  He heard the quiet question and turned to look at Seonghwa, who remained calm, but his eyebrows were furrowed thoughtfully.        “You weren’t really cooperating last night when I tried to talk to you. Now we have time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A contented sigh left the other’s lips.        “I am okay, Seonghwa. Why do you look at me in  that way?” Hongjoong for sure was not one to talk, at least not that early for him in the morning. His mind was still not functioning correctly, and here the other was, trying to lead him into some other serious matter for which Hongjoong was not ready or mentally prepared. He needed at least 2 cups of coffee before even started thinking over what Seonghwa had meant the previous night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m worried that you have no idea what you are doing.”  Seonghwa replied and finally removed his eyes from Hongjoong, standing up from the sofa. He stretched his limbs with a frown, deciding that it wasn’t the right time for conversations again. But the lack of sleep, plus his own concerns made him a bit edgy ever since Hongjoong woke up and wasn’t even impressed that he actually fainted the previous night. If nothing, Hongjoong was too careless.        “You can’t just accept everything that I tell you and act like this around me.”  He added, probably startling the other. Without having a response from the other party, Seonghwa was feeling like Hongjoong was not taking him seriously and that was a problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you agree to anything, use your head.”  He said that a bit colder than he wanted and headed towards the door.         “See you for lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong watched how the other walked out of the door and shut it tightly after himself. He rejected to even think over the other’s words before getting into the right state of mind. Instead he let his eyes roam around the room once again. It was very impressive indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning to himself, he sat up. With one glance he found his clothes, tightly folded, left for him by on the corner of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided that he needed a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hongjoong deemed himself to be presentable enough, he left the room and found his way through the corridors only to find most of Mingi’s friends gathered into the area that he decided to call the living room on the yacht. Those people clearly knew each other as they were conversing with one another and did not pay any attention to Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San came out of nowhere and started pulling him to one remotely secluded spot in the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want all details.” The other snickered at him once they were comfortably sitting next to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not serious. I need coffee.” Hongjoong was once again up on his legs, but San dragged him forcefully down. The action only won him a grunt in his direction. Hongjoong’s face was a mix of discomfort and irritation.             </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did you good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to try him or what? Why are you so obsessed with…” Hongjoong could not even finish his sentence because he was rudely interrupted by the other’s words and wild gesturing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy, you’re no fun. No wonder why Seonghwa’s been so edgy today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucked up.” Hongjoong could not even grasp of how someone could be so intruding. Apparently San had no problem with that, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, but that’s not the point.” It was not enough that Hongjoong actually had something to think about, something that he didn’t actually want to dwell into. But San decided to pry into things that were not his business.         “It’s just so strange to see Seonghwa behave like that with someone… so, yeah. I’m curious. Hell, everyone here is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go and ask him then, I’m sure you’ll just love his answer to that.”  Sarcasm was too evident in his voice, but he did not mind. Hongjoong left San hanging as he moved once again. He found a big round table with a lot of snacks and coffee machine there - one that was not there the night before, Hongjoong was sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited until his coffee was ready and took the cup with him. He found a comfortable spot outside. He watched the scenery and finally let his mind wander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was just offering sex, something that Hongjoong wouldn’t mind. But sticking to one person, who clearly wanted them not to play around with other people, without engaging into a relationship was odd, wasn’t it. Hongjoong was not good when it came to things like this. He did not have the best of experience but …. he could acknowledge the complications which such agreement between them could bring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, it was clear that Seonghwa took things a little deeper - not deep as feelings deep, but more like - seriously deep. Even though they did not discuss the matter too much, due to Hongjoong’s desperation and all, he had seen the way the other reacted this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They really needed to talk again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that on his mind, Hongjoong decided to find Seonghwa. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His plan did not work that well, as instead of finding Seonghwa, he once again joined San who of course was in the presence of Mingi. The couple were acting as if the scene last night between the receptionists did not happen, or more like it didn’t matter at all, so Hongjoong had no objections in following their example. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was informed only then that they were not going back the same day. There were to remain on the yacht until the next day, so without any choice left, he found his way to the dressing room once again, so he could get rid of his clothes and borrow some shorts again. His plan for the day was to find Seonghwa and then have his body at least one more layer of tan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was back on the second deck where the swimming pool was, he moved around until he found Mr. Visual sunbathing stretched onto a lounge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Hongjoong sat down next to Seonghwa. His eyes checked the naked skin, in a appreciating way.         “You wanna have ‘the talk’ now?” There was no point of hiding what he had come for, so the best course of action was to be direct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had sunglasses on, so Hongjoong could probably never see the roll of his eyes when he heard him saying that.      “I am a patient person, apparently.”  He said sarcastically and turned his head in Hongjoong’s direction.          “You know, I had time to think. I can clearly say that you don’t take me seriously. Which will be a problem if you consider taking my offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that I’ll accept it?” Hongjoong bit back a smile, not allowing it to appear on his face. It was strangely comfortable to talk with the other, considering that they didn’t have a lot of experience in that department.       “Self-confidence is overestimated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Seonghwa asked him back, sitting up in the lounge so he could appear more serious. Even though his entire energy was far gone, he still wanted to understand Hongjoong’s intentions. And it was going to be hard, he could tell from the start.        “Listen, I don’t fuck around, not like that. You already know what I want, so I don’t think you need a whole day to give me a proper answer. Are we doing it or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had not taken a decision so far and it was clear. He reached out and removed the other’s sunglasses away from his face, so he could look into his eyes properly. He didn’t appreciate it talking with the other but not having the full picture of what was going on exactly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your offer is to be fuckbuddies who don’t sleep with other people. You are a control freak that can’t loosen up even in bed. So you want to dominate over someone.” Hongjoong summarized what he’d understood so far from the other’s vague hints.         “I don’t know why you’re making such fuss about it… I suppose everyone has his kink?”  Now, here it was the thing that troubled Hongjoong. As per his understanding, he didn’t see anything that could trigger such serious conversations to the point of making deals and so on. But apparently for Seonghwa it was important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a kink, it’s a condition.”  Seonghwa said, looking calmer than he actually felt, but he didn’t plan on scaring Hongjoong away with stories that he didn’t want that boy to know about. They weren’t going to be in a relationship, their intentions had to spin around sex and sex only, so Hongojoong didn’t need to know the whole story. Seonghwa didn’t plan to ask for understanding from him.          “This is why I told you that I don’t know how far I will go with you. You don’t listen to me, in the end you fainted and acted as if it’s okay for you. Listen…”  Seonghwa leaned closer to the other’s face and studied his expression.         “.... it’s okay for me to do it, but I can bet that things are not as easy for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong knew that his heartbeat escalated noticeably when the other got closer to him. Their faces were so close that if he just leaned in and their lips would be pressed into each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fainted, yes.” Hongjoong was not going to deny that, but he apparently had to voice out the reason for it as it was clear that Seonghwa could not even grasp it.        “Because… it felt good, okay?” He breathed out and leaned just a little closer, leaving a few centimeters between them.           “If that’s what you offer, then I’m okay with it. But if you want to really hurt me… then I don’t see that happening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa didn’t want to comment on the matter. He wanted to say that he used safe words because there were times that he needed guidance, when he was close to losing control and his actions could go beyond the acceptable. He didn’t want to talk about it, but maybe he and Hongjoong had to be clear with each other if they wanted this to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back a little when he felt driven closer to the other and to think that making out was going to resolve their issues was stupid and childish. So he kept his distance and locked his hands together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When it happens, just tell me. This is why I ask you to use safe words.”  Seonghwa explained in the end.         “You will be surprised what crap can leave your mouth when you get fucked hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s stomach clenched pleasantly just by thinking over what the other’s lips uttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This morning you said that we don’t need that?”  The blue haired one said as he moved up onto the lounge and just plastered himself on it, still facing the other, so he could closely monitor his behavior.           “You confuse me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t actually say anything when I choke you.”  Another bad topic that Seonghwa had realized. He had thought about the matter for the bigger part of the night while watching over Hongjoong’s sleeping form. What bothered him was that at some point, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>could either get worse or better. He was always composed when it came to dangerous situations, but Hongjoong was making him act sloppy, distracted him to the point that Seonghwa was getting too much into the sex without care that Hongjoong might actually get hurt. And apparently, that boy was crazy enough to keep acting stubborn even when Seonghwa stopped his every breath on purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time just give me a sign. When I tell you to not move or touch me, it doesn’t mean that you can’t protest.”  He said with a shrug and picked his glasses back from Hongjoong, putting them on because the sun was killing him and his sleep deprived self just wanted to die right there.         “We need rules, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong snickered at the other, clearly taking it easier than what Seonghwa had expected of him.          “You sure you don’t actually want me disobeying you?” He could not miss how the other froze when he was just about to follow his example and lay down, but Hongjoong’s words caught him off guard. Without giving him time to say anything, the blue haired one continued.           “I thought the rule is to let you do anything you want to me, without sleeping with others? You came up with something else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  Seonghwa agreed with a nod.       “I came up with many.”  He added, laying down as well so he could collect his mind and just looked up at the blue sky, frowning.       “No word about this to the staff members. San will eventually understand, but keep it a secret from the others. Also, you can talk to me about this whenever you get bothered, because it can get complicated. We don’t want any of us to catch feelings and I guarantee you that this is just physical attraction from my point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then.” Hongjoong finally turned his head aside and closed his eyes.          “But I want to add one more rule.”  Silence fall upon them and as Hongjoong realized that Seonghwa actually waited for him to continue, the edges of his lips tucked a little.      “I don’t want relationship or anything with you…. but I don’t want you to pass me by as if I don’t exist.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine with me.”  Seonghwa replied casually, closing his eyes as well. Okay, that could actually work out when Hongjoong was paying attention and had the interest to even add his own rules.        “No dates though. Going out together will make everything complicated. Sleepovers as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Hongjoong rose to his elbows with a frown on his face.      “What was that clause in my contract then? No sex? Would the deal still stand or its breaking the contract.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning to get you involved in anything. But we just…. kept having sex, so it doesn’t really matter what you signed up. I won’t use it against you in the court or anything.”  Seonghwa scoffed at his words, feeling amused by how Hongjoong still thought about that contract. It was constructed like that because of Seonghwa’s worries that someday that boy would like to play games or blackmail him, but none of that was happening.         “I still don’t fully trust you, but I can see that my money is not your goal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, what insight,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hongjoong thought, but did not voice it out since that would only gain him nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How often are we going to see each other? I can almost imagine you making a schedule of when we fuck, you know.” Hongjoong however could not stop his laughter after his words were out for the other to look at him as if he was falling from the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you want, whenever I want. It doesn’t really matter.”  Seonghwa replied, thinking about his own answer. In his previous relationships, he wasn’t developing any habits, it was just happening randomly, but those past relationships were sharpening Seonghwa’s edges and he learned on the bad way that he wasn’t giving any feelings, so he stopped calling it a relationship in the moment when he made a realization that it only complicated everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ex, Jin, was somehow clingy from the start, he thought that Seonghwa was investing feelings as well and in the end the guy was broken and hurt, not willing to wait for anything to change. Seonghwa wasn’t going to change no matter how many tears he had cried. It was a breaking point that made him feel better with himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to lie to people. It was better that he met a guy like Hongjoong now, someone similar. Someone who wasn’t expecting Seonghwa to give him stuff or spend time with him. Hongjoong was different. Not crazy like the ones that Seonghwa used to date when he wasn’t really understanding himself and his needs. Hongjoong was willing to take without giving anything in return and that was making him special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should exchange numbers”  He stated after a while and turned to look at the other.        “I don’t stay in the hotel if it’s not necessary. And it’s a long ride from my house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, okay.” Hongjoong hummed to the other’s suggestion. After that couple of minutes passed into silence. No one of them had anything else to include. Without voicing out anything the both of them they were cool now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Hongjoong was about to throw a funny remark over their exclusive deal, San crawled over the side, in order to get into the pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nasty, knowing smirk was plastered over his face, his eyes scanning Hongjoong’s body as a hawk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already know who the animal was the last time I saw you marked like that.” That remark brought Hongjoong’s mind days back, on a beach when he heard that comment for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embarrassment consumed Hongjoong when not only he reacted on the comment, but the couple that was resting on the other side of them turned their heads towards their direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, San.”  Seonghwa commented lazily, turning on his stomach so he could block the sun and finally rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San giggled, somehow managing to make a mess as he splashed water from the pool at them and kept throwing jokes to which Seonghwa didn’t have the power to reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just needed a rest and his mind was finally composed after that conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought that nothing was going to go wrong if he and Hongjoong remained like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the improvised vacation passed into lazing around. Time flew by and as if in a blink of an eye, Hongjoong was back to his ordinary life where no rich people were trying to get noisy and find out spicy details from his personal life. His normal life, where no one tripped their legs in order to bring him his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Hongjoong sat behind the reception desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shift was going smoothly, but unfortunately nothing interesting had happened. His phone buzzed into his pocket and he knew who was texting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had had an ugly fight once Hongjoong got back from Mingi’s birthday. His friend was annoyed that he had missed such a great party and opportunity to shower into the life of a young, free and single celebrity vibe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong conveniently pointed out that there was nothing that he could do about the fact that Wooyoung had to cover one of his colleagues, but that did not calm the other down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From one topic to another, Wooyoung kind of found out by himself that Hongjoong was hiding something from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know better than to keep secrets from me.” That comment itself was enough for the blue haired one to start talking. He confessed that he and Seonghwa agreed on being each other’s fuck buddy for the time being. At first, Wooyoung shrugged and did not comment but after a few minutes another accusation stung Hongjoong as nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to continue fucking him because he is rich?” Hongjoong never expected to hear something like that coming out of the other’s lips. They had been friends for so many years, sticking to each other’s side even when everyone was against them and tried to bring them down. They were depended on one another in so many ways that Hongjoong believed that they knew each other as the back of their own hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the yelling had started. The negativity rushed out of Wooyoung as if in waves which were meant to splash into Hongjoong and cleanse him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides being noisy, Wooyoung was easily getting jealous and Hongjoong suspected that the reason for his behavior was that during the last weeks he was spending more and more time with San. But for Hongjoong that didn’t mean anything. When he tried to explain himself and open Wooyoung’s eyes, he was met with objects flying in his direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hell was happening, Hongjoong couldn’t grasp the situation let alone find a way out of it. Wooyoung was acting strangely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grow up, Wooyoung.” With that, Hongjoong grabbed his wallet and phone and exited their shared room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Customers were coming and going that day, but Hongjoong could not concentrate enough to pay any attention. Once his lunch break came, he allowed himself to check upon the dozen messages that Wooyoung had sent him. He was apologizing for his childish behavior and even tried to joke about it, but Hongjoong knew it was not because the other acknowledged anything wrong in his words, but because he couldn’t stand to be fighting with him. That was kind of their thing. Whenever disagreement occurred, they either acted as if it didn’t happen or chose to ignore it. And with time both of them were forgetting that there was even a problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the last ten minutes of his break, during which he purposely let his friend on ‘seen’ and did not reply back, Wooyoung showed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on his face was one of regret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have said that.” He mumbled once the door of the staff room was closed behind him. Luckily there was nobody else inside to witness the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Hongjoong bitterly replied back.          “We’ll talk later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, really. I was just angry. You’re making mistake with him, Joong.” Wooyoung voiced out his concerns and the way his shoulders loosened up, Hongjoong finally could tell that the other was sincere.           “There is something in him… I don’t know, but I am sure that he is not good for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, it’s not like we’re getting married. We’ll use each other for sex. Fuck and go, that’s the deal.” Hongjoong was more than frustrated. There was no point in explaining what fuckbuddies was, right? It was simple, but Wooyoung was dwelling too much into it and that made Hongjoong repent on sharing this piece of information with the other. He had accepted Seonghwa’s rules on not telling the staff members of their deal, but to Hongjoong the other was his best friend and he did not classify him as a ‘staff member’. In his mind, the blue haired one did not break his boss’ rules on the second day of their agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will sweep your head with fake promises of better life and…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong instantly interrupted the other.       “Why would he promise me something for sex? I don’t understand how this is your problem actually. This is my life. I like having sex with him, so …. you should leave my things for me to handle okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but don’t come crying on my shoulder when he screws you up.” Wooyoung left the room, having the last word in the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a head full of mean replies, ones that did not leave his mouth as there was no one to hear them, Hongjoong took out his phone and angrily typed a message back to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He already did. Many times. And I loved it. Don’t mess into this.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo sorry for he slow update, but we are back now as vacations slowed us down a bit!<br/>This chapter is basically them sealing their deal properly, kind of xD<br/>We hope that you liked it, expect a loooot of sexy times now hahah<br/>As usual thanks for the comments, we should reply to them as well and you keep dropping them down, okay? <br/>We love reading your thoughts about the story ^^ thanks again and see you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 9</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I talked with him.”  Seonghwa eyed Mingi from the documents that he was pretending to read, noticing the sparkles of interest into his cousin’s eyes. </p><p>It’s been a day after they returned from Mingi’s party at the yacht and it was a day full of duties. </p><p>Seonghwa was already having a slight headache when he was back to his business self and spent the first half of the day conversing with employees of his father who were meant to take care of the hotel project when Seonghwa wasn’t around to run the plans. </p><p>It was too much at once and Seonghwa could easily feel the negative emotions that filled him up for the rest of the day. </p><p>At some point his brain just switched off and he closed the folder that he was holding, talking about the only thing that he nearly forgot about. Hongjoong. </p><p>“Who exactly? You know, you talk to a lot of people, dude.”  Mingi said with a shrug, examining his face curiously until his slow brain processed the words and his eyes widened a little.      “Oh, you mean Hongjoong? Did you two, you know, sealed the deal?”</p><p>“Yes. We sealed <em> whatever </em> prior the deal.”  Seonghwa replied with a roll of his eyes, but his bothered mind kept thinking about it. If he had made the right decision as he offered something like that to a staff member. Unreserved sex relationship with no feelings involved. That crap was only happening in the movies, with a tragic end of course, because one side of the party would always fall for the other. </p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes snapped up again to meet Mingi’s dumb face.         “Should I be bad with him now?”</p><p>“What?”  Mingi asked absently.         “What do you mean by bad?”</p><p>“Like being an asshole like when I realized that he works for me.” </p><p>“Is that going to be part of a role play?”</p><p>“Mingi, I’m trying to be serious.”</p><p>Mingi sighed, locking his hands in front of himself on the desk and his face got serious all of sudden. Seonghwa could literally feel the mockery in everything that his cousin did, so he kicked him under the desk and the younger laughed. </p><p>“I mean, why would you want to be an asshole with the guy who will jump on your cock everyday? It doesn't make sense to me.” He said and leaned back on the chair after that, still looking at Seonghwa as he was growing a second head. </p><p>“I don’t wanna be nice either.”  Seonghwa reasoned his words and frowned.      “Sometimes doing too much is misleading. My ex wanted a full ass relationship and this is not what I am searching for. I don’t want romance to ruin everything.”</p><p>“What are your concerns? You just started this <em> relationship </em>.”  Mingi said and tilted his head. </p><p>Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at that.         “Not a relationship. And the beginning is the most important part, because if I set the wrong mood, he might fall for it.”</p><p>At that Mingi whistled and started laughing again.        “So you are cocksure that he will catch feelings for you just because you wanna use him as stress relief?” He scoffed.     “Nobody falls for that. And besides, fucking one person is good. You get to know what you like and you just adjust to what he likes. It works…. you give, he gives. You both take.”</p><p>Seonghwa cringed at Mini’s stupid explanation and just raised from his spot, taking his phone in hand as he ignored Mingi and opened the message box, starting a new message.</p><p>“I should approach first.”</p><p>“You are confusing as fuck, so I’m gonna leave you here to worry about nothing.”  Mingi stated and also stood up, giving his cousin a smile.          “Did you lead him through your background?”</p><p>“He doesn’t need to know me.”  Seonghwa mumbled thoughtfully and kept typing his first message to Hongjoong. </p><p>“So you just let him think that you are a kinky guy who loves to be in control?”  Mingi asked with something close to amusement and Seonghwa just rolled his eyes away from the phone in order to look at him. Damn, why was nobody taking him seriously lately? </p><p>“He called me a control freak, so it doesn’t matter. I’m overthinking for no reason now.”  Seonghwa said, realizing that he was thinking too much about the matter. </p><p>It wasn’t his first time to drag down an innocent person into his deep ocean, but the first ones who swam into his dark waters were doing it willingly. They were people with problems and trust issues, they didn’t want anything more than what Seonghwa could give. It was just about the good sex and it was helping him to find himself. To maintain the balance and express his feelings through sex. </p><p>The only person who twisted himself in order to be with him was Jin. And he couldn’t take it. </p><p>Seonghwa’s plan wasn’t to break people, he was just using them, no matter how wrong that sounded. Wasn’t everyone selfish like that though? </p><p>To take what you want at all cost, without care of the consequences. To be selfish for a while and leave when the fun was over. </p><p>That was why he hated relationships, because he had to invest something that wasn’t even there in the first place. Mingi couldn’t understand it, because he was an emotional mess. He was going in and out of relationships through the years, stopping right after he found the one. </p><p>Seonghwa was happy for him, but he couldn’t really feel touched by the fact that his cousin found love. </p><p>One way or another, Mingi was going to understand that love itself wasn’t permanent. If you could spend a day without contacting someone, didn’t it mean that you can keep living your life with the realization that you don’t need them in order to be happy? </p><p>“Have a good night, dude. I’m gonna go fuck San now, because you gave me headache.”  Mingi said through another laughter and left Seonghwa wondering over what was so funny. </p><p>He figured out the hard way that sharing your emotions with someone wasn’t very useful. Despite all the words that therapists filled up his head with, Seonghwa was always aware that someday, somehow, his anger issues were going to ruin everything. That was one of the main reasons that stopped him from even trying to think of a relationship. </p><p>His habits, his life, the fact that he was a rich, young asshole - those were just reasons for him to push people whenever they tried to get too close to him. He didn’t trust anyone, even his closest people sometimes. They were making mistakes while trying to fix him, but there was nothing really to be fixed. </p><p>Seonghwa just felt…. different. </p><p>To Hongjoong:</p><p>Are you free tonight?</p><p> </p><p>He sent the message and waited for the reply, chewing on his bottom lip.The reply came quickly and he read the lines of the reply, his lips curving into a knowing smirk. </p><p> </p><p>From Hongjoong:</p><p>When and where?</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looked up at the ceiling for a moment. He wasn’t even in the mood for that, but he could use the skillful hands of the boy, so he let his mind wander about all the stuff they could do and he came up with a fast reply. </p><p> </p><p>To Hongjoong: </p><p>Wait for me in front of the parking at 9.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As the two of them met and settled into Seonghwa’s car, he did something that he didn’t plan to do with anyone from the staff members, be it a fuck buddy or not. </p><p>He pulled out a metal box of cigarettes and passed it to Hongjoong. </p><p>“There is weed.”  He said, feeling like he wanted to laugh at himself. It wasn’t very professional for a guy like him to stick to such bad habits, but smoking weed was one of the things that used to give him a peace of mind and right now he needed it. </p><p>Hongjoong had already seen worse from him, so he didn’t worry as he passed a lighter to the boy and drove off to a familiar ride that followed the beach line. Riding pointlessly around Jeju wasn’t Seonghwa’s usual hobby, because he was almost never free to do such things. Whenever he could actually relax, Mingi brought him to beach bars. But that night was surprisingly colder, he had the windows in the car slid down so the fresh air could fill up their lungs. </p><p>Looked at from aside, that car ride probably seemed as a romantic experience for two strangers, so Seonghwa ruined it by offering weed. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Hongjoong asked once a cigarette from the pack was out and already lit up. He took a drag from it, while turning to Seonghwa, his eyes narrowed at the other. </p><p>“Somewhere quiet.”  Seonghwa replied, moving the car down that road until the endless line of hotels and people disappeared and there was nothing but untouched land and sea at their right.       “So…”  he hesitated for a moment, but decided that riding Hongjoong to an unknown place in the middle of the night could be considered as creepy if they did it in silence.           “How old are you? I never cared to look at your CV.”</p><p>Hongjoong laughed at the ridiculousness of their situation. Their bodies were no strangers to one another, but they knew absolutely nothing for the personalities that controlled them. </p><p>“I’m 22.” The blue haired one reached out and pressed the cigarette between the other’s lips so he could take a drag out of it while driving.           “And you?”</p><p>Seonghwa pulled away from the cigar, blowing the smoke out quickly so he could give the reply.        “27.”  He said shortly, thinking over other things that he could get as information from the other.        “Where do you live? I guess you are just here for the summer.”</p><p>“Yes. I need the money so I can study and all.” Hongjoong replied honestly.         “This is awkward.” </p><p>Awkward? Seonghwa wondered if he had ever shared such emotion with someone. He just wanted to know several things about Hongjoong, it wasn’t a big deal. </p><p>“What do you wanna study?”  He asked again, slowing down when the empty road took a turn and they were approaching a beach side that he had visited only once and it was a memory that was always giving him bad vibes. </p><p>Hongjoong was kind of taken aback by the other. At the restaurant, at the yacht - it was Seonghwa who attempted to start some kind of conversation with Hongjoong, and now again. Yet, still it was awkward even after they had agreed to keep it simple. Or maybe precisely because of that? </p><p>“Art is what I like. But I’d go for photography. I think. Yeah.” The younger one replied back and knew that it was expected of him to ask something back, to be more into the discussion, but he was just out of any questions.</p><p>“If you think that it’s gonna be useful for you.”  Seonghwa wasn’t a person who could get into someone’s shoes and think about their desires or what made them do things that they liked. His life had always been controlled by his father, starting from a young age, going through Seonghwa’s issues in high school and finally his university years where he had to graduate two specialties at once just because his father needed him to come out prepared and stand beside him at the throne. </p><p>Sometimes Seonghwa liked to think about the things that he liked to do, but there was nothing that really made his heart jump. </p><p>Mingi, for example, loved to travel. He liked to have trips with the yacht, he liked to go to parties. Seonghwa just enjoyed surfing and that was that. </p><p>So it was interesting to listen to someone’s wish, no matter that he was still considering it as bullshit. Why wasting time in photography?</p><p>“Useful?” Hongjoong disagreed with the way Seonghwa referred to what he’d been dreaming of for years now.         “It’s about expressing yourself. In finding and capturing a moment that can make even someone like <b>you </b>tremble. Something like that … its not useful, but necessity.”  The younger one spoke quickly, his attention fully on Seonghwa as he observed the other’s driving skills and level of concentration over the road.          “Art is powerful. If you know what you do.” He concluded. </p><p>“I hate photographs though. Whenever I have to stand somewhere, be it a conference or just something related to the press, I just feel like I wanna turn around and fuck off. That is too much information.”  He said and laughed, stopping the car where the road came to an end and a black path connected it to a small forest. On their right was a lonely beach. </p><p>Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong and picked the weed cigar that stood in his hand. It was dead, so he picked his lighter and took a hard drag. Why was he even wasting time in telling stories, instead of being all over Hongjoong now? </p><p>Hongjoong was taking over what the other had said while observing his features closely. It was not like the previous times when he admired it only for its obvious perfection. This time as he was taken aback by the other’s words he tried to find a reason why he wouldn’t like to be photographed. Hongjoong came up with no such reason. Seonghwa’s face was as if sculptured - high cheekbones, big eyes, which were so expressive that once Hongjoong knew what lust meant for the other, he easily could identify it in there; his lips were so full and perfect for everything - for frowning, smiling, kissing, giving heads; his nose was so rightly shaped that Hongjoong could not even comprehend how it was possible. There was no flaw on that face. </p><p>“I don’t see any reason for you to dislike being photographed. You’re handsome. Your features are just…. perfect? I mean, artistically speaking.” Hongjoong noted the way Seonghwa looked at him once he opened his mouth, so he just raised his hands in the air, clearly showing the other that he meant nothing bad with his words.         “Don’t pretend you don’t know it.” </p><p>“It’s not that.”  Seonghwa replied, taking another three drags from the weed cigar before he passed it to Hongjoong and let the light dizziness that came with the strong weed to break some of his tension. It was working.      “I just know that my photos will be posted somewhere, under a stupid article and I had many issues with that some years back when I didn’t care. It’s not that I don’t like photographs because I don’t feel confident. I connect it to bad situations. Just that.”</p><p>Now that they were no longer moving, Hongjoong undid his seat belt and leaned over while putting down the remains of what was left from the lit cigarette. </p><p>“Oh, you’re confident, I know that.” There was no reason for them to drag the moment further. The both of them were aware why they were in the car, but for some reason Seonghwa was not taking the initiative. So, here he was, Hongjoong in bitch mode on.       “I’ve been thinking….” He lowered his voice ever so slightly while placing his left hand over the other’s thigh. </p><p>There was no reaction from Seonghwa even when the younger one ran his palm up and down the clothed leg.             “Since you’re the kinky one… do you have sex tapes? I mean of yourself.” </p><p>“Do you?”  Seonghwa asked and raised an eyebrow at him.      “Is that considered as a part of your art?” He left Hongjoong feel his muscle and just reached to the side of his seat, pushing it backwards so he can make space for the other to move on top of him.</p><p>“Maybe.”  Hongjoong did not need any verbal invitation, so he maneuvered in the limited space - for once he was glad he was short and tiny - sitting on the other’s lap, with his back against the steering wheel.            “Not tapes, but pictures.”  With that his lips were over the other’s neck, finding a spot to lick and nibble ever so slowly. </p><p>“Interesting hobby.”  Seonghwa didn’t stay passive anymore. The light buzz in his head was because of the weed, but Hongjoong’s warm body made him tense as he let the other explore his neck with his lips and tongue and just tried to relax to the sensation. </p><p>The thought of Hongjoong standing behind a camera, posing for someone just to get them turned on was making Seonghwa’s mind go wild. He could ask for the same, but there was no point when he could have the original like that, seated on his lap and ready to take him in. </p><p>He smirked, reaching down to the other’s jeans and started undoing the buttons slowly, deciding to give him a piece of his mind. </p><p>“I’m not in a good mood tonight.”  he said, leaving Hongjoong to deal with that information while he slid his hands easily into the back of the other’s boxers, feeling his firm butt. </p><p>“And I’ll be your stress relief, I suppose?” The younger one almost moaned when Seonghwa pushed him back from himself in order to start pulling Hongjoong’s shirt over the head. In the action his back pressed even more tightly against the steering wheel and it was not the most pleasant feeling in the world, but the look which the other was giving him was enough to keep his mouth shut.              “May I ask for something particular tonight?” </p><p>Seonghwa didn’t want to ruin the mood and he started to not care as well, because he was already sliding his hand into the other’s pants as he asked that question. He forgot to reply and just attacked Hongjoong’s neck with kisses, pulling him into his hands again. Hongjoong fit so damn good against his body that he let out a groan, thrusting up to feel his butt. As the other grinded down in return, Seonghwa was far gone to care about what the boy wanted to ask. Instead they shared a brief kiss and then Hongjoong pulled to the other seat to kick off his jeans and briefs, watching how Seonghwa was doing the same, his hard cock already leaking as he took it out. Damn, there it had been a long time since someone managed to arouse Seonghwa that hard in such a short time. One look aside at Hongjoong and how sexy he looked while stripping with a lot of struggle, made his thoughts go wild for a moment. </p><p>Seonghwa knew what he wanted. He reached for his own pants and pulled the belt out of the hooks, noticing the surprised look that Hongjoong was giving him. After a moment of silence, Hongjoong was back into his lap, his naked skin rubbing against Seonghwa’s leaking member. He let out a gasp when the blue haired boy rolled his hips and leaned down for a kiss. It was a brief one, both of them tried to dominate it, their tongues having a fierce battle for a moment before Seonghwa’s desire to make Hongjoong struggle got a bit heavier with every breath that he was watching him take. </p><p>He circled the belt over Hongjoong’s neck as they parted from the kiss and locked it at the bulb of his throat, his own eyes watching at that sight with satisfaction. </p><p>“God, you are so pretty.”  He praised the other quietly, dragging him closer by pulling at the belt until their lips connected again. </p><p>Never ever in his life would Hongjoong think that he’d feel that excited over someone tying him with a belt. Thoughts were swirling in his mind while kissing the older male, thoughts of how degrading this should feel and not arousing. Especially the way the other kept pulling on the belt which brought a tingly burning sensation. </p><p>“I wanted to suggest you fucking me against the hood, but….” Hongjoong whispered against the other’s lips once he was allowed to breath        “I guess, you have your mind set.” He moved his hips a bit harshly against the other, feeling his member brushing along his own. The feeling was amazing, skin against skin. Teasing. Never enough. </p><p>No verbal comment followed his words, but a loud slap against his ass did. </p><p>The belt was pulled harshly once again and Hongjoong’s breath was taken away from him. </p><p>Seonghwa took control, not that Hongjoong had any chance from the start. His lips were no longer interested in the blue haired one’s mouth, but slid down to his neck where the belt locked under his adam apple. He left wet trails just over the edge of the leathered material. </p><p>“Next time you can make the set.”  Seonghwa was allowing it now when he was having Hongjoong willing to take it again. Mingi’s words somehow managed to slip in his head and he wasn’t going to consider giving Hongjoong a chance to make plans for them, but maybe Mingi was right. The two of them could equally give and take, so far Hongjoong was only taking what Seonghwa gave him, without complaints. </p><p>“There is everything needed it the glove.”  Seonghwa smacked Hongjoong’s ass hard once again and loosened his grip on the belt so the other could move. He watched as the blue haired one reached to the side, again struggling while opening the glove and pulled out condom and lube. Seonghwa made sure to have a hand wrapped around the boy’s hardness while he was struggling, dropping stuff down with short curses. When he was back comfortably seated on his lap, Seonghwa smiled at him.         “I like watching you struggle.”</p><p>The way Seonghwa was telling him every time what he liked about him, made Hongjoong eager to hear more of those praises. Without wasting any time, the younger one flipped the bottle in his hands and squeezed a generous amount of the lube onto his own fingers. The other did not tell him to stop even when it was painfully obvious what Hongjoong was about to do. Something that Seonghwa either entirely skipped in their previous encounters or just rushed it. There was close to no discomfort when Hongjoong started preparing himself onto the other’s lap. Seonghwa stroked him, with the intention to provide pleasure. </p><p>Hongjoong soon was a moaning mess onto the other’s lap, thrusting his hips into Seonghwa’s hand while his own fingers were pushing in and out of him. </p><p>“Are you ready?”  Seonghwa asked him after a while, his impatience showing as he gripped Hongjoong’s member a bit harder, making him moan. His free hand moved up and grabbed over his chin, forcing him to look down. Damn, the way that Hongjoong’s eyes were lidded with pleasure was making Seonghwa freak out to the point that he wanted to wreck him. </p><p>He didn’t wait for a reply and just pulled Hongjoong’s hand away and as the other leaned down to kiss him, both of them started to work in sync. Hongjoong was opening the condom, rolling it down on Seonghwa’s member while he was having one arm wrapped around him as they were still making out. When the blue haired one was done, he took the initiative again and aligned himself to Seonghwa’s cock, moving down slowly and letting it slip into his prepared hole. </p><p>“You did yourself good for me.”  Seonghwa stated, biting Hongjoong’s bottom lip as the other moaned loudly, grabbing at the seat behind Seonghwa to steady himself and adjust. As usual, he didn’t wait for the boy to get used to his size and just thrusted up in him, repeating it several times in order to see if Hongjoong was ready to get it harder. </p><p>The startled sound that escaped Hongjoong’s throat was not enough of an indication to Seonghwa, but he just continued using his hips to welcome the other whenever he was going down on him. Hongjoong for sure was flexible but the place was simply not enough to allow much movement. Seonghwa put his hands onto the other’s waist and guided him with the rhythm that he prefered for the moment, but the hooded mind of the younger one could not settle down over the thought that the other was restricting himself. </p><p>Once Hongjoong’’s moans started gaining volume, Seonghwa deemed the other ready for the real game. </p><p>“Hold my hand.”  Seonghwa mumbled, one hand getting wrapped by the belt again as he twisted his wrist and started squeezing, the hook of the belt locking back on the front of Hongjoong’s neck. Seonghwa’s other hand found Hongjoong’s one and held it tight as he thrusted up into the other and earned another moan. The next several moments went in a blurr for Seonghwa as he stopped caring about his own actions and let Hongjoong consider whenever it was too much for him to take. He gave him a small clue, but the boy wasn’t gripping his hand when Seonghwa tugged the belt hard, choking Hongjoong’s next groan, not allowing it to escape the other’s throat. </p><p>He started fucking him harder, closing his eyes when the heat in the car made his entire body shake with satisfaction, coming along with the choked breaths that the other was trying to take. </p><p>The sensations that were wrecking Hongjoong were too many. The pleasure which was consuming him fast too evident, while the shivers were crossing his body from the treatment of the other. His mind was once again blank, no coherent thought in there. Seonghwa was in full control of his body. And not only. </p><p>Once the belt around his neck was tugged once again aggressively,that made Hongjoong switch. He tried to grasp for air, but the leather was not allowing him to breathe. He choked hard over nothing. He was not sure whether his eyes were open or closed, as the only thing in front of him was darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Then, panic came. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t breath. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t see.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t even scream at the other to stop. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong tried to pull back from Seonghwa, but that only made the other to seek his body and thrusted even harder in him. </p><p>Then Hongjoong felt the ever so light, gentle even, touch of the other’s thumb over his palm. This action was contrasting to everything else that was happening to him right now. As if that small gesture was meant to actually guide him. Hongjoong grasped the other’s hand with all the power that he had left in himself.</p><p>“Okay.”  Came the breathless reply and Seonghwa released the belt, finally letting him breath. Hongjoong’s body nearly collapsed against him and Seonghwa wrapped both his hands around his body to keep him closer, hearing the sharp and desperate inhalations that the younger was taking right now. He stopped thrusting in general, giving Hongjoong a moment to just breathe. The body on top of him was shaking, convulsing as the other was gripping both his hand and the seat behind him to keep his balance. </p><p>“Now <b>we </b>can work.”  Seonghwa commented, leaving slow kisses along the other’s shoulder in a way to bring him back into the action, sliding his free hand down between them to take a hold over Hongjoong’s member. He was still hard, which made Seonghwa bite over the skin that he was previously kissing. Hongjoong wasn’t realizing it, but he was actually receiving the harsh treatment as something that turned him on. It was surprising how experimental he appeared to be, but that was a topic for another time. </p><p>Seonghwa started thrusting up in him again, stimulating Hongjoong’s cock hard, rubbing his thumb over the head of it as his own movements got erratic again. Now when Hongjoong was able to breathe, he started to let out quiet, pleased sighs, his hips rolling down to meet Seonghwa’s every thrust and he just needed to lift his head up so their lips could lock into a passionate kiss. </p><p>Hongjoong put both of his hands on Seonghwa’s face and held it close, insisting for the kiss to keep going while Seonghwa fucked into him fast and hard, searching for his own release. It happened fast as the other was moaning into his mouth, exploring the insides of it with his tongue. Seonghwa pushed several more times after he came, grunting into the kiss. He stroked Hongjoong until he came as well. The other’s loud cry made Seonghwa tense again as he felt how the spent body on top of him started shaking again, clenching around his cock so hard that he felt lightheaded. </p><p>After that they just bumped foreheads together and tried to catch their breaths. </p><p>“Was it bad?”  Seonghwa asked, playing around with Hongjoong’s load, spreading it over his shaft lazily, his mind far gone to think of the movement at all. </p><p>Hongjoong had no strength at all, but somehow he managed to provide a reply. </p><p>“No…. but I panicked.”  Even his voice was shivering from the intensity of his orgasm. He thought that he could handle the other and his preferences but it came clear that he couldn’t.        “I couldn’t last till the end this time…” </p><p>“You are not supposed to.”   Seonghwa assured him, rubbing slow circles around the other’s back with one hand as the other kept playing with his member as if he was trying to bring it back to full hardness.         “But at least this time you weren’t stubborn.”  He said, pride shining in his eyes as he looked up at Hongjoong and pulled him down for a kiss. His teeth bit the other’s bottom lip teasingly as he started stroking Hongjoong’s half hard member, using his release to make it easy for the boy to get turned on again.         “You know… I have more condoms… and you said something about wanting to get fucked on the hood.”</p><p>“I did.” Hongjoong’s energy as if out of nowhere came back to him with a blast.      “But… no belts this time.” </p><p>Seonghwa nodded energetically.        “You already have bruises on your neck, I’m not that crazy to keep going.”  He said and unwrapped the belt, letting it fall somewhere. The angry red lines were visible even in the darkness and he absently trailed one of those lines, noticing how the other winced at his touch. Seonghwa leaned closer and kissed it. </p><p>After that, there was nothing to stop Hongjoong from going wild again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, here it is! xD<br/>What do you think?<br/>They at least tried to interact this time before the fun time. And Joong didn't last, but Hwa understood. </p><p>Once again, we want to underline that this story will not dwell too much into the BDSM, so to the ones that are amused to what we mean with a little hard-core time, please do not judge. We have other intentions here and soon you'll know what's this all about. </p><p>To all of you who continue to support us - BIG SHOUT OUT TO YOU - THANKS!<br/>Your comments really motivate us to keep going!<br/>That's it for now... see you soon in the comment section xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 10</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was in a splendid mood the very next morning when he received a very interesting text message. He’d just taken his morning shower and completed his routine, trying to be as quiet as possible in order not to wake up Wooyoung, when his phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to my suite before your shift starts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it - short and simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last night’s events were as if in blur to Hongjoong, but the angry red marks on his neck were proof that Hongjoong tried to please Seonghwa the most he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue haired one typed even more simple - okay and sent it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was grateful that when he’d come to his room the previous night Wooyoung was nowhere around. Hongjoong didn’t really need to explain himself or rather the state that he was in. And he was even luckier that Wooyoung had a day off today. That meant that he could prepare himself for work without trying to cover or hide himself from his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within thirty minutes Hongjoong was ready to go. He took one final look in the mirror of his face, deemed himself presentable enough (purposely ignoring the marks on his neck, which were even noticeable under layers and layers of makeup) and off he was. He swiftly moved through the corridors, taking the elevator which was for ‘staff only’ and made his way towards the wing of the hotel where Seonghwa’s suite was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he entered the final lift which was going to lead him to the floor where Seonghwa was, he realized that this was the same one where Yunho caught them in having sex. Thinking about that made him both excited and embarrassed - which lead him to thoughts about the previous night. How he’d felt when Seonghwa was pulling that fucking belt, how he couldn’t stand it, how he couldn’t stop himself in enjoying himself afterwards when Seonghwa pushed him against the hood of the car and made him see starts again. It felt different then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without him realizing he found himself in front of Seonghwa’s room and was already knocking on the door. Few seconds later he was met with the sight of Seonghwa chest naked, pants open. Hongjoong’s eyes quickly glanced at his hands, checking whether the other was holding a belt, tie or anything that he could use in choking him - but he found none. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” The other said, pulling Hongjoong into the room and pushing him against the door when Hongjoong closed it and his lips quickly found the boy’s bruised neck. Seonghwa frowned when he tasted the covering make up there and pulled back to check the angry scars.      “It looks bad.”  He commented before pulling Hongjoong’s collar to the side to reveal more skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad.” Hongjoong whispered but tensed when Seonghwa leaned in to continue with his way of appreciating his skin.           “So, uhm.. you’re up early?” They’d been at it until the late hours of the night, yet here he was once again into the older one’s hands first thing in the morning, with arousal steadily awaking in him. His hands took hold of Seonghwa’s waist and pulled him even closer to himself, keeping him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have work.”  Seonghwa mumbled, already going down on Hongjoong’s body as he fell on his knees, looking up at the other shortly.       “Open your shirt for me.”  He said, his eyes getting darker when the command left his lips and he waited patiently for Hongjoong to follow his lead, one hand barely touching the boy’s clothed member. Seonghwa’s look was trailing from Hongjoong’s fingers that started undoing button after button, to his growing bulge that was needing more than his teasing touch. He looked up to the boy’s face and smirked.          “I’m gonna suck you off, but don’t touch my hair. I have no time to fix it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s stomach tensed just by hearing the commanding tone the other’s voice had. The order not to touch his hair only made him want to do it. He had to fist his hands so he could stop himself from reaching out and disobeying the other before they even started anything. The way Seonghwa looked - kneeling in front of him, with a playful look on his perfect face, was a great turn on for Hongjoong. It was funny how even if Seonghwa was the one on his knees, still he maintained the power between them, keeping Hongjoong rooted in his place, not daring to move without being told or allowed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do then?” He mumbled quietly, biting a groan that wanted to slip through his teeth once Seonghwa started rubbing his palm over his arousal. His pants were still on, and Hongjoong wanted nothing else but for them to be out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything?”  Seonghwa said and stopped for a moment, only to look up at Hongjoong curiously.        “Does that bother you? I mean, I can talk a lot, but it doesn’t mean that you should listen.”  He explained, thinking that he was probably too strict with Hongjoong and if the other couldn’t relax, they weren’t going to work well. He was already undoing Hongjoong’s pants and tugging them low along with the briefs that he wore, only to reveal the sexy sight of Hongjoong’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That only made Hongjoong reach out to run his fingers through Seonghwa’s styled strands of hair. But that was not enough, so Hongjoong brushed away the other’s hands which were on his hips, and slipped down enough so he could initiate a passionate kiss with the other. He could clearly taste toothpaste and that made him smile for a second there. In a way this scene was kind of too domestic for them. Once he had taken what he wanted, he straightened himself and awaited for the other to do what he promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shot him a mocking smile.        “I was serious about the hair, though.” He raised an eyebrow and then leaned down, grabbing Hongjoong’s cock with one hand and guided it as skilfully good as the first time that he did that. His lips wrapped around the head and let it pass through as he sucked Hongjoong all in, moving his hands back to feel his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having Seonghwa’s full lips wrapped around his member did many things to Hongjoong. He could finish just by the sight. But once Seonghwa started moving up and down, setting a torturously slow pace, it killed Hongjoong. He needed the other to go fast and hard, not to play with him so early in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… are playing once again.” He breathed out through a moan. The other’s tongue was making swirling moves around the tip of his cock and that got Hongjoong’s head spinning. Seongwha’s hands were gripping his legs with a strength that spoke more to Hongjoong than he even knew he could interpret.              “Fuck me.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa pulled back almost instantly, looking up at him with fire in his eyes.     “Can we skip the foreplay?” the fucked up request got followed by an action as Seonghwa stood up and moved to his bed, taking a condom and bottom with lube and then came back to Hongjoong, handing him the condom like he did the previous night. When their eyes met, Seonghwa was already smiling at him, his hand pushing his own pants and boxers down.         “I like watching you put that on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s hands literally were shaking when he rolled the condom over Seonghwa’s hard on. He couldn’t stop himself from giving it a few tugs. The thrill of what was to come was intoxicating Hongjoong, but he remained in his place, watching over Seonghwa’s face, waiting for guidance. Was it possible for him to get used to the dynamics that Seonghwa had placed just by being with the other a few times? Hongjoong could not think further on the matter because the other manhandled him once again, turning him around so he could face the wooden door. Seonghwa’s hands wrapped around his chest under his armpits. The other’s palms moved down from his ribcage, and the touch left Hongjoong breathless. Once his palms were at his pelvis though, they didn’t stay in order to play with him once again, no. They moved between his legs, with the only intention of spreading his legs apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can relax.”  Seonghwa spoke into his hair, pulling away only to get his cock in hand and let it pass through Hongjoong’s clenched walls. Relax was a hard word, considering that he did nothing to prepare the other, but he used a lot of lube in order to make it easier for both of them. Seonghwa tried to be nice, but the time was pushing him to do this faster and Hongjoong was always kind of distracted whenever they were about to start. He had no idea where the problem was hiding, since Hongjoong wasn’t talking about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Seonghwa punished him for the silence with a push that slid his cock deep into the other and both of them groaned, one of pain, the other from pleasure. He didn’t let Hongjoong go through the uncomfortable feeling by himself and leaned towards his back, leaving slow kisses along his bare shoulder while his cock slid back, only to get in with another hard thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s body was still sensitive from their previous encounters just a few hours ago, so the pain that initially burned him, slowly started fading away. He was even more stimulated by Seonghwa’s lips which did not stay in one place, but proceeded with leaving small kisses everywhere where they could. And Hongjoong soon could not stop the moans in pleasure which Seonghwa wanted to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He welcomed each thrust in and chased the other’s dick, not wanting it leaving his body. Seonghwa quickened the pace and Hongjoong had to bite over his own wrist in order not to scream at that point. Seonghwa had such strength in those hips and it was clear by now that he knew how to use them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m close…” Hongjoong’s mind was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” The other grunted in return, fucking him deep and hard, biting his own lips when the building up feeling in his belly made him aware that this was probably way too fast. They could brush it off as just getting off their morning wood without caring about how long it lasted. But damn, having Hongjoong that needy when he thought that the other would be sore after last night was making him think about wild things. He pulled away from Hongjoong’s shoulder and just focused his look down, watching at his own hard thrusts and how good the blue haired boy was taking him. He shivered hard when the tension got even stronger and one hand moved up to grip Hongjoong’s hair. He pulled it so hard that the other left out a surprised gasp, but Seonghwa just needed to grab on something while he was riding his last thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came hard, closing his eyes as the waves of pleasure made him shudder for a moment, his mind thinking over something very random. Why did they need to fuck with protection when they were going to keep doing it together? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa wanted to make another offer, but he wanted to force Hongjoong’s orgams first. The other didn’t need much, just several more thrusts and Seonghwa’s hand in action over his member. He came into his palm, probably onto the door as well, but Seonghwa didn’t care as long as he got to hear that pleased groan and how Hongjoong’s body curved to search for more contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, for a moment Seonghwa thought that the boy needed to feel him more, if that even made sense. So he crushed him between the door and himself, moving his hands along that wasted body in order to comfort it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too fast, but still nice.”  Seonghwa said, a little bit breathless and spent, but still full of energy. He pulled out of Hongjoong and tugged the condom off, casually dressing himself back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong, not having the support which Seonghwa had been providing so far, slid down on the floor in order to catch his breath and shiver the remains of his orgasm. He stared absentmindedly at the other who was moving in front of him, but did not really look at him, or see him at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a nice way to start the day.” He said after a couple of minutes. He still could not find any power in himself to raise from the spot on the floor, but he felt way, way better than when he woke up in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to be late for work?” Seonghwa spoke like he wasn’t his boss now, just casually starting a conversation while he was having the final touches of his hair that got a little messed up anyway. He looked at Hongjoong’s reflection in the mirror and laughed.        “Do you need help there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second there Hongjoong wanted to say ‘yes’. Not because he really needed it, but only to see what Seonghwa was going to do. Their encounters so far were simple - sex and then bye. The night on the yacht didn't count because Hongjoong had fainted then. But besides that night, they were out the door once they were satisfied with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, having Seonghwa talking with him so casually, offering his help, was new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Hongjoong chased those thoughts from his mind and moved then. He raised up and just when he started raising his pants and briefs up in one move, he noticed the mess that he still had over his body.          “Wet wipes?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard Seonghwa laughing. Whether it was at him and how ridiculous he looked in the moment or just the situation itself, Hongjoong could not tell, yet Seonghwa strolled next to him and handed the pack to him. With quick moves Hongjoong wipes his stomach off the remains of his release, not daring to clean his behind, in front of the man who’d just fucked him into oblivion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was done, he buttoned his shirt and dishiveldly moved passed Seonghwa so he could check how he looked in the mirror. Everyone could tell that he was just sexed up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good.”   Seonghwa commented from behind, stepping close to him to do the same and tilted his head, observing Hongjoong’s appearance in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look as handsomely good? Or good as I-was-just-fucked-against-the-door good?” Hongjoong held the other’s gaze in their reflections and mentally patted himself on the back for the startled look Seonghwa had on his face once he heard his question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In general.”  Seonghwa said with a shrug, leaving him for a moment just to grab something from the nightstand and walked behind Hongjoong again, wrapping it around his neck gently. It was a black thick collar made of silky fabric that looked almost elegant if it didn’t have a small hook at the back side of it, which was probably there so Seonghwa could attach strap or something to it.         “I like how this city is never asleep, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to go and buy this at 4am in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong didn’t have the time to dwell into the compliment Seonghwa so casually threw at him, because the feeling of having his neck wrapped into the silk collar came as a shock to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bought it for me? At 4am?” He asked, his eyes were no longer on Seonghwa but on his own neck, staring at the collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking too much, so it had to be done.”  The other replied, pulling back from Hongjoong so he could grab his wallet and keys from the table next to his bed.       “It’s a choker basically, it hides well the mess that I did with the belt. Leather is never good, no matter how you use it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong definitely didn’t want to imagine what Seonghwa meant with that last comment. He was too startled to realize what Seonghwa was doing and only when the door was opened and the older one was standing there, awaiting for him, only then had Hongjoong realize that he had to take his leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess?” The awkwardness was back with full force. He really didn’t want to think about the choker at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna be this quiet all the time?”  Seonghwa asked him on the doorway, curiously studying Hongjoong’s reaction when he realized that he had zero ideas how the boy felt after receiving such fucked up gift, but if Hongjoong kept his mouth closed about every matter, Seonghwa was going to have many problems.         “I mean, maybe you should loosen up in front of me. I’m opening for you and I think you should do the same. What I do is based on trust, literally. If you don’t trust me, you won’t feel good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was taken by another surprize by the older man. What Seonghwa said was reasonable, logical and true. Ever since the yacht, Seonghwa was more open and talked to him. It was noticeable even when they had sex. But what the other asked sounded too intimate? And wasn’t their deal not to go that far? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just… confuse me all the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find your way to understand me then.”  Seonghwa offered, raising his eyebrows.       “I’ve seen you when you are with your friends, or drunk, or when you wanna have me. It’s so different after I catch the bait and stick you in a room where we are alone. You freaked out last night, it wasn’t hard for me to see it, you know? Just think about it, I don’t wanna make you feel bad. It’s the other way around.”  He said and threw Hongjoong a blow kiss before leaving the room without waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was right. Hongjoong really had to think over what he got himself onto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the rest of the day was spent with him running his fingers over the silk fabric, wrapped around his neck, thinking about Seonghwa and how to handle him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following week passed without Hongjoong realizing in between boring himself to dead at work and passionate meetings with Seonghwa, which brought unexpected flavour to his life. It was so hectic that Hongjoong didn’t even notice the curious glances that he’d started receiving not only from Wooyoung, but San, as well. At each beeping sound indicating new notification on his phone, Hongjoong immediately was leaving what he was doing in order to check it. Whenever Seonghwa passed by the reception desk, a small smirk was playing on his lips - one that Hongjoong learnt to recognize as a clear promise that they were going to meet pretty soon for their daily dose of intoxication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat whenever Seonghwa’s fingers or lips played with the choker on his neck.  Some times Seonghwa wanted it off his body, while other times he couldn’t stop touching it. But besides the burning kisses or feather like touches, Seonghwa did not attach any </span>
  <em>
    <span>leash </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the collar - the one that he so conveniently had showed Hongjoong that he possessed but decided against using it so far. Hongjoong could not put his finger on the sensation which made the hair all over his body raise, just by the sight of that leather leash in Seonghwa’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also he could not find a solution to his behavior whenever he was with Seonghwa. He was not confronting him, yet he did not open his mouth whenever the older man asked him questions. It was easier for him to allow his body to show Seonghwa what he wanted or needed once the older one’s hands were all over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa did not address his problem in expressing himself anymore. However, the memory of that morning sex still haunted Hongjoong. How great it was, but how confused he felt afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller one literally told him to loosen up and start trusting him or whatever they agreed on would not work. Or at least, it wouldn’t work for Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing was absolutely clear in Hongjoong’s head, though. He didn’t want to ever experience that feeling of complete and utter weakness, when he was being choked to the point he could not breath or voice out his desperation. But the reminder of how well Seonghwa understood him and handled him afterwards was just as if imprinted in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For that week they had sex at least once a day, yet Seonghwa did not initiate anything out of ordinary. There was playfulness and desire in his roughness, but that was it. Yet every time when Seonghwa reached for a condom or bottle of lube, Hongjoong had to keep his breath in anticipation of seeing the leather leash. Even if Seonghwa did not say it out loud, it was clear to Hongjoong as bright day that the other was waiting for him to give him the green light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And did Seonghwa need his permission the previous times for that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why did he wait for Hongjoong’s ‘yes’ this time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong could not say, but that thought alone made him warm inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have plans for tonight?” Wooyoung startled him with the sudden question, immediately getting Hongjoong out of his own world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe why?” Hongjoong was on his bed, laying on his stomach, pretending that he was playing on his phone. While in reality he was just waiting for the usual short but simple message for time and place to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You down for a drink?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Hongjoong did not waste any time in getting himself ready, putting extra effort to look at his best, just in case he had to ditch his best friend in the middle of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been wearing this choker for the whole week… is that a thing or what?” Wooyoung laughed at him once they were out of the door, but Hongjoong decided to play dumb and changed the topic quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue haired one couldn’t stop staring at his phone for the whole night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no message came. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We had a long break, okay? And we are so slow in updating fics that its crazy. <br/>However, we will try to catch up with everything now! <br/>Thank you for the patience and like usual, please comment and have fun and read and all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 11</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another week passed and it was like the gates of Hell had opened in front of Seonghwa. He wasn’t sure if things could go as fucked up as they were recently, but nothing was going according to his plans. His father was blowing over the phone everyday, telling Seonghwa that he wasn’t paying attention and the project of the new hotel was getting slowed down. He blamed Seonghwa for it, called him irresponsible and asked him to do even more bullshits in order to keep everyone at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked about the Lotte hotel as well, warned him that a specific group of celebrities were about to make reservations and Seonghwa had to make sure that they had everything needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if fucking singers needed anything else but privacy. Seonghwa had been a witness to such visitors of the hotel in the past, he had even got several inappropriate offers whenever he was getting himself too involved, but apart from that he didn’t think that celebrities deserve special attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa spent a whole week dealing with every task that his father had given him. He had no power to even drive somewhere in the middle of the week. He was waking up in his house where Mingi was never present, since he spent his days at the Lotte hotel in order to be with San, and sometimes Seonghwa was feeling too damn lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nobody to talk to, whenever he heard his phone beep, he ignored the messages, knowing that it was probably some update on the new hotel’s arrangement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was aware that he was kind of ignoring Hongjoong for the whole time, but there was nothing that Seonghwa could do at the time. He didn’t want to get himself distracted with the pretty boy, knowing that if he got too distracted, it was going to backfire at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with the passing days, Seonghwa was feeling angrier, his balance was getting off the rails and he had caught himself several times one step closer to throwing his phone against the wall and just tell everyone to fuck off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t good to be angry, especially for him. Because his emotions were getting all over the place and he wasn’t having any control over himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thing itself became a reason for him to ignore Hongjoong. So Seonghwa started to give Mingi and Yunho tasks in order to take care of the Lotte hotel, while Seonghwa just tried to focus on every other detail that he was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he really distracted by Hongjoong? Was he putting so much effort to please that boy that he ignored his work and acted indifferent to it? What was actually wrong with him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just releasing some tension, Seonghwa would give Hongjoong hints often, but the boy wasn’t really understanding him and his intentions. Seonghwa didn’t want to hurt him, but he was intentionally planning on doing it, which was why he wasn’t sure if Hongjoong was taking him seriously now when they had spend almost a week in repetitive sex calls, where they pleased each other. It was Seonghwa’s time to restrict himself from what he really wanted and it only built up his tension with the passing days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea why Hongjoong was getting so lost into his own thoughts whenever he was with Seonghwa and they weren’t having sex. He knew that Hongjoong was loud, wild and free, but there was some restriction in him, some wall that he had build by himself and Seonghwa was very close to end that sex based relationship because of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was nervous, thinking about Hongjoong even when his mind needed to focus over important matters. But damn, he couldn’t even focus on anything else than the blue haired pretty boy who just threw himself into Seonghwa’s hands, getting bitten by many of Seonghwa’s traps. He was still standing up after every fall, trying to manifest something that Seonghwa clearly didn’t want to see. Maybe he was too angry lately, maybe the tension that was gathering up in him was just ready to explode and Seonghwa was sure that Hongjoong wasn’t going to handle him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hesitating, taking his phone in his hands. He had many missed calls, mostly from his dad, Yunho and Mingi, his message box was full as well, and Seonghwa started to feel how the pounding headache was just proof that he needed to release himself from all these negative emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had someone who could do that for him, but damn, whenever he thought about using Hongjoong or forcing him into something that the other was clearly not ready for, he was getting pissed at himself for being that selfish. He didn’t want to be the guy who would do something out of the regular, even though he had been warning Hongjoong from the start. They were too different, everything that was still burning between them was simply physical and yet Seonghwa felt like he needed more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed Hongjoong to show him that wild side of his, the one that lured him into that agreement. He needed Hongjoong to blow up, get angry at him in the same way that Seonghwa was comfortable with; he wanted to see different sides of that boy and maybe just then Hongjoong was going to either wish to drop their agreement or finally relax around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He texted the boy, not checking his previous messages and just added the address of his house with a short message - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come by whenever you want</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was once again the one who initiated their rendezvous, but damn, his body was burning with so many emotions and he couldn’t get Hongjoong out of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted him. He wanted him like fire needed wood, like the grass needed water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the same time he wanted to know what’s been going on in Hongjoong’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was over the edge while he waited for Hongjoong to appear on his doorstep. He was walking around the huge house, moving from one room to another until he just grabbed a bottle of wine and popped it open, drinking from it until the bad feeling easened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t enough. His mind was haunted by situations, by his own actions recently, by Hongjoong’s reactions and in the end Seonghwa gave up on the thinking, turning his head towards the front door when the doorbell rang for the first time in days and he stood up from the sofa in the living room, walking towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened it, still holding the bottle in one hand as he checked out Hongjoong once that his eyes spotted him standing on the doorway. He looked stunning like always, wearing Seonghwa’s damn present around his neck - like he wanted to show him that he appreciated it. Somehow seeing the choker on Hongjoong that night didn’t bring a pleasant feeling inside of him. Everything else there was a mess and he didn’t even try to cover his anger anymore as he took a step back, letting Hongjoong step into his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that surrounded them was the last drop in his cup and Seonghwa shut the door loudly enough to surprise Hongjoong. He leaned his back against it, letting his eyes check out the other shamelessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you after a whole week.” He said, his voice reeking of sarcasm like he tried to provoke Hongjoong. The boy turned around to look at him, his pretty eyes locking with his angry ones for a moment and Seonghwa felt how a shiver crossed his spine. Damn, he was so done with giving Hongjoong hints.        “Did you text me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just by looking at Seonghwa’s posture it was more than clear to Hongjoong the state of mind the other was currently in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you drunk?” It was so different for the blue haired one to see Seonghwa out of his composed behavior. Even when they were having sex Seonghwa maintained an enviable level of concentration. The appearance the other had now though was in full contrast of the image Hongjoong had for him in his head. While he knew the guy to always be neatly clothed, hair styled to perfection, his state now was one of deshivelness - hair messy, ripped jeans, plain shirt on. It was a surprise to Hongjoong that Seonghwa even possessed such plain looking clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine seeing you too.”  Seonghwa imitated Hongjoong’s voice, scanning him up and down one more time before he raised the bottle and took a big sip, smiling sarcastically after his hand slipped down.          “So, did you text me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.” Hongjoong stated as of matter of fact.           “I thought that’s why you asked me to come?” Hongjoong was once again confused by the other one’s behavior and he was getting tired of this feeling. If Seonghwa didn’t want to sex up tonight then why did he even text him to come in the first place?              “Do you want me to leave?” It was the reasonable outcome. He was not confident in handling this version of Seonghwa that was presented to him right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa took a deep breath. He was still holding up a lot, probably everything, being used to be composed even when he wanted to break someone’s face for literally no reason. With Hongjoong was always different, but he felt like what they were doing recently was too fucked up even for him. Yes, the sex was good, but Hongjoong wasn’t implying any interest in understand him, in wanting to protest against his will and show his character. He was only taking and taking, not expressing anything at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Seonghwa could put all of his money in a bet that if he pushed Hongjoong, the boy was going to open up for him in the worst way possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he was great at making people show their worst sides in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something.” He started, still keeping distance between them but didn’t move away from the door to let Hongjoong leave.           “Why is it always me texting you? Don’t you have like, some dignity? You do what? Wait for a fucking sex call and you can’t really relax while doing it? What are you doing, have you ever asked yourself that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, what Seonghwa was talking about was absolutely uncalled for. Hongjoong had done nothing else but wonder where the other had been off to without a single word for the whole week, taking in mind how many times they were meeting before that. And here he was, clearly being offended by the other for no reason at all. The person in front of him had too many faces and just when Hongjoong believed that he actually caught up to him, Seonghwa just switched like that, shifting forms and surprising Hongjoong once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t understand what’s your problem, but... “ Hongjoong took a step closer to Seonghwa but stopped himself once the other’s eyes narrowed at him. He could see accusation in them. But what for - Hongjoong didn’t know.            “Did something happen? Are you alright? You just want to fight with someone?” Hongjoong couldn’t think of anything else to say, because what the other threw at him made absolutely no sense to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me?”  Seonghwa asked him, expecting the short - yes that was going to push him over the edge and everything after he lose control was going to finally show Hongjoong that he wasn’t the composed director of the hotel who could stand everything and just fuck him emotionlessly until they both decided to put an end to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious since I’m here?” Hongjoong fired back. He really thought that confusion should be his second name from now on.            “Or you think that I spread my legs for anyone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Seonghwa nodded.     “I bet that you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>The fucking bastard</em>, Hongjoong thought seeing in red all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I do? It’s not your business.” It was one thing to be rude just because you had a bad day. But Seonghwa was just limitless.             “I don’t understand what you want. You wanted sex - I said yes. Now this? I’m not your fucking toy.” With that Hongjoong reached for the choker and took it off angilly. Seonghwa’s eyes were following his actions to the point when Hongjoong threw the silky collar on the ground.         “You want to choke someone? Find somebody else then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sparkle that these words started in Seonghwa was almost pleasing. Now, that was the expression that he wanted to get from Hongjoong. If that was going to be his way of understanding what Hongjoong really wanted, then maybe Seonghwa didn’t have to be composed around him at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, he just laughed angrily.         “No, I don’t know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want.” He said, lifting the bottle again to take a sip.         “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, but it’s interesting, right? To pass out at random places, to shake because you can’t handle it, but you know I  keep thinking about one thing. Why haven’t you even tried to ask? What’s wrong with me, why I’m doing all the shits that I do. I keep edging you, but you just need a hard push so you can understand what the fuck you want out of this agreement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer to Seonghwa’s question was simple and Hongjoong easily spat it in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are you. Why do I need explanations about that? I just accept who you are.” It was the truth. The way Hongjoong saw things was not in black and white only, he saw colors and for him Seonghwa was not one shaded. With each side he was presenting to him, that only proved his point. There was no need for him to wonder over things that were out of his comprehension. He just accepted them. Why would that be wrong?       “Or the real thing behind all that strange behavior of yours is… because you want to tell me about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Seonghwa wanted to keep his secrets to himself. He was too angry to expose himself in front of someone that he still couldn’t truly trust. But what made him so cautious in the first place was that Hongjoong was closing up with him, then he was opening up a little, only to start building his walls up again. It was probably not a big deal, considering that they were just two strangers who kept fucking, until Seonghwa decided that it was smart to drag Hongjoong down on his lane and keep him tied up until the other decided that it was time to protest against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he wanted that, hell, right now he wanted something that he never desired from any of his partners before. Understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you so fucking awkward all the time? I’ve seen you wild, I’ve seen you crazy, free. I’m not tying you down with my fucking needs.”  Seonghwa raised his voice at him, knowing that his anger was speaking instead of him, but he was finally having Hongjoong in the conversation that he didn’t want to ever have with him. The one that was going to make Seonghwa open up instead of the other way around.           “I don’t want to hurt you, but this… this is what I do, right? It’s different every time, I can’t predict it, I don’t want to think about it, but I don’t just randomly pick people, because I know that such bullshit will eventually happen. So if there is something that really bothers you, you will either talk it out with me or you will fuck off now, so we can spare each other the headache.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it hit Hongjoong that maybe he was not the only who was confused from the beginning. He’d never believed that the perfect image that Seonghwa represented in his eyes could shatter right in front of him. But the distressed look over the other, with his anger written all over his face, a bottle of wine still loosely hanging by his side… it made Hongjoong actually see Seonghwa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for guidance for the first time in awhile, when he was in the presence of the other male, Hongjoong swiftly took hold of the other’s waist and looked at his eyes. Seonghwa did not push him at first, so it was a good sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really think that you’ll hurt me, Seonghwa.” It was once again the truth spilling out of Hongjoong’s lips.          “I’m awkward because … you are confusing me, I told you that. You told me to try and understand you…. so I’m trying but you act differently every time. How can I understand that? I’m not a telepath or anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want, we can stick to the sex only. That way your awkwardness can be spared and you will feel calmer.”  Seonghwa wasn’t easily backing down, even when Hongjoong approached him, touched him and tried to actually talk to him. The feeling that tried to push away his anger was hot like fire, he had no idea when exactly it was going to bloom and burn the other.           “But not talking to me is gonna backfire on you. I don’t want that. I wanna know exactly what’s happening in your head while you do something with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong acted on instinct and pressed his lips against the older man's. What Seonghwa wanted from him was maybe too much for Hongjoong to handle. The sex was great, but Seonghwa wanted to be told of every fucking thought in his head? That was absurd. He was certain that was not part of the deal that they had made on the yacht. Those were Seonghwa’s own rules, yet he wanted to twist them? And what for exactly? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna get to know you.”  Seonghwa spoke out his main issue and leaned close to the other’s face again, stealing another kiss from his lips.         “That way I will be able to make you feel good. This is what I wanted to say from the start. I can’t fuck a stranger, it just doesn’t work at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here it came the betraying warmness in Hongjoong’s chest. He knew better than to let it bloom there, but the way Seonghwa’s eyes were speaking to him with such expressiveness that even his face could not pull, it was just a little too difficult for Hongjoong to ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of embarrassment hit him on full mode once he opened his mouth.        “But you make me feel good. Every time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not enough.”  Seonghwa replied, just casually dropping the bottle so he could take a hold over Hongjoong. And then as if the whole fight had no meaning and no one got offended by it, Seonghwa just changed their positions and pressed Hongjoong against the door, hungrily going for his neck. His lips sank there with passion, while his hands explored the other’s body, sliding under his shirt almost immediately so he could feel every muscle tense under his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bite followed and Seonghwa felt how his own breath was getting heavier, filled up with both anger and passion. He was nowhere near close pretending of being composed that night and that was going to be the night when Hongjoong had to stand for what he really wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to do whatever the fuck you want tonight. I don’t care if it’s gonna irritate me or not. Just do it.”  He mumbled, going down on the other as he busied his hands to open Hongjoong’s pants and one hand grabbed at his member with no warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thrill ran Hongjoong’s spine. Seonghwa was giving him freedom for tonight, but still demanding it? It was not natural course of events, the older male just ordered it. And Hongjoong wanted to oblige. He had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he had to ignore the startled look over Seonghwa when he pushed him back from himself with such strength that the older man had to actually take two steps back from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I put the choker on you?” The seriousness in his voice could not be missed or ignored. Seonghwa should have chosen his words more carefully, because Hongjoong was too attentive. Seonghwa was the one who was setting the dynamics, but when he said that he wanted from Hongjoong to do whatever he liked, he did not put boundaries to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or if I just top you for a change?” He could not stop the smirk that spread on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa looked taken aback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in Hongjoong’s presence. And it was thrilling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go that far.” Was the startled reply of the other, but the feeling that Hongjoong left in him was positive for the first time that night. Seonghwa realized that he liked that side of Hongjoong, the crazy one that was initiating things without even putting much thought into it. His free soul didn’t need to be trapped, no matter that Seonghwa’s whole point of their agreement was to keep Hongjoong degraded to some extent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong clearly didn’t like it and he started to understand it now when they confronted each other, spoke about things that none of them wanted to voice out on the day when they sealed the deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa decided right then and there that he actually liked giving Hongjoong some control and he felt proud that the boy dared to ask for things that were clearly not going to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it more this way..”  He smirked, approaching the other again as he put his hands on his body again, moving them back on his ass. He gave it a hard grip and pulled Hongjoong in his arms, only to crush him against the door once again.         “You like to get fucked hard and this is what I can promise you, you are gonna get it hard every time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the situation escalated so drastically was beyond Hongjoong. For the past week, he’d been wondering what exactly he had done for the other not to ask for sex. His mind had been recalling their last encounter and he found nothing that could indicate that Seonghwa had went out of his room unsatisfied. Then Seonghwa finally replied to his stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what’s up’</span>
  </em>
  <span> message that he’d written and deleted at least 3 times before sending, only to find another side of Seonghwa waiting for him in his house. With this conversation he was sure that whatever issues they had were erased now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still I’m the one deciding tonight… so a big ‘no’ to the sex against the door.” Hongjoong decided to test how much of freedom Seonghwa was going to give him for real. His previous comments were obviously a joke, but that didn’t mean that he was not serious about testing the other’s boundaries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want me then?” Seonghwa looked up to meet his eyes, no clue of his previous raging anger in his look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong replied easily         “Every other furniture will be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa decided that the couch was a good idea then. He shoved Hongjoong to the side, literally pushing him until they were close enough to the furniture. He threw him against the soft couch and started undressing himself, watching the other without having to voice out the demand that was rolling into his eyes. If Hongjoong wanted him to take his clothes off, then Seonghwa was going to do it. But the other didn’t look like he needed help as he started kicking his own clothes off, sitting there on the couch after a moment, all naked and pretty, looking up at him like he wanted to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down.” Hongjoong bit his lips at the obvious order from his side, eyes watching as a hawk whether the other was going to actually do it. And he did, with a smirk on his lips. Hongjoong did not climb onto the other’s lap as probably Seonghwa thought he’d do. He just pulled him sideways into a bruising kiss. What Seonghwa had mentioned was correct - he kind of preferred the rough treatment, and it didn’t matter whether it was in a simple kiss or in the action itself. So when he started leaning their upper bodies on the back of the couch, he started roaming the other’s body. Since he was allowed to explore this time, he was not going to waste the chance. He first started with Seonghwa’s collarbones, while their tongues were fighting for dominance, for once Hongjoong was not backing down. He then slid his palms south, his fingers finding the other’s nipples and rolling them, ever so lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only once Seonghwa moaned into his mouth did he allow for his hands to drip lower. Hongjoong enjoyed appreciating the other’s body, since let’s admit it - it was gorgeous and he wondered why Seonghwa had kept him still for that long. The thought was out of his mind when he started nipping at the other’s neck, leaving his own mark on Seonghwa’s skin. He was proud of himself when a reddish spot appeared on the skin. A reminder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was not doing anything. He just let Hongjoong do as he wanted. Then the younger one’s hand found the other’s erected cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will blow you.” Hongjoong leaned against Seonghwa’s lips, misleading him that another kiss would follow, but instead admitted his plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me.” The other said, reaching up to hold Hongjoong’s face. His grip over the boy’s jaw was hard, but as he connected their lips, the kiss itself was not. The way that Hongjoong was finally taking control was freaking him out and he knew that he was going to black out very soon, but at least it would be their first time trying to get Hongjoong to coordinate their sex. And it was sexy to look at how confident the other was, this was probably one of the reasons why Seonghwa kept searching for him after their first night together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in one action as dirty as that, two people were needed, so Seonghwa pecked his lips one more time and then gripped his hair, smirking against his pretty face.         “I won’t listen if you tell me to keep my hands off. Just saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong couldn’t stop himself from replying to that provocation, though         “So … I’m deciding but… no choker for you, no me topping and now… you won’t keep your hands to yourself?” He tsked at the other even when he adjusted his body. He moved his legs beneath himself on the couch, and leaned over the other’s member. He started leaving little, teasing kisses to the other’s skin, not minding Seonghwa’s small gasps. He knew what the other wanted, so Hongjoong wanted to prolong it. It was interesting to see how long Seonghwa was going to last before taking the control in his hands again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger’s hands touched every piece of skin that they could grasp but not really giving attention to the part that needed him the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s hands were soon in his hair, bringing his head down, trying to guide his cock in Hongjoong’s mouth, but the other pressed his lips hard, not giving in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna edge you if you keep going like this.”  Seonghwa warned him, biting his lips as the sight of Hongjoong, being down there but doing anything on purpose drove him crazy. His mind started to run with wild thoughts while he watched the small game that Hongjoong was having by himself and he could literally feel himself getting angry again. It was a different type of anger, it was the passionate feeling that just wanted to control his actions and if he had to let it happen, he was going to flip Hongjoong down on the couch and fuck him hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he already made different plans for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One look aside made him see how Hongjoong’s butt was sticking out while he was trying to keep his body in position to eventually suck Seonghwa off after he quitted playing his stupid game. So Seonghwa decided to give him a small push when his right hand moved along Hongjoong’s back, soothing his warm skin in slow circles while his eyes kept looking down at the boy’s pretty face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if I finger you while you do this?”  He asked very politely, unlike the dirty thoughts that were fogging his mind ever since Hongjoong decided to be a tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you ask politely….” Hongjoong almost wanted to laugh at this ridiculousness but for the first time in awhile he was not awkward. So that was a win. He didn’t wait for the other to proceed with his offer, though, since he finally opened his mouth to accept Seonghwa’s member in. The moan that followed from both of them was mutual. One for finally having the promised warmth engulfing him, while the other felt the probing finger, getting in him slowly. Hongjoong set up a comfortable for him pace. He was bobbing his head up and down, while sucking over the other’s cock as if it was the most delicious popsicle that existed. Seonghwa was not leaving his own task aside, and soon Hongjoong had three fingers in himself pretty soon, even though it was hard in the beginning having no lube or anything to help the intrusion. Though, Seonghwa's fingers caused no pain to Hongjoong, since the other took his time in opening him up. His fingers were almost lazy while getting in and out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t have sex tonight.” Seonghwa said out of nowhere, panting and grunting because of the pleasant feeling that made him shake almost instantly as Hongjoong’s skilled lips wrapped around him. But Seonghwa had his eyes closed now, because of the strong urge that was coming at him like waves, the urge to really devour the other with his own hands. It was hard to keep his control at point when Hongjoong was acting like a bitch, so he didn’t need much to understand that if Hongjoong tested his own luck, he was going to get hurt again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was a conversation for another time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa pulled his fingers almost out of Hongjoong and then slid them back in harshly, not thinking about his previous patience anymore. He heard the other gasp and the lips wrapped around his cock parted from it as Seonghwa started fucking him with his fingers, thrusting them in and out in a fast pace. Almost punishing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had to take a few seconds for himself and adjust to the sudden harsh treatment, otherwise he could literally bite Seonghwa’s cock right then and there. Having that thought in his head he leaned down once again and dragged his teeth along Seonghwa’s shaft. With another powerful hit from Seonghwa’s fingers, Hongjoong actually saw stars, as he found his sweet spot then. Hongjoong took the other’s cock in his mouth and let the moans out then. The vibrations of those sounds only made Seonghwa moan from above him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then without warning Seonghwa came into his mouth. Hongjoong was not prepared for it, yet did his best in swallowing. The fingers sliding in and out did not stop and after another few hits on, Hongjoong reached nirvana, as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them needed a few moments to come back to their right state of minds. Hongjoong took the soft member out of his mouth and just looked at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was already watching him, his eyes hooded, but there was lust still lingering in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really are not going to fuck?” Only then Hongjoong remembered Seonghwa’s words on the matter and decided to voice out his protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other nodded lazily.     “Definitely. No.”  He split the words and laughed, slapping Hongjoong on the butt once that he felt triggered to keep the game on.         “But you can stay here. We can do that in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong moved then, sitting on the other’s lap.           “Is that a promise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, kind of. We have many bedrooms here, so you can pick one and have fun.”  Seonghwa wasn’t used to having guests exactly, since that was his personal space and he wasn’t letting anyone apart of Mingi and San to stay and fuck around literally everywhere. Since Mingi wasn’t coming home often now, it was okay if Hongjoong took one of the rooms instead of going back to the hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you still give me the choice… I pick your room and your bed for tonight.” Hongjoong was playful again, and that might be dangerous, but somehow he didn’t mind it. He felt way better now, all over Seonghwa and having the other close. So.. he acted once again upon his instincts and voiced out what he wanted. If Seonghwa didn’t like it, then next time he would have to think twice then asking him what he really wanted. Now Hongjoong wanted that. Tomorrow -  who knew? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be my roommate, then.”   Seonghwa replied and wrapped his arms around him, not gripping him too much, but the closeness of the other started to compose him and he wanted to keep him there and like that just for a moment.           “The room next to mine is actually cooler. It has a view of the sea, while mine has the same view but from a different angle. If that makes any sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong understood what the other said, but still a disappointment swirled inside him. What was all that ‘i-wanna-know-you’ shit Seonghwa gave him earlier if he just wanted to keep his own personal space for himself? So it was okay for him to push and pull Hongjoong however he liked, but when the roles were reversed, Seonghwa shrink back to his previous behavior? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I can just stay here on the couch.” He smiled and tried to pull away from the other’s grip that kept him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I meant was that I don’t mind taking the other room.”  Seonghwa explained himself and closed his eyes, bumping his forehead against Hongjoong’s sweaty one.       “I’m not okay, right. I just had the worst week, I was ghosting on you because you distracted me and my father was freaking out. What I did tonight was just a way for me to get rid off that anger. It’s not an excuse, so I’m sorry if I said something that hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the confusion was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, when Hongjoong was going to start understanding Seonghwa really? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… your bed is really mine for tonight.” It was the easy way out of the situation, he knew it, but it was enough of talking for both of them.              “Just one more thing Seonghwa?” He stopped himself before continuing because he wanted to make sure that the other paid attention to his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know you better, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can try. Talking I mean.”  The other replied and moved his hands away from Hongjoong, patting his thighs gently.          “Come on, this house has three floors, there is a lot to do here even though nobody is doing it. You can take a shower and then I will take you upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long time no see, yeah? <br/>Well, what should we say... it's vacation time xD Not gonna lie thou, we kind started writing new story and are currently preoccupied with it *guilty*.  Not sure when the new one will be posted, it's still too early xD <br/>So what do you think about this chapter? <br/>You like it or?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>